État d'esprit
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: Harry n'a pas de "complexe du héros", il veut juste aider. Néanmoins, faire sortir Draco de sa cellule d'isolement de Ste Mangouste lui apportera bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. TRADUCTION DE SARA HOLMES Chap 20 OS bonus !
1. Protestations

_**Ndt :** Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps à poster ce premier chapitre en avant-goût avant le rush de la rentrée... Ceci est la **traduction** du premier long HPDM **de Sara Holmes** (dont j'ai déjà traduit 2 fics et Elberane, de même). Il y en a pour 19 chapitres, déjà presque tous traduits et pré-publiés sur un autre site. Je posterai le chapitre 2 fin septembre, puis ce sera posté au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Pour plus d'infos sur l'avancement des travaux ou d'autres liens vers du Sara Holmes en français (ou en anglais !), rdv sur mon profil. Bonne lecture, et bonne fin d'été !  
_

_Et merci à **Elenne** pour sa relecture !  
_

* * *

**_State of Mind _: État d'esprit**

de Sara Holmes

* * *

—

_« Fear for the worst, I can't catch my breath._

_My heart beats to the sound of unrest. »_

_State of Mind – Mad Caddies_

_(« Craignez le pire, je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle._

_C'est le pouls du malaise qui fait battre mon coeur. »)_

—

DISCLAIMER : Ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois de devoir écrire qu'Harry Potter et ses amis ne m'appartiennent pas. Cet honneur revient à JK Rowling et ses éditeurs. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire et je ne cherche pas à violer les droits d'auteur de quiconque. S'ils avaient été à moi, le fameux épilogue aurait été beaucoup plus drôle.

AVERTISSEMENTS : Sexe, slash, thèmes suicidaires, gros mots et câlinage.

_Le suicide sera bien un des thèmes de cette histoire mais ce ne sera PAS explicite ni sur-développé inutilement (donc pas de véritables scènes de suicide ou d'auto-mutilisation); ce qui m'intéresse c'est plutôt la psychologie derrière tout ça et le processus de rétablissement. Histoire de mettre les choses au clair avant de nous lancer dans la chose…_

—

**Chapitre 1 : Protestations**

—

C'était une matinée radieuse. Les couloirs magnolia de l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques baignaient dans la lumière claire du soleil. Tout était calme. Les seuls bruits qui venaient perturber le silence du couloir Est étaient le couinement d'une paire de baskets sur le sol en lino et le fredonnement léger du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres à qui appartenait les pas, et qui marchait, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry Potter avait cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de convaincre qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'aller à Ste-Mangouste. Après la guerre, il avait bien compris l'argument de Hermione : quand on a été mort pendant quatorze minutes et demie, quelques examens médicaux sont tout à fait justifiés. Mais, deux ans après, il ne voyait vraiment plus l'intérêt de ces visites de routine dans la mesure où il allait toujours bien à 100%. Toutefois, si ça permettait de tranquilliser Hermione et les Weasley (et de faire cesser les sempiternels commentaires inquiets), il continuerait à y aller.

Cette visite avait été exactement comme la dernière : sans intérêt. Son guérisseur avait lancé sans entrain les sorts de diagnostic nécessaires sur Harry et tamponné un « en bonne condition physique pour toute activité » sur son formulaire sans même le lire.

Harry arriva à l'intersection de deux couloirs et marqua un temps d'arrêt, regardant d'un côté et de l'autre en se demandant quel chemin emprunter pour quitter l'hôpital. La sortie Sud était plus proche de chez lui mais la sortie Nord partait dans la direction de chez Ron et Hermione, ce qui voulait dire thé, biscuits et papotage. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se décider. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la direction de la sortie Nord qu'un cri, venant de quelque part derrière les portes battantes à sa droite, fit voler la quiétude de l'hôpital en éclats.

Harry s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils alors que les cris se poursuivaient et devenaient progressivement plus forts, de toute évidence arrivant dans sa direction. Il ne distinguait pas les mots mais il était clair que le propriétaire de la voix était loin d'être content. À bien écouter, la voix lui semblait vaguement familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à la remettre, comme s'il essayait de retenir le souvenir d'un rêve brumeux.

La curiosité eut raison du bon sens : il était sur le point de glisser un œil par le hublot d'une des portes lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent avec fracas, le faisant s'aplatir contre le mur par un réflexe opportun. C'était un groupe de cinq personnes : quatre guérisseurs qui avaient l'air sur les nerfs, dont deux traînaient quelqu'un sans cérémonie le long du couloir. Un quelqu'un très blond, qui débitait des chapelets de jurons et se démenait violemment.

Harry était bouche bée. Le garçon squelettique que les Guérisseurs étaient en train de traîner dans le couloir lui était plus que familier.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque deux ans, depuis qu'il avait témoigné à l'appel qui devait lui permettre de sortir d'Azkaban. L'appel avait marché, Draco était sorti de prison et avait aussitôt disparu de la surface de la terre. Son sort n'avait pas l'air de s'être beaucoup amélioré depuis.

« Mais putain lâchez-moi bande de sang-de-bourbe de Guérisseurs de mes deux ! Laissez-moi _partir_ MERDE ! »

Sidéré, Harry regarda Draco se faire embarquer par d'autres portes battantes dans le couloir de gauche, pestant et jurant comme un charretier. Il portait un pyjama blanc d'hôpital qui le faisait paraître encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et ses cheveux blond-blanc avaient été coupés très court. Si l'on ajoutait à cela le fait que le Serpentard semblait avoir grandi d'au moins trente centimètres en deux ans, ce n'était plus le garçon que Harry avait connu à Poudlard; il était presque méconnaissable.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry passa les portes battantes et suivit les guérisseurs dans le couloir qui menait à une aile de l'hôpital où il n'était jamais allé. Il resta à bonne distance, marchant à pas discrets, mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire : Draco était trop occupé à déverser son fiel sur les guérisseurs pour remarquer que Harry les suivait.

Harry passa juste à temps l'angle d'un couloir pour voir Draco se faire fourguer dans une chambre dont la porte bleue fut claquée brutalement ; l'un des guérisseurs s'y adossa, le souffle court, tandis qu'un autre pointait sa baguette sur la porte pour la verrouiller.

« Quel cauchemar. Comment fait-il pour avoir autant de force ? se plaignit le guérisseur adossé à la porte.

- L'énergie du désespoir, répondit un autre en secouant la tête.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut faire du moment qu'on n'a plus JAMAIS besoin de le transférer, dit un autre avec humeur.

- Excusez-moi ?

Les quatre sorciers firent volte face en entendant l'entrée en matière prudente d'Harry. Quatre paires d'yeux avisèrent brièvement sa cicatrice (comme toujours) avant de s'écarquiller.

- Monsieur Potter !

- Excusez-nous, Monsieur, nous ne vous avions pas vu…

- Avez-vous perdu votre chemin, Monsieur ?

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ?

- Nous aurions…

- Non, tout va bien, dit Harry fermement, mettant un terme au babillage. Je… C'était vraiment Draco Malfoy que j'ai vu à l'instant ? »

Les Guérisseurs échangèrent un regard hésitant avant que l'un d'eux n'acquiesce : « Oui, Monsieur. Le Directeur a demandé à ce qu'on le transfère en cellule d'isolement à cause de… eh bien de ses écarts de langage, déjà. Il dérangeait les autres patients du service.

- Pourquoi est-il ici ? » Harry alla droit au but.

Simultanément, les quatre Guérisseurs le regardèrent puis jetèrent un regard vers la porte lorsqu'un grand bang et des cris étouffés parvinrent de l'intérieur de la chambre. « Désolés, Monsieur, on ne peut pas vous renseigner. Seuls les ayant-droit… »

Un sentiment affreux noua l'estomac d'Harry et il blêmit aux mots du guérisseur. Il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malfoy avait été condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la guerre, et Narcissa avait succombé au chagrin dans le mois qui avait suivi. Tous les parents proches qu'Harry connaissait à Draco étaient morts eux aussi : Bellatrix avait péri lors de la bataille finale et Andromeda était morte de la Dragoncelle six mois plus tôt.

Draco n'avait aucun ayant-droit.

« Qui sont ses ayant-droit ? demanda Harry dès que son cerveau eut assimilé l'idée.

- Eh bien… Il n'y a personne de répertorié dans son dossier, Monsieur. »

Harry regarda les quatre guérisseurs d'un air ahuri. Ceux-ci eurent l'air visiblement mal à l'aise d'être dévisagés ainsi sans gêne. « Il est ici _tout seul _? demanda Harry, incrédule. Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ?

- Quatre mois, Monsieur.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler Monsieur ! » s'emporta Harry avant de remonter ses lunettes et se pincer l'arête du nez. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer et mettre de l'ordre dans le tourbillon de sentiments et de pensées qui l'avaient submergé à la vue de Malfoy.

« Excusez-moi. C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le revoir un jour, nulle part, et encore moins ici. Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

La question les prit tous de court, y compris Harry lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait revoir Malfoy un jour, mais un des guérisseurs était déjà en train d'acquiescer et sortir sa baguette de sa robe. Harry espéra vaguement qu'un jour quelqu'un aurait le cran de lui dire _non_ pour une fois, pour l'empêcher de se mettre dans des situations pareilles.

« Je vous recommande d'avoir votre baguette à portée de main, Monsieur. La chambre vous laisse libre de recourir aux sorts d'Entrave en cas de besoin mais tout autre sort vous…

- Je ne vais pas lui jeter un sort, dit Harry patiemment, réprimant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Cela peut se révéler nécessaire » répondit tristement le guérisseur.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers la porte bleue, se demandant ce qui lui prenait de faire ça - au nom de Merlin! - tandis que le guérisseur pointait sa baguette sur la porte pour la déverrouiller.


	2. En dépit du bon sens

**Note de la trad:** _Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est parti pour la publication hebdomadaire !_

—

**Chapitre 2 : En dépit du bon sens**

—

La nouvelle chambre de Malfoy ressemblait à une cellule de prison. Rien à voir avec Azkaban, mais elle faisait tout de même nue, froide et inhospitalière. Les murs étaient d'un blanc clinique éclatant, et il n'y avait en tout et pour tout dans la chambre qu'un lit étroit avec des draps blancs et un seul oreiller. La lumière se déversait dans la pièce par une fenêtre à barreaux, assez semblable à celle qu'avait Harry chez les Dursley.

Draco était assis en tailleur sur le lit, la tête baissée, et jouait avec un fil qui dépassait du bas de son pyjama blanc. Lorsque Harry se faufila dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte bleue, il ne releva pas la tête.

Il prit la parole sans lever le nez ni bouger, sur le ton de l'ennui. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas droit aux bouquins aujourd'hui ? Ou est-ce qu'il y a encore une de ces mascarades réglementaires ridicules qui vous servent de protocole qui dit que je n'ai plus droit à aucune distraction tant que je suis au trou ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Même si le garçon avait changé en l'espace de deux ans, sa voix était restée exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs : parfaitement insensible et légèrement traînante.

Harry ne dit rien pendant une seconde, évaluant ce qui serait le mieux pour signaler sa présence à Malfoy. Il décida de parler avant que le blond ne lève la tête et le voie :

« Je peux aller demander si tu veux. »

Draco releva brusquement la tête, ne s'attendant pas à entendre cette voix-là, et voyant Harry debout près de la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital, il bondit de son lit comme s'il s'était électrocuté, titubant légèrement en atterrissant – mal – sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage pâlit plus encore (Harry n'aurait pas cru cela possible) ; il regardait Harry fixement comme si, au détour d'un couloir, il était tombé nez à nez avec un dragon.

« Pourquoi – qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? bégaya-t-il, serrant les poings.

- Malfoy…, commença Harry, restant immobile, dans une pose qu'il espérait neutre.

- Tu viens te foutre de moi ? l'interrompit Draco avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Harry remarqua que ses poings tremblaient violemment.

- Non…, voulut-il reprendre.

- Sûr… railla Draco. Ça ne te suffisait pas de me voir à Azkaban, alors il fallait que tu viennes me voir enfermé ici aussi, histoire de bien rigoler…

- Malfoy ! coupa Harry en élevant la voix. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. J'étais venu pour une visite médicale et je t'ai vu te faire… transférer. Tu leur as opposé une sacrée résistance.

- Ah oui ? ça te plairait, toi, d'être enfermé ici ? demanda-t-il amèrement en montrant la chambre d'une main tremblante. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici ils cherchent une excuse pour me jeter en cellule d'isolement. Faut pas mêler les ex-Mangemorts au grand public.

- Tu as été acquitté…, dit Harry.

- Ça n'est pas la question… mais sérieux Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Draco, très énervé.

- Je te l'ai dit…, reprit Harry avec impatience.

- Mais non, _imbécile_. Je me fous de ce que tu trafiques à l'hôpital : je veux savoir ce que tu _fous_ dans ma chambre.

- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien, commença Harry avant de s'interrompre aussi net, sur ses gardes : le blond avançait lentement vers lui. Harry remarqua qu'il était pieds nus.

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, Potter ? siffla-t-il en s'arrêtant à un mètre à peine de lui. Il le fusillait du regard, de toutes ses forces, le regard brûlant de rage et de peur.

- Eh bien, oui, tu as l'air d'aller bien. Tu as l'air en parfaite santé alors je me demande pourquoi on te garde ici » dit Harry doucement.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent et il baissa les yeux. « Ça ne te regarde pas » dit-il tout bas. Harry fut surpris de ce brusque changement de comportement : le venin avait disparu de sa voix pour laisser place à un ton morne.

Harry l'observa avec circonspection pendant un long moment, jaugeant ses propres réactions et sentiments vis à vis du blond. Cela le surprenait, et d'une certaine manière le soulageait, de ne plus ressentir aucune haine, mais au lieu de cela, de la curiosité, et quelque chose qu'il soupçonnait d'être de la pitié. Draco Malfoy avait occupé une place énorme dans sa vie pendant des années et Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas que leur histoire s'achève ainsi. Finir interné dans une cellule d'isolement de Ste Mangouste correspondait mal à Draco, d'autant qu'Harry avait consacré du temps et beaucoup d'efforts pour le faire sortir d'Azkaban.

« Écoute, commença Harry en se passant les mains dans les cheveux pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire mais je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu as disparu de la surface de la terre après ton appel, personne ne savait ce qui t'était arrivé, et maintenant je te retrouve ici… »

L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage de Draco et ses épaules se raidirent à nouveau : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On s'est haï pendant sept ans, on n'a jamais été _amis_…

- Je n'ai pas dépensé tout ce temps et cette énergie pour te sortir d'Azkaban si c'est pour que tu te retrouves ici. »

Draco se figea, son regard gris et orageux se planta dans celui d'Harry. Lentement, il fit un autre pas en avant, sans rompre le contact, et s'arrêta à moins de trente centimètres de lui.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était douce et dangereuse. « Potter, sors d'ici et laisse-moi tranquille. Ce qui m'arrive ne te regarde pas, alors va - te - faire - foutre. »

Harry ne le regarda qu'une seconde encore avant que Draco ne se détourne et parte en direction de la fenêtre. Ses longs doigts fins entourèrent les barreaux.

« Je reviendrai demain, » dit Harry doucement. Draco ne fit aucun signe indiquant s'il avait entendu, alors Harry partit.

…

Même s'il savait que c'était une erreur, et après avoir passé la soirée entière à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'y irait pas, Harry se retrouva le jour suivant devant la porte bleue de la chambre de Draco. Ça n'était pas ses affaires, Draco Malfoy était un chieur de première, qui lui apportait toujours une montagne d'ennuis – autant de bonnes raisons pour se tenir à l'écart… que Harry choisit à présent d'ignorer complètement.

« Son Guérisseur m'a dit de vous dire qu'il n'était pas dans un bon jour, » dit le jeune Guérisseur à l'air nerveux qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Sa baguette était pointée sur la porte mais il ne l'avait pas encore déverrouillée. « Enfin, la nuit dernière, il a eu une de ses sautes d'humeur et aujourd'hui il a été plutôt agité, plus que d'ordinaire, alors nous… » Le Guérisseur marqua une pause et Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Nous avons dû le mettre sous sédatifs, Monsieur. Il a fallu deux philtres calmants _et_ un sort de Sédation mineur avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit de lui.

- Il dort alors ? demanda Harry, contrarié d'avoir fait tout ce chemin sans que personne ne pense à le prévenir fait que Malfoy ne serait pas conscient.

- Non, non, il est éveillé. Il est seulement très assommé, pas très lucide. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit conscient d'être éveillé en ce moment, fit le Guérisseur pensivement. Et on m'a aussi dit de vous dire que vous êtes libre d'utiliser un sort d'Entrave si besoin.

- Je ne vais pas lui jeter un sort » répéta Harry d'un ton las. Il avait eu une nuit agitée, ponctuée de pensées et de rêves de Draco, de Détraqueurs, d'Azkaban et de couloirs d'hôpital. Il était donc fatigué et absolument pas d'humeur à faire le con.

Le jeune homme sembla le percevoir et se dépêcha de déverrouiller la porte.

Harry lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et entra dans la chambre, repérant immédiatement le blond qui s'était couché en boule comme un chat au bout de son lit, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son coude.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd mais Draco ne fit aucun mouvement. Harry s'avança vers lui, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il s'assit au bout du lit, à côté de la boule de Serpentard, et tendit une main hésitante pour toucher le dos de Draco, se demandant s'il s'était endormi. Il ne dormait pas : il bougea lentement, extirpant sa tête de sous ses bras et levant les yeux vers Harry, une expression placide sur son visage embrumé de sommeil.

Harry se tint parfaitement immobile, à la fois perturbé et agacé. Le regard de Draco avait perdu tout éclat de combativité ou de passion, cet éclat qui avait hanté le sommeil d'Harry la nuit passée, et n'était plus que terne, éteint, comme s'il n'y avait rien derrière.

« Bonjour Potter. » Les mots étaient silencieux et Harry se mordit la lèvre, inexplicablement attristé d'entendre ce ton passif, auquel manquait tout ce qui faisait que Draco était _Draco._

« Malfoy, parvint-il à murmurer en réponse.

- Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais, dit Draco avec une moue pensive, clignant des yeux avec lenteur et fatigue. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux.

- Je tiens ma parole, dit Harry. Draco détourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre un long moment. Harry n'était pas sûr que ces yeux argentés voient quoi que ce fût, même s'ils regardaient.

- Ah. C'est vrai. Je le sais bien, dit-il doucement avant d'enfouir de nouveau le visage dans ses bras, se repliant sur lui-même et dodelinant de la tête sous l'effet du sommeil.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait ? murmura Harry.

- Ils m'ont mis sous calmants. Je suis difficile à gérer en ce moment. Ça fait deux jours de suite, tu sais, fit sa voix étouffée.

- Malfoy, je… » commença Harry sans pouvoir rien faire. Il pouvait faire face à Draco Malfoy dans de nombreuses circonstances mais là, c'était… différent. Ça n'allait pas. Harry savait s'engueuler, se battre et hurler à n'en plus finir avec le Draco au regard brûlant, mais voir cette version silencieuse et brisée lui faisait une sensation étrange et douloureuse dans les poumons, qui lui donnait du mal à respirer.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit Harry.

- Je sais, répondit Draco comme dans un rêve. Apparemment je n'ai pas toute ma tête. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tout ça et que je ne peux pas signer d'autorisation de sortie. » Une grimace troublée se dessina lentement sur son visage, formant une ride entre ses sourcils. « Je ne crois pas que Mère sache que je suis ici. Tu savais que les philtres calmants avaient un goût de mûre ?

- Malfoy… pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Harry calmement. Il se sentit un peu coupable de poser ces questions à Draco alors que celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal, mais il _fallait_ qu'il sache.

« - Il y avait une femme. Dans le lit d'à côté. Elle disait que j'étais malade. » Le trouble réapparut sur son visage. « Je ne suis pas malade, ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis pas malade, Potter. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry, désorienté parce que Draco n'arrêtait pas de changer de sujet. Le Guérisseur avait raison : Harry n'était pas sûr que Draco sache même où il était. « Je sais que tu n'es pas malade. Malfoy, dis-moi pourquoi tu es là. » répéta-t-il doucement.

Draco cilla avant de répondre : « Parce qu'ils pensent que je vais me suicider. »

« _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui leur ferait penser ça ?

- J'ai déjà essayé. »

Harry se figea et son esprit se mit à bourdonner furieusement. « Tu as quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- J'ai voulu me noyer dans le lac sur les terres du Manoir, dit Draco. » Il remua, se dépliant lentement pour se tourner un peu et poser la tête sur le genou d'Harry ; il se recroquevilla de nouveau en soupirant. « Les elfes de maison doivent prendre soin de moi quoi qu'il arrive. Ils m'ont sorti du lac et amené ici. »

Harry était abasourdi, à la fois par ces mots qui étaient prononcés d'une manière si détachée et imperturbable, et par le fait que Draco était en train de le toucher volontairement, cherchant du réconfort en se rapprochant de lui.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais une chose pareille ? demanda Harry sans réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur la tête blonde qui reposait sur ses genoux.

- Parce que j'ai tout perdu. Ma mère est morte, je n'ai plus de famille et je ne suis qu'un lâche. Tu sais qu'ils ne veulent même plus me donner de livres ? C'est débile.

- Malfoy…

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix endormie. Non, je suis trop fatigué. Tu sais que Harry Potter est venu me voir ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Je suis Harry Potter. Je suis là, dit Harry d'un ton pressant.

- Tu crois que j'aurai droit à des livres demain ? » demanda Draco d'une voix de plus en plus ensommeillée, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. « Des livres ou autre chose, de quoi m'occuper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait de ma baguette.

- Malfoy, souffla Harry en secouant l'épaule de Draco doucement.

- Potter a dit qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui. » eut-il pour toute réponse. Les yeux ne se rouvrirent pas.

« Je suis revenu, je suis là, regarde ! » dit un Harry un peu désespéré, attrapant la main de Draco qui reposait près de son visage, sur les genoux de Harry.

Alors les yeux se rouvrirent lentement et se levèrent vers le visage de Harry. Un sourire faible apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Potter. Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre à nouveau. Draco détourna la tête et se frotta la joue contre la jambe de Harry.

« Pansy devrait venir me voir. Mère viendrait, mais elle n'est pas là. Si elle l'était, moi je ne serais pas ici. Père serait très en colère. Tu sais qui me manque ? Loké. Laisse tomber. Je n'ai personne à qui écrire. Ça sert à rien qu'un hibou me manque. Je n'ai même pas de baguette. »

La voix de Draco s'amenuisa et les lentes et profondes respirations du blond indiquèrent à Harry qu'il s'était endormi. Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il se contenta de regarda la tête blonde qui reposait sur ses genoux, stupéfait de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que Harry déplaça le jeune homme avec précaution, plaçant l'oreiller sous sa tête avant de s'éclipser. Il jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et promit silencieusement qu'il reviendrait dès que possible.

…

Harry ne rentra pas directement chez lui, mais ses pas le menèrent au parc moldu près du 12, Square Grimmaurd, où il s'assit sur un vieux banc en bois, sous un saule qui surplombait une petite mare à l'eau trouble.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Le sort de Draco Malfoy ne devrait pas le préoccuper autant : comme Draco l'avait dit, ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Son bon sens le lui répétait, lui rappelant d'abord toutes les choses affreuses que Draco avait leur avait faites, à lui et ses amis quant ils étaient à Poudlard, puis la voie que Draco avait choisie – suivre son père et devenir un Mangemort. Harry savait très bien que sous la manche de ce pyjama blanc se cachait une Marque des Ténèbres, mais cela ne suffisait pas à convaincre Harry de laisser ce con là où il était, qu'on en finisse.

Et le suicide… La première réaction d'Harry était de traiter quiconque essayait de se tuer de lâche, tout comme Draco lui-même se considérait. On n'était pas censé fuir ses problèmes : il fallait les affronter et les surmonter, non ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre : il n'y avait jamais même songé, aussi terribles que les choses aient pu être – il ne pensait à rien de toute façon. Mais Draco et lui étaient différents, et il le savait bien. Et d'ailleurs, il avait pu voir à de nombreuses reprises la lâcheté de Draco à l'œuvre…

Mais avoir si peur, se sentir si désespéré qu'on préfère mourir que de tenir un jour de plus ? Cela faisait-il vraiment de lui un lâche ? Ou seulement quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide, de quelque chose pour laquelle la vie vaudrait la peine d'être vécue ?

Le bon sens était en train de perdre la partie, et très rapidement. Parcourant du regard la mare devant lui, Harry frémit à la pensée de Draco s'enfonçant dans l'eau dans l'intention d'en finir. Harry lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la bataille finale, il l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban, et même si tout le monde allait vouloir essayer de le convaincre qu'il ne devrait pas, il se sentait responsable du Serpentard, d'autant plus qu'à présent Draco était seul, sans famille ni amis.

Et si Draco mourait, toute l'énergie déployée par Harry pour le faire sortir d'Azkaban l'aurait été en vain. Harry savait que c'était une manière égoïste de voir les choses, mais ça avait tout de même son importance. Ça lui avait _vraiment_ coûté beaucoup d'efforts, de temps et de Gallions pour obtenir qu'on relâche Draco, sans compter un certain nombre de coups de gueule et de menaces qui avaient un peu affaibli la réputation d'Harry au sein du Ministère. Peu d'entre eux parvenaient à comprendre pourquoi l'Élu se démenait tant pour que son ex-rival soit acquitté et Harry avait plus d'une fois perdu son sang-froid lorsque certains avaient exprimé leur opinion à voix haute.

Harry se disait que ce devait être la même impulsion qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui : tout comme il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas voir Draco bouclé à Azkaban – à part qu'il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas – il ne voulait pas non plus que Draco soit interné à Ste Mangouste.

Voir Draco dans l'état dans lequel les sédatifs l'avaient mis avait également profondément affecté Harry. Jusqu'alors, Harry n'avait considéré le blond que comme un Serpentard Sang-Pur infect et désobligeant. À présent, Harry en venait à se dire que Draco valait mieux que ce qu'il avait bien voulu croire.

Harry se leva, donna un coup de pied dans un caillou et regarda les ondulations se propager sur l'eau stagnante. Il avait pris sa décision. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être l'ami de Draco ni même de l'apprécier, du moment que ce salaud s'en sortait indemne.


	3. Divergence d'opinion

**Avertissement :** _présence de Ginny Weasley ;)_

—

**Chapitre 3 : Une divergence d'opinion**

—

« Harry ? Tu es là ? »

La voix, provenant du hall d'entrée, tira Harry de ses pensées ; il était assis à la table de la cuisine à cajoler un mug de thé entre ses mains. Zut. Ginny. Même s'il ne voulait parler de Malfoy à personne pour l'instant, elle allait forcément se rendre compte que quelque chose le préoccupait et le tannerait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et raconte. Il n'hésitait pas à se confier à elle, d'habitude, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait réagir en apprenant que Draco Malfoy avait refait surface, et que Harry voulait l'aider.

« Ouais, dans la cuisine, » répondit Harry en élevant la voix, un sourire naissant sur le visage à l'idée de voir sa moitié, malgré tout ce qui le préoccupait.

Ginny entra dans la cuisine et laissa tomber une lourde pile de parchemins et de dossiers sur la table avec un choc sourd qui fit vibrer le thé de Harry. Elle écarta ses cheveux de son visage d'un geste impatient avant de regarder Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Harry rit doucement et se frotta le visage Ginny vint lui serrer gentiment l'épaule et l'embrasser sur le dessus de la tête avant d'aller se servir à boire.

« Journée un peu rude, admit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ginny, le dos tourné. Tu n'avais pas entraînement aujourd'hui ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Je te l'ai dit, on ne reprend pas avant demain. Les cerceaux de but sont en réfection.

- Ah, oui, dit Ginny en fronçant le nez, s'asseyant à côté de lui avec son propre mug de thé. J'avais oublié.

- On devrait peut-être faire plus d'efforts pour se souvenir de ce que chacun fait, non ? » dit Harry sur un ton ironique.

Ginny tendit le bras pour attraper un biscuit dans l'assiette que Harry avait en face de lui. Il la poussa distraitement vers elle, sachant bien qu'elle ne s'en tiendrait pas à un seul.

« Mais non, dit-elle en observant le biscuit d'un air satisfait avant d'en croquer la moitié. On sait tous les deux qu'on finira par se retrouver ici à un moment ou à un autre, pas vrai ? Donc pas de problème. »

Harry éclata de rire et prit un biscuit. C'était vrai : ça ne posait problème ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Pour être honnête, Harry avait trouvé un peu bizarre, la fois où il était parti trois jours en Irlande pour un match de Quidditch, d'avoir oublié de dire à sa copine qu'il partait à l'étranger. Plus bizarre encore, moins de deux semaines après l'incident, il s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas vu ni eu de nouvelles de Ginny depuis quatre jours, et c'était d'une Hermione éberluée et réprobatrice qu'il avait appris que Ginny avait été envoyée par Gringotts en mission de bris de sorts au Caire.

« Hermione dit que ce n'est pas sain, une relation comme ça, songea Harry.

- Hermione est mariée avec Ron. Ce n'est pas franchement sain non plus, répondit Ginny ; et ils échangèrent un sourire coupable. Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Harry la regarda plonger des morceaux de biscuit dans son thé avec application, plutôt que de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que je suis allé faire une visite médicale hier ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Ses yeux marrons se fixèrent sur lui avec une soudaine inquiétude.

- Il y a un souci ?

- Non, non, tout va bien, dit-il rapidement. Je te montrerais bien le papier mais j'ai dû l'envoyer à ta mère, tu la connais… Non, j'ai croisé quelqu'un là-bas.

- Quelqu'un ? demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils, sur un ton qui invitait clairement Harry à en venir au fait.

- Ouais. Draco Malfoy. »

Ginny avala de travers et Harry pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur elle pour lui dégager la trachée à l'aide d'un sort.

« Draco Malfoy ? » toussa Ginny en se massant la poitrine, fixant Harry avec des yeux écarquillés. « _Vraiment ?_ Il était porté disparu depuis… deux ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il a essayé de se noyer, lui dit Harry sans préambule.

Elle le regarda attentivement un moment.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais. Il est en cellule d'isolement et bourré de sédatifs. Il était complètement à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui… » Harry s'interrompit, secouant la tête.

« Oh, fit Ginny simplement, en s'attrapant un autre biscuit. Dommage.

Harry la dévisagea d'un air incrédule :

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda Ginny en haussant les épaules avec une petite moue. Il ne fait pas partie de notre vie, c'est pas comme si ça nous touchait.

- Ginny, tu plaisantes ? demanda Harry stupéfait. Il a failli _mourir_, et si personne ne fait rien… il n'a pas toute sa tête. Il va finir par y passer.

- Je ne vois quand même pas en quoi ça te regarde, dit Ginny, passant le doigt sur le bord de son mug.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Ginny avait raison, d'une certaine manière. En théorie, le sort de Draco ne le concernait pas, mais son cerveau ne faisait plus attention aux petits détails de ce genre depuis deux jours, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'y mettre.

« Je sais, dit-il prudemment. Mais je me sens responsable de lui.

- Il ne faut pas. » dit Ginny. Elle quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir en travers des genoux d'Harry, et passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Ginny…

- Non, dit-elle fermement, l'embrassant sur la tempe. Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles le tirer d'Azkaban mais là c'était son choix, non ? Tu lui as – encore – sauvé la vie et maintenant c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il en fait. S'il veut se retrouver à Ste Mangouste, c'est—

- Ils le traitent comme un déchet là-bas.

- Mais c'est un déchet, proposa Ginny.

- _Ginny_, dit Harry – et il la vit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est plus le même petit con qu'avant. Tu aurais dû le voir aujourd'hui. Il était complètement ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de sa mère, de ses anciens amis et n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand est-ce que j'allais revenir. Hier, il avait plus l'air dans son état normal, il était en colère et me criait dessus, mais aujourd'hui…

Il sentit Ginny se raidir sur ses genoux.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu es retourné le voir ? Deux fois ?

- Eh bien, je suis tombé sur lui hier au moment où j'allais quitter l'hôpital, et aujourd'hui… ouais, je suis retourné le voir aujourd'hui, admit Harry. Je lui avais dit que je repasserais.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny, toujours parfaitement immobile.

- Je ne sais pas, Gin, soupira-t-il. C'est comme lorsqu'il a fait appel. Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas sans rien faire.

- Mais si ! dit Ginny doucement mais avec véhémence. Tu n'en as rien à faire de lui ! Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, tout le mal qu'il a fait à tout le monde ?

- Non, dit Harry doucement.

- Harry, n'y retourne pas, dit-elle calmement. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et tout ce qu'il va faire c'est te contrarier. Tu as bien fait de l'aider l'autre fois, maintenant c'est à lui de se prendre en main. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes le voir, s'il te plaît. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement de Ginny : il avait fait le tour des mêmes arguments lui-même. Mais en dépit de toute logique, il y avait _quelque chose_ qui allait le pousser à ignorer son avis quand même.

« Tu veux sortir ? demanda Ginny en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille. J'ai des choses à acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Non. Pas d'humeur à me faire photographier aujourd'hui, fit-il.

- Ok, comme tu veux, dit Ginny sans méchanceté, quittant ses genoux et chipant un biscuit pour la route. Tu seras ici, ce soir ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr » répondit Harry.

L'instant d'après elle était partie, l'ayant embrassé furtivement avant de disparaître par la porte sans se retourner.

Harry attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrée se fermer avant de bondir de sa chaise pour prendre une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le pot près de la cheminée. Ginny ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré concernant l'affaire Malfoy, et maintenant il était énervé contre elle et contre lui-même.

« Lady Bay Cottage, » prononça Harry distinctement, jetant la poudre dans l'âtre et s'agenouillant devant les flammes vertes qui étaient apparues. Cinq secondes plus tard, un visage constellé de taches de rousseur se matérialisa sous ses yeux, l'air tout excité.

« Harry ! Timing parfait ! Amène-toi, Hermione est sortie alors j'ai commandé une pizza ! »

Le visage disparut sans plus d'explication et Harry eut un grand sourire. Il se remit debout et retint sa respiration avant d'entrer dans la cheminée.

Il trébucha en sortant de la cheminée du salon de Ron et Hermione et entendit Ron pouffer de rire depuis son canapé. Une boîte à pizza était en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux et il avait déjà une part à la main.

« Oh ta gueule, » fit Harry avec bonhomie. Il s'épousseta et alla s'écrouler sur le canapé à côté de Ron.

Harry ne tergiversa pas : il attrapa la boîte à pizza, se prit une part et reposa la boîte sur les genoux de Ron :

« Devine qui j'ai vu hier ? »

Ron fut immédiatement intrigué.

« Aucune idée. Qui ?

- Draco Malfoy. »

La mâchoire de Ron s'affaissa, la part de pizza à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche. Il dévisagea Harry un long moment, espérant qu'il dirait que ce n'était pas vrai ou qu'il admettrait que c'était une blague, mais Harry ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Il était à Ste Mangouste quand j'y suis allé pour ma visite de contrôle, poursuivit Harry, prenant une grosse bouchée de pizza.

- Il ne va pas bien ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

Harry lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes et avala sa bouchée.

- Non. Non, il ne va pas bien, dit-il tout en jetant un bref regard à Ron.

Il y eut un silence et Ron éloigna sa part de pizza de son visage.

- Vraiment pas bien ? demanda-t-il, et Harry fut soulagé de voir que le ton plein d'espoir avait disparu.

- Eh bien… non. Vraiment pas. Il… il a tenté de se suicider, dit Harry, incapable de regarder Ron dans les yeux en le disant.

Ron se raidit de nouveau. Il regardait Harry avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

- C'est pas vrai, dit-il en secouant la tête. Pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille ?

- Il a vraiment tout perdu, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, dit Harry avec gravité. Toute sa famille est détruite, tous ses amis sont à Azkaban, ou ont déménagé, ou ne lui adressent plus la parole.

- Ça n'a pas dû lui faire du bien non plus, d'être à Azkaban, dit Ron sans une once d'amusement. Et tout le bazar de l'appel aussi.

Harry frissonna.

- Non. Et c'est pas comme s'il s'en était bien tiré pendant de la guerre… Voldemort vivait _chez lui_. Tu imagines avoir ça dans les parages tous les jours, il a dû voir des choses horribles…

- Et le coup de Dumbledore, » ajouta Ron, lançant un regard vers Harry pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas mal réagir à la mention de la mort de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire, cela dit, Harry arrivait à parler de Dumbledore assez facilement à présent que la guerre était terminée, parfois même avec amusement ou tendresse. Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et qu'il était d'accord mais il ne répondit pas. Ils mangèrent leur pizza en silence, méditant sur l'impasse dans laquelle Malfoy s'était retrouvé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Ron brisa le silence et Harry se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Bien sûr que Ron comprendrait. Enfin, même s'il ne comprenait pas, il respecterait sa décision. Ç'avait été pareil lors de l'appel : Ginny avait été furieuse et, de manière tout à fait inattendue, Ron était venu au secours de Harry il avait dit à Ginny que même si ça paraissait insensé, c'était quelque chose que Harry tenait à faire, et qu'elle devait donc le laisser faire et fermer sa gueule.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Je l'ai vu hier et il m'a dit d'aller me faire mettre, mais aujourd'hui il était bourré de sédatifs et racontait n'importe quoi.

- Des philtres calmants ? demanda Ron et il grimaça quand Harry acquiesça. Maman en a fait prendre à George après la mort de Fred et ça lui a fait le même effet. Il tournait en rond dans la maison en racontant des sornettes.

- Tu penses que je devrais l'aider ? demanda Harry avec précaution, examinant la croûte de sa pizza comme si elle avait quelque chose de particulièrement remarquable.

Ron eut un rire laconique.

- Je pense que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude. » Il marqua une pause et eut un air affligé : « On va pas devoir être amis avec lui, hein ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Je veux juste éviter qu'il meure, tu vois ? Je ne veux plus de morts.

- Non, il ne mérite pas ça » acquiesça Ron ; et Harry sentit une vague d'affection et de fierté envers son meilleur ami. Sa contribution à la conversation montrait à quel point il avait mûri ces deux dernières années.

« Il y a juste un léger problème, dit Harry, finissant sa part de pizza et tendant la main pour s'en attraper une autre.

- Ginny, dit Ron en reportant son attention sur sa propre part délaissée.

Harry le scruta d'un œil plein de soupçons.

- Tu es en train de beaucoup trop ressembler à Hermione, c'est mauvais » dit-il, mi-irrité, mi-admiratif.

Ron jeta un œil par dessus son épaule bien qu'Hermione ne fût pas là.

« Eh bien, tu sais que faire semblant d'être idiot, ça peut porter ses fruits, dit-il sur le ton de la conspiration, le regard pétillant. Genre, Hermione pense que je pige rien à ce qu'elle et Ginny se racontent quand elles font les commères. C'est faux, dit-il avec un hochement de tête auto-satisfait. Mais si je fais semblant de pas suivre, elles pensent que je ne comprends rien et moi je peux connaître tous les ragots sans avoir à donner mon avis. »

Harry se mit à rire et Ron sourit. Il poursuivit : « En plus, jouer les débiles, c'est le super plan. Genre quand je fais vraiment une grosse connerie je n'ai qu'à avoir l'air tout piteux et elle se contente de soupirer et réparer les dégâts à ma place.

- Tu es très fort, dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire, donnant une tape de sa main libre sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Je sais. Bon alors… Ginny ? lança Ron tandis que le rire de Harry retombait.

- Ah, ouais… Ginny. Elle ne veut pas que je me mêle des affaires de Malfoy.

- M'étonne pas. Elle a déjà pété une durite pour Azkaban, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Ron… ne te vexe pas mais, pourquoi toi tu n'as pas pété une durite pour le coup d'Azkaban ? Et là, maintenant… je crois pas une seconde que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, dit Harry avec méfiance.

- Non, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense que Malfoy est un crétin, mais… » Ron marqua une pause. « Tu l'as sauvé dans la Salle sur Demande. Enfin, tu lui as sauvé la vie, et ce genre de choses… ça crée un lien entre les gens. Même si tu le détestes, à cause de ça, je pense que tu ne seras jamais satisfait tant qu'il n'ira pas bien.

- Exactement ! dit Harry d'une voix triomphante. Ginny dit que je ne devrais pas me sentir responsable de son sort, mais je n'y peux rien. Ron, tu es génial.

Ron bâilla ouvertement et s'étira, plaçant ses mains derrière son crâne avec un hochement de tête satisfait.

- Oui, je sais. Que ça ne te monte pas à la tête. »


	4. Sauvetage imparfait

—

**Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage imparfait**

—

Les Guérisseurs ne demandèrent même pas à Harry pourquoi il était là, lorsqu'il revint voir Draco mercredi après-midi. Le jeune Guérisseur qui l'avait laissé entrer la dernière fois se contenta de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte bleue ; il avait l'air épuisé.

« Il est de mauvaise humeur, dit-il sans préambule. Et il refuse de prendre ses philtres calmants. Gardez votre baguette à la main.

- Quoi ? » demanda Harry en regardant la porte bleue avec une pointe d'appréhension. Quatre jours avaient passé depuis qu'il avait vu Draco sous sédatifs ; entre les entraînements et le temps qu'il avait passé avec Ginny, il n'avait pas pu revenir le voir plus tôt. Il s'était inquiété : il avait paniqué, tard dans la nuit, en songeant à ce qui pourrait se passer s'il arrivait trop tard, mais la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui disait que même si Draco le voulait, il ne pourrait pas vraiment se faire de mal sous la surveillance constante des Guérisseurs.

Cet après-midi cependant, une occasion s'était présentée à Harry. Ginny avait été convoquée pour une mission en Écosse - un riche sorcier qui avait hérité d'un château, avait voulu accéder aux coffres sous les fondations et s'était soudain retrouvé sans bras, et avait donc appelé les briseurs de sort. À la seconde où elle s'était engouffrée dans la Cheminette, Harry avait fui la maison, et il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.

La voix fatiguée du Guérisseur tira Harry de sa rêverie : « Il s'est très bien tenu durant les quelques jours qui ont suivi votre dernière visite. Nous pensions qu'il faisait des progrès, mais ce matin… » Le Guérisseur s'interrompit et secoua la tête :

« Votre baguette, Monsieur.

- Je ne pense pas que…

- Il a déjà des ennuis pour avoir agressé des membres du personnel aujourd'hui, coupa le guérisseur. Sortez votre baguette ou je ne vous laisse pas entrer. »

Harry soupira et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pendant que le Guérisseur déverrouillait la porte ; il fit signe à Harry de rester là avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer seul. Harry l'entendit lancer un _Accio_ et un cri de rage retentit à l'intérieur de la chambre ; le Guérisseur ressortit avec un gros livre à la main.

« Je préfère éviter qu'il vous le jette à la figure, on ne sait jamais, dit le Guérisseur sans une once de remords. Il pourra le récupérer quand vous serez parti. »

Harry acquiesça et entra dans la chambre, baguette à la main mais sans avoir vraiment l'intention d'en faire usage. Draco était debout devant lui, absolument livide, mais Harry n'en était pas intimidé le moins du monde. Loin de là : il était ravi de voir à nouveau de la vie dans le regard de Draco, et il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire quand Draco prit la parole – ou plutôt hurla – le premier :

« Dégage.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, perdu.

- Dégage, Potter ! DÉGAGE !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Harry n'en revenait pas. « Tu voulais que je revienne…

- Toi, fit Draco en pointant vers Harry un doigt accusateur. Tu es venu me parler alors que je délirais. C'était vraiment bas, Potter, même de ta part.

- Je voulais savoir ce qui t'était arrivé, dit Harry sans se démonter.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! cria Draco.

- Malfoy, maintenant je sais. Me foutre dehors ne va rien changer, dit Harry avec raison.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches ! » Malfoy se passa les mains dans ses cheveux courts, les mettant en pagaille, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus agité. « Tu te rends compte à quel point ça a été humiliant de me rendre compte que j'avais raconté tout ça, et à _toi_ en plus ? Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille. »

Harry ne se démonta pas.

« Non. Si je te laisse tranquille, tu vas sûrement faire quelque chose de stupide…

- Et alors ? » Le cri de Draco transperça l'air et résonna dans le silence qui suivit.

« Tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire, poursuivit-il, respirant péniblement. J'en peux plus, Potter, mais grâce à une bande de putain de petits elfes de maison qui s'en sont mêlés, maintenant je suis coincé. Je n'ai le droit de rien faire ici, mais plus j'y suis et plus je suis convaincu que je veux crever. J'ai plus rien. C'est comme si j'avais plus qu'à choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

- Je peux t'aider, dit Harry doucement.

Draco rit sans humour.

- Encore une fois. Potter, j'en ai ras le bol de te devoir la vie.

- C'est mieux de me devoir ta vie que de ne pas en avoir du tout... commença Harry.

- Non c'est pas mieux ! Je ne veux rien devoir à personne, et surtout pas à toi ! s'exclama Draco. Alors soit tu te rends utile et tu te sers de cette baguette pour me jeter un Avada Kedavra, soit tu te tires et tu me fous la paix !

Harry sentit son sang bouillir.

- Tu penses que ça plairait à ta mère de te voir dans cet état ? Après tout ce qu'elle… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Draco se jeta sur lui, écumant de rage ; un de ses poings lui fendit la lèvre et l'autre l'atteignit à l'épaule. Cela ne dura pas : même si Draco était furieux et voulait lui faire autant de mal que possible, il était faible, au bord de la malnutrition, les sédatifs qu'on lui administrait à répétition le diminuaient, et Harry, joueur de Quidditch professionnel, l'eut vite cloué face contre terre, les deux mains retenues dans son dos.

« Arrête ton cirque. J'essaie de t'aider, » dit Harry avec colère. Intérieurement, il était choqué et plutôt impressionné, d'une drôle de manière : l'ancien Draco n'aurait jamais eu le cran de le frapper.

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Je veux que tu me laisses crever tranquille, haleta Draco, tout en tentant de se libérer de la poigne de Harry.

Harry le secoua brutalement.

- La _ferme_. Sincèrement, arrête. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, espèce de crétin de mes deux.

- Égoïste, dit Draco avec humeur. J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre que ma mort fasse tache dans ton dossier de Sauveur de Vies.

Harry n'en revenait pas : « Tu penses vraiment que c'est pour ça que je le fais ? balbutia-t-il.

- Évidemment !

Harry relâcha Draco et se remit debout. Le blond releva la tête et le regarda avec circonspection avant de s'asseoir, adossé au mur, les jambes ramenées contre lui.

- Si je fais ça, c'est parce que tu ne mérites pas de mourir », dit Harry sèchement, s'essuyant la lèvre du revers de la main c'est sans surprise qu'il vit une traînée écarlate maculer sa peau. « Bien… Je vais m'en aller avant de m'énerver plus. Mais je t'en prie, Malfoy, s'il te plaît, penses-y. Je reviendrai bientôt, alors… »

Harry laissa tomber et secoua la tête, incapable de trouver les mots. Les yeux gris l'observèrent avec attention tandis qu'il quittait la chambre par la porte bleue, tamponnant sa lèvre du bout de la manche, secouant la tête lorsque le Guérisseur esquissa un geste dans sa direction, l'air inquiet.

« Ça va, c'est ma faute. Il n'a rien fait de mal, je l'ai probablement mérité, » dit Harry sans plus d'explications. Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide alors que le Guérisseur jetait un regard accablé vers la porte et entrait pour vérifier que Malfoy était toujours en un seul morceau.

…

« Harry ! »

Harry traversait le hall de Ste-Mangouste la tête basse, essayant d'éviter les regards, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Il fit volte-face, soulagé de voir Hermione Granger s'avancer vers lui ; elle avait l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en désignant sa lèvre.

- Euh, je me suis pris une droite, dit Harry, le bulbe pas assez rapide pour inventer une excuse plausible.

- Laisse-moi deviner : une droite de Draco Malfoy, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour nier fermement, puis il se rappela à qui il s'adressait :

- J'imagine que Ron t'a tout raconté ?

- Oui. Quoique, ça m'étonne que tu sois revenu, dit Hermione, le ton plein de reproche. D'autant plus que Ginny t'a demandé de ne pas le faire.

- Hermione… commença Harry avant de s'apercevoir qu'une médicomage les observait avec intérêt par dessus sa tablette. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ailleurs, si tu as le temps ?

- Oui, j'ai fini, j'avais juste à leur déposer de la paperasse, acquiesça Hermione. Ils ont fait une nouvelle commande de potions, les Guérisseurs ont dit qu'elles étaient très efficaces.

Hermione semblait ravie. Elle travaillait pour une équipe de recherche indépendante spécialisée dans les traitements médicaux, et cela l'amenait souvent à faire des aller-retours à Ste-Mangouste pour parler affaires ou faire des livraisons.

- On peut transplaner ? demanda Harry. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce qu'on se moque de moi aujourd'hui.

- Oui, bien sûr, » dit Hermione ; et ils gagnèrent la zone de transplanage côte à côte. Il s'agrippa au bras de son amie, préférant la laisser gérer tant que son esprit serait occupé par la palpitation qu'il sentait dans sa lèvre, et par celui qui en était la cause. Il inspira profondément et retint son souffle avant de disparaître dans un _pop sonore_.

Ils réapparurent à l'arrière d'un bar que Harry reconnut : _Le Sphinx et le Dragon_, un établissement qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse par rapport au _Chaudron Baveur,_ et qui donc était beaucoup plus calme. Ron et lui s'y rendaient souvent pour boire un verre en diverses occasions, mais jamais dans la journée. Harry aimait beaucoup ce bar : c'était un vieil immeuble délabré dont la construction s'était étirée sur de nombreuses années, au fil des différents propriétaires et bâtisseurs. Il était ainsi plein d'étages inégaux, d'alcôves, de cages d'escaliers et de petits recoins : c'était parfait pour s'asseoir à l'abri des regards. Hermione monta quelques marches et passa une série de gros piliers de bois verticaux pour l'amener à une petite table à l'arrière de la salle. Harry se glissa dans les fauteuils et bascula la tête en arrière contre le dossier de cuir usé, fermant les yeux, tandis que Hermione allait leur chercher à boire.

« J'ai aussi commandé de quoi grignoter, dit la voix de Hermione quelques minutes plus tard. Tu as l'air affamé. Et crevé. Ne bouge pas. »

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Hermione brandir sa baguette dans sa direction, et il sentit sa lèvre cicatriser, bien qu'elle demeurât un peu douloureuse et enflée.

« Merci », dit-il en la touchant précautionneusement.

Hermione lui fit passer une Bièraubeurre.

« Bon, alors Draco Malfoy a refait surface. »

Harry acquiesça. Il se sentait épuisé. Il se sentait toujours vidé après avoir transplané, et à cela s'ajoutait une matinée de Quidditch et une bagarre avec Draco, sans compter une semaine de nuits agitées.

« Ron m'a dit pourquoi il était à l'hôpital, dit Hermione, baissant les yeux vers sa boisson. C'est terrible.

- Mmm, fit Harry en acquiesçant. Ça m'énerve de le voir là-bas. Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça.

- J'en ai aussi parlé à Ginny, poursuivit Hermione, sans répondre. Elle pense que tu ne vas pas y retourner.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'y retournerais pas. Elle m'a juste demandé de ne rien faire, dit Harry, agacé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je pense que Ginny a raison, insista Hermione en prenant son verre pour le reposer aussitôt. Tu n'es pas responsable de lui, Harry.

- Ron pense que je fais bien, s'entêta Harry ; et Hermione haussa un sourcil. Si, je te jure.

- Ronald Weasley pense qu'impliquer Malfoy dans nos vies est une bonne chose ? dit Hermione lentement.

Harry soupira et but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

- Non, c'est pas ça… On ne va pas l'impliquer… Je veux seulement qu'il aille bien. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de morts, pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça.

Hermione acquiesça, semblant comprendre le bien-fondé de ce que disait Harry.

- Il faut que tu en parles à Ginny, dit-elle doucement. Tu sais qu'elle sera furieuse si elle l'apprend de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Attends une seconde, tu n'es pas en train de me dire de ne pas retourner voir Malfoy, demanda Harry, les yeux plissés.

- Non. Tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, quoiqu'on dise. C'est comme ça que tu marches, » dit Hermione avec un sourire qui disparut aussitôt derrière son verre. Harry attendit : il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

« Je pense seulement que ce n'est pas très sympa pour Ginny. Tu sais à quel point ça a été dur pour elle de te savoir impliqué dans le procès d'appel de Malfoy, après ce que son père lui a fait avec le journal de Jedusor.

- Il faut que je le fasse, Mione. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Harry, voulant qu'elle comprenne.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours pensé de Ginny et toi…

Harry grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Pas aujourd'hui, pitié. Je suis crevé. Ce foutu Draco Malfoy m'a mis un pain dans la figure et j'ai vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, surtout pas à Ginny et moi. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais lui adressa un petit sourire triste qu'il ne put pas tout à fait comprendre. On leur servit à manger et Hermione passa à un autre sujet, très loin de quoi que ce soit de roux ou de blond, en territoire nettement plus neutre.

Deux de ses trois amis les plus proches étaient donc d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait aider Draco. Enfin, d'accord était un bien grand mot, mais ils n'essayaient pas de l'en décourager, ce qui renforçait sa résolution d'aider le Serpentard, même si ledit Serpentard ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide... pour le moment.


	5. Une ouverture

**Note de la trad :** _J'oublie à qui j'ai répondu ou non... en tout cas merci de lire et de partager vos réactions ! Bonne lecture !_

—

**Chapitre 5 : Une ouverture**

—

Harry ne put appliquer le conseil de Hermione de parler à Ginny que le surlendemain. Celle-ci vivait tantôt avec Harry au Square Grimmaurd, tantôt au Terrier. Cet arrangement convenait parfaitement à Harry : il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne remarquait jamais vraiment si elle était là ou non. Bien sûr, il _aimait_ qu'elle soit là pour partager son lit, beaucoup, mais il ne remarquait jamais vraiment ses absences. Ce n'était qu'un autre aspect de leurs natures indépendantes et de la liberté de leur relation – quelque chose que Hermione considérerait sans doute comme un problème. Hermione avait tort : cela ne rendait pas Harry malheureux, donc ça n'était pas un problème.

Confortablement installés dans le canapé, dans l'obscurité et le calme du salon, ils regardaient la télévision (dont Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer – la maison était sinon trop silencieuse) ; la seule lumière de la pièce provenait du scintillement de l'écran. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry se lança. Cela ne se passa pas très bien.

« Je suis retourné à Ste-Mangouste l'autre jour, dit-il sans détourner les yeux de l'écran auquel il ne faisait déjà plus trop attention depuis un moment.

Ginny était allongée à ses côtés, la tête sur son torse, et il la sentit se raidir un peu, mais elle ne leva pas la tête.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'y irais pas, répondit-elle, un peu énervée.

- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, tu m'as juste demandé de ne pas le faire, rectifia Harry.

Ginny releva lentement la tête.

- Et ça ne suffisait pas ?

- Gin, ce n'est pas contre toi, dit Harry en toute franchise. Si je ne l'aide pas, j'ai peur qu'il meure.

Ginny se réinstalla contre Harry.

- Tant mieux, dit-elle un peu fort.

Harry se redressa brusquement, la délogeant de sa position, ce qui lui attira un regard noir.

- Non, ce n'est pas _tant mieux_, dit-il d'une voix incrédule. Il risque de _mourir_.

- Et alors ? Si c'est ce qu'il veut, laisse-le faire, dit Ginny avec désinvolture. C'est son choix.

- Comment fais-tu pour n'en avoir rien à faire que des gens meurent ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, abasourdi.

- C'est _Malfoy_, dit Ginny ; et Harry sentit qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas se mettre à crier. C'est le mal en personne, il ne vit que pour gâcher la vie à tout le monde !

- Ginny, calme-toi…

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, serrant les poings.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu as oublié ce que son père m'a fait ?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais ce n'est pas son père.

Ginny eut un rire forcé.

- Ce sont exactement les mêmes, Harry, Marques des Ténèbres assorties et tout.

- Arrête ça, dit Harry doucement, se passant les mains sur le visage. Allez, viens là.

Il tendit la main en signe de paix et respira avec soulagement lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux – mais prit sa main tout de même – et se rassit à côté de lui.

- Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, mais il faut que je le fasse. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… Ron est arrivé à mieux l'expliquer que moi, admit Harry. Quelque chose du genre… parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie et que je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans son procès d'appel, je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne serai pas sûr qu'il va bien.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de donner, » dit Ginny d'une voix atone à laquelle Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Elle plongea ses grands yeux bruns dans les siens en soupirant :

« OK. Fais-le, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester dans les parages pendant ce temps. Je ne veux pas… Je ne supporte pas d'entendre ce nom. »

Elle embrassa Harry doucement avant de se lever.

« Où tu vas ? demanda Harry sans bouger du canapé.

- Chez Ron et Hermione. Fais-moi signe quand Malfoy sera sorti de notre vie, ou quand il sera mort. »

Harry la regarda quitter la pièce, bouche bée ; il n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots puissent sortir de sa bouche. Comme pouvait-elle si peu se soucier de la mort d'un autre être humain, même s'il s'agissait de _Malfoy _? Harry sentit une sorte de malheur s'enraciner dans son ventre. Il avait remarqué en plusieurs occasions que Ginny n'était pas aussi mûre que lui : elle sortait tout juste de Poudlard et ne portait pas, comme lui, le poids de la guerre sur ses épaules. Elle était plus mûre que la plupart des sorcières de son âge, et Harry remerciait le Ciel pour cela, mais ils n'en étaient néanmoins pas au même point, et l'affaire Malfoy ne faisait qu'agrandir le gouffre qui les séparait.

…

« Harry James Potter ! »

Harry fit volte-face avec un cri étouffé, brandissant instinctivement son Éclair de Feu au-dessus de sa tête avant de voir une Hermione Granger en pétard dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa cuisine.

« Harry Potter, tu étais sur le point de me frapper avec ton balai ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, commença Harry.

Hermione lui lança un _regard_, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le balais au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'abaissa piteusement.

- Tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout. Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? C'est encore la Cheminette qui s'est déverrouillée toute seule ?

- Non, Ginny m'a donné sa clé. Tu l'as vraiment contrariée, dit Hermione, entrant dans la cuisine et faisant asseoir Harry avant d'aller faire du thé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il adorait la façon de faire d'Hermione : droit au but et pas de prisonniers. C'était brutal mais ça faisait gagner énormément de temps et évitait tout quiproquo. Aucun malentendu possible avec une Hermione aussi directe.

- Hermione, pas que je ne n'apprécie pas les visites surprises quand je viens juste de rentrer d'un entraînement, mais est-ce que je peux au moins aller me changer ? demanda Harry, en effet encore vêtu de son équipement de Quidditch et couvert de boue.

Hermione fit volte-face et lui adressa un doigt d'honneur clair et concis. Harry étouffa un éclat de rire. Ron avait visiblement autant d'influence sur Hermione qu'elle sur lui.

Une minute plus tard, Hermione mit sur la table le thé de Harry et un café pour elle, puis elle se glissa sur la chaise à côté de lui. Harry se demanda distraitement si ça allait toujours se passer comme ça : parler à ses amis des mêmes choses chacun à leur tour en un carrousel continuel.

- Tu persistes à vouloir aider Malfoy ? demanda Hermione de but en blanc.

- Ouaip.

- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est une idée stupide ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Et tu te fiches de contrarier Ginny ?

Hermione plissa les yeux et Harry eut la présence d'esprit de ravaler le « non » provocateur qui faillit lui échapper des lèvres.

- Elle… elle est horrible avec ça, dit Harry, qui voyant qu'Hermione ne disait rien prit cela comme une invitation à poursuivre : Elle a dit un truc du genre… fais-moi signe quand Malfoy sera mort.

Hermione haussa les sourcils très haut et Harry résista à l'envie de faire celui qui est content de son petit effet. Il se contenta d'une gorgée de thé victorieuse. Apparemment Hermione ne savait pas tout. Il renchérit :

- Et je lui ai dit qu'il risquait de mourir et elle a dit « tant mieux ».

- Non, elle… commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre. Harry, écoute, je m'inquiète pour Ginny et toi. Vous deux… enfin tu sais ce que j'en pense. Et cette histoire avec Malfoy ne va pas améliorer les choses.

- Tout va bien entre Ginny et moi, s'impatienta Harry. Et ça ira toujours bien une fois que j'aurai remis Malfoy sur pied.

- Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire ? demanda Hermione, un peu désespérée.

- Non. Je veux le faire, s'entêta Harry.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, dit Hermione, mais Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tu sais qu'il faut que je le fasse et je pensais que tu comprenais. Je t'en supplie, ne laisse pas Ginny te faire changer d'avis. J'ai besoin de ton soutien, dit-il, prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

- Tu risques de perdre Ginny si tu continues comme ça, dit-elle doucement. Elle est beaucoup plus contrariée et en colère qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, et elle va le ruminer, et…

- Ça va aller, dit Harry fermement.

Hermione le regarda sans rien dire pendant un long moment avant de regarder leurs mains jointes sur la table. Harry vit le même petit sourire triste que l'autre jour apparaître furtivement sur ses lèvres, avant d'être remplacé par un air résolu. Harry se méfia un peu : c'était un air qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis Poudlard, le regard perçant des révisions d'examens.

- Bon. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir aujourd'hui, dit-elle vivement, lâchant la main de Harry pour s'emparer de son café.

- Je t'ai dit… attends, quoi ? fit Harry, ébahi.

- Va le voir aujourd'hui, répéta Hermione. J'en ai assez d'essayer de vous aider Ginny et toi, il est clair que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, alors je fais comme si Ginny n'existait pas et je te dis ce que _je_ pense que tu devrais faire. Va le voir, vois s'il est toujours en colère contre toi.

Harry lui sourit et elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué en réponse.

- J'ai pas franchement envie de me reprendre une droite, cela dit… dit-il avec regrets en touchant sa lèvre à présent complètement guérie.

- À mon avis, il t'en voulait seulement parce qu'il t'avait dit beaucoup de choses sans s'en rendre compte, dit Hermione en toute rationalité. Imagine si tu étais à sa place, si Malfoy était celui qui te trouvait dans cette situation.

- Je me dirais _n'importe qui, mais pas lui_, dit Harry avec un éclat de rire. OK, je vois. Mais alors pourquoi je devrais y retourner aujourd'hui ? Je pensais attendre encore quelques jours, histoire de ne pas trop l'accabler.

- Tu es son seul visiteur, dit Hermione doucement. Il va t'en vouloir de faire ça, mais il est sans doute en train d'attendre que tu reviennes. Et plus tu attendras, plus il sera en colère contre lui-même et contre toi.

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Il m'attend ? Il m'a dit d'aller me faire mettre, il m'a dit… »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Ok. J'irai cet après-midi.

- Tu nous tiens au courant, Ron et moi, de comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione, en pressant brièvement la main de Harry.

- Oui, promis. »

…

Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'instant même où il arriva dans le couloir des chambres d'isolement. La porte bleue était ouverte et de l'intérieur de la chambre de Draco lui parvenaient des cris et des injures ; deux Guérisseurs se tenaient à l'extérieur de la chambre, baguettes pointées vers l'intérieur.

« Eh ! appela Harry, pressant le pas et se mettant à courir à travers le couloir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se précipita dans la chambre malgré les protestations inutiles des Guérisseurs qu'il bouscula au passage, et poussa un cri de rage lorsqu'il vit ce qui s'y passait.

Draco était retenu à son lit par des cordes magiques et deux Guérisseurs tentaient de le forcer à avaler un philtre calmant. Draco leur donnait beaucoup de mal : bien qu'il fût attaché au lit, il se démenait comme un forcené tout en déversant un flot continu d'injures qui expliquaient à tout le monde le fond de ses pensées.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria Harry.

Les Guérisseurs firent volte-face, leur regard repérant immédiatement la cicatrice.

- Monsieur Potter…

- Monsieur…

- Monsieur, on n'y peut rien, il faut lui administrer des calmants, dit l'un des Guérisseur à l'extérieur de la chambre, se glissant dans la chambre. Il refuse tout traitement et ne veut plus manger…

Harry se retourna vers Draco et plongea son regard dans le sien, haussant les sourcils juste un peu, suffisamment pour que Draco le remarque. Celui-ci se tut aussitôt, acquiesçant imperceptiblement.

- Ne le droguez pas. Je veux lui parler, dit Harry, employant le même ton péremptoire qu'il avait employé lors du procès de Draco. Laissez-nous seuls, s'il vous plaît.

Les Guérisseurs se concertèrent du regard avant de se retourner vers Harry.

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il est dangereux, commença l'une d'entre eux.

- Il est attaché à son lit et j'ai une baguette. Le pire qu'il puisse me faire, c'est de me hurler dessus, et croyez-moi, ça ne risque pas de mettre ma vie en danger. »

La Guérisseur qui avait émis l'objection déglutit et chercha du renfort auprès de ses collègues. N'obtenant de leur part que des regards vides ou obstinément fuyants, elle fit un geste agacé et résigné du bras, et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant le philtre calmant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Si vous arriviez à lui faire prendre ça, ce serait grandement apprécié, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry acquiesça et attendit que les Guérisseurs lui aient emboîté le pas et aient refermé la porte avant de bondir vers le lit et d'entreprendre de défaire les liens qui retenaient les épaules, poitrine, taille et jambes de Draco.

« Tu as oublié ton blanc destrier, Potter, toussa Draco, se dégageant péniblement les bras quand Harry lui eut libéré les épaules.

- Je l'ai laissé dehors. Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans les hôpitaux, répliqua Harry le plus sérieusement du monde, concentré sur les nœuds qui s'étaient fermement resserrés à la suite des mouvements violents de Draco. Le regard de Draco eut un bref pétillement amusé.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus jamais revenir, dit-il d'une voix éraillée, tout en observant les doigts de Harry qui s'activaient autour des nœuds.

- Dur… répondit Harry et Draco se tut de nouveau. Tu as vraiment arrêté de manger ? demanda-t-il en s'attaquant au dernier nœud.

- La ferme.

Harry parvint à défaire les liens autour des jambes de Draco et celui-ci se dégagea pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, sans un mot, se massant la poitrine là où les cordes l'avaient retenu.

- Merci.

Ç'avait été dit si bas que Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- De rien.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, perturbé seulement par le grincement léger du lit : Harry balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

- Tu y as repensé ? À ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Harry lorsqu'il fut évident que Draco n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

- Oui, dit Draco. Mais je ne peux rien pour toi, Potter.

- Ce n'est pas la question, c'est à moi de faire quelque chose pour toi, dit Harry, exaspéré. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser t'aider ?

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, répondit immédiatement Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse me rendre indigne de confiance…

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, Potter, dit Draco doucement. Je ne fais confiance à personne.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler, dit Draco.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne reprit la parole pendant un moment, mais le silence entre eux n'était pas pénible. Harry surprit Draco à regarder le flacon sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il comprit que le blond lui était reconnaissant d'avoir empêché les Guérisseurs de le remettre sous sédatifs.

- Ils font ça souvent ? demanda Harry doucement.

- Aussi souvent qu'il le peuvent, légalement, dit Draco tout bas. J'ai horreur de ça. Je ne me mettrais pas autant en colère s'ils ne le faisaient pas sans raison…

- Je n'ai pas du tout aimé te voir comme ça, admit Harry. Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

- Mais tu en as profité quand même pour me poser tout un tas de questions, dit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

- Sincèrement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu à te poser de questions. Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler.

- Alors tu aurais dû partir, rétorqua Draco.

- C'est fait maintenant, Malfoy, dit Harry en se tournant vers lui ; il eut un léger sursaut en voyant que le blond l'observait attentivement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de revenir ? demanda Draco, sur un ton tout à coup pressant. À cause de toi, c'est difficile de vouloir…

Il s'interrompit soudain, fermant la bouche, pinçant les lèvres et détournant le regard. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le bord du lit au point que ses phalanges devinrent blanches.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, le cœur battant.

Une ouverture.

- Rien, dit Draco rapidement.

- Non, Malfoy, dis-moi, insista Harry.

Malfoy se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et reposa le front sur les barreaux.

- Potter, s'il te plaît, va-t-en, dit-il d'une voix ouvertement suppliante qui surprit Harry. Je t'en supplie, va-t-en.

Harry se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Draco, posant une main sur son épaule, mais Draco se dégagea immédiatement, se décalant d'un pas.

- Je reviendrai demain, dit Harry.

- Non, par pitié, arrête de dire ça ! dit Draco en se retournant vers Harry, l'air en colère pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait cessé de hurler sur les Guérisseurs. Dis-moi que tu ne reviendras pas.

- Je reviendrai, répondit Harry d'une voix imperturbable.

- Je te hais, cracha Draco. Tu n'es qu'un faux héros pitoyable qui prend son pied à sauver les gens. Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu sauver ton parrain, ou le jumeau Weasley, ou…

Harry sentit une bouffée de rage monter mais il remarqua que les yeux de Draco brillaient comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer et son menton tremblait ; il se mordait la lèvre si fort que cela allait laissait des marques. Il essayait seulement de le faire partir. Même dans de tels moments de désespoir, il gardait toute la perfidie des Serpentards.

- Ça ne marchera pas, fit Harry en mettant les mains dans les poches. Quoi que tu dises, ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir. »

Draco le scruta du regard encore un temps, les yeux écarquillés, puis se jeta dans un coin de la chambre, se lassant tomber au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots amers.

Inquiet, Harry fit un pas en avant pour venir le réconforter, mais s'arrêta. Il se dit que Draco risquait de ne pas bien réagir à de nouveaux contacts physiques, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était de toute façon vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Je reviendrai. »

Il savait que Malfoy l'avait entendu, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Alors Harry fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire et partit, certain que Draco saurait qu'il reviendrait le voir.


	6. Des lettres et des bulles

** —**

**Chapitre 6 : Des lettres et des bulles**

—

Il reçut la lettre le soir même. Elle avait été apportée par un petit hibou fauve inconnu, qui disparut à peine Harry l'eut-il détachée de sa patte. Il était seul dans son salon, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main et un livre sur les genoux, quand le hibou avait frappé à sa fenêtre, et il était à présent assis au bord du canapé, à relire la lettre pour la quatrième fois, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

_À : H POTTER_

_De : D Malfoy :: Patient # 4325 MD_

_Lettre expédiée de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques à 19h22._

_Si le contenu de cette lettre se révèle inquiétant, n'hésitez pas à contacter l'un de nos Guérisseurs par hibou, Cheminette ou en personne._

_-.-.-.-_

_Potter._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ça… sous surveillance bien sûr, qu'ils puissent bien voir chaque mot que j'écris, s'ils sont suffisamment cons pour oser essayer._

_J'avais tout prévu avant que tu ne te ramènes. J'allais mourir et ç'aurait été fini, et ça m'allait très bien. C'était ce que je voulais. J'en ai marre, marre de me battre et de perdre des gens et je ne supporte pas l'idée que ça puisse se reproduire encore. Je suis lâche, je sais, mais je pense que la frontière entre ce genre de lâcheté et le courage est très mince._

_Il y a trop de choses contre moi._

_Et quand enfin j'accepte tout ça, tu débarques et me redonnes de l'espoir. En deux ans, personne n'est jamais venu voir comment j'allais, et toi si, et c'est d'une ironie fabuleuse parce que tu me détestes. Tu as toutes les raisons de me détester. Et je te déteste et je me déteste parce que maintenant j'espère, je me dis que peut-être je peux ne pas mourir, que peut-être ça va s'arranger._

_Mais je finis toujours par perdre tout le monde et c'est ce qui arrivera pour toi aussi, et même si tu n'es qu'un connard fini, je ne voudrais pas te perdre. JE NE laisserai PAS ma vie entre tes mains pour te voir disparaître ensuite. Je ne laisserai personne me faire ça. Alors arrête de venir me voir que je puisse retourner à mon triste sort et en finir._

_DM._

Harry avait envie de bondir sur ses pieds et d'exécuter une de ces ridicules petites danses de la victoire que Ron exécutait à chaque fois que les Canons remportaient un match. C'était bon. Draco avait cédé, il reprenait espoir, il ne voulait pas mourir… Harry se surprit à rire et à serrer la lettre contre sa poitrine.

« Malfoy, espèce de petit con ridicule, débile, égoïste et fabuleux, » dit Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, résistant à l'envie d'embrasser le parchemin. Malgré toutes ces nuits sans sommeil et toutes ses disputes avec Ginny, il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point il s'inquiétait pour Draco. À présent que le Serpentard avait admis qu'il espérait, son cœur et ses poumons s'étaient libérés d'un gros poids ; il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ç'avait été lourd.

Harry saisit son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, porta un toast au mur et le descendit d'un trait. Ce n'était qu'un petit pas de la part de Draco, mais pour Harry c'était énorme.

Et Draco avait fait l'effort de lui écrire une lettre. Même si les mots lui demandaient de le laisser tranquille, Harry comprenait que Draco voulait dire qu'il aurait très bien pu ne jamais rien écrire.

Harry se renfonça dans le canapé et mit les pieds sur la table basse l'un après l'autre avec un sourire satisfait. Cela semblait faisable à présent. Ce serait dur, épuisant, frustrant et cela le rendrait probablement fou, mais la tâche ne paraissait plus impossible.

…

De toute sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais manqué un entraînement de Quidditch, mais ce matin-là ce fut sans une once d'hésitation qu'il contacta par Cheminette la capitaine de son équipe, Annabelle, lui disant qu'il était tombé du lit et s'était fait un tour de rein.

Elle fixa sa figure innocente un long moment avant de finalement acquiescer.

- Prends ta semaine Potter, dit-elle avec un geste de la main. On peut se débrouiller sans toi.

Harry sourit et acquiesça à son tour.

- Merci beaucoup, Annabelle, vraiment.

- Dis-toi que tu as de la chance qu'on n'ait pas de match avant trois semaines, dit-elle sèchement. Sinon, tu serais sur le terrain même si tu t'étais _cassé_ le dos en tombant du lit.

- Oui chef, dit Harry précipitamment.

Annabelle était l'une des rares personnes sur terre qui rendaient Harry vraiment nerveux, et il était content de ne pas avoir à faire ce genre de choses souvent.

Il sauta le petit-déjeuner et fonça directement à l'hôpital, se dirigeant vers la sorcière d'accueil avec détermination :

- Je voudrais voir le Guérisseur en charge du traitement de Draco Malfoy, dit-il sans préambule.

- Bien Monsieur, dit la sorcière, sur un ton d'ennui profond. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir… »

Du bout de sa baguette, elle tapa un morceau de parchemin vert sur une pile près d'elle : le parchemin se plia en un avion de papier et fusa dans la cage d'escaliers.

« Le Guérisseur Taylor descendra dès qu'il aura fini son tour du troisième étage. »

Harry voulut protester, mais se dit qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour recourir à un caprice de « _Je suis Harry Potter, plus connu sous le nom d'Élu, alors faites ce que je dis_. » Et d'ailleurs, s'il en tentait une, cela risquait de se retrouver dans les journaux et il courrait le risque que tout le monde apprenne ce qui arrivait à Draco, et qu'Annabelle apprenne qu'il séchait.

Harry s'affala sur une chaise en plastique et attendit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il se trouvait au point de non retour, au début de quelque chose qui pouvait potentiellement mal se terminer pour lui et ses amis.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Un Guérisseur traversait la salle dans sa direction, époussetant sa manche encore fumante, l'air agité.

« Veuillez m'excuser, quelqu'un a fait une overdose de ces saletés de sucettes langue-de-feu Weasley. Huit en une heure, quel imbécile ! Je suis désolé… J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre.

- Non, pas du tout, dit Harry en lui serrant la main. Peut-on aller ailleurs, pour parler en privé ? »

Le Guérisseur Taylor acquiesça, et Harry le reconnut : c'était l'un des quatre qui avaient transféré Draco la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ici. Il le mena à une petite salle d'attente aux murs couleur magnolia qui comportait deux canapés marrons, une pile de vieux _Sorcière Hebdo_ et une plante à Pipaillon posée dans un coin. Harry n'aimait pas ces salles d'attente : malgré les tons clairs et le parfum agréable de la plante, l'atmosphère y était oppressante, claustrophobe, pleine d'échos de mauvaises nouvelles. Le Guérisseur invita Harry à s'asseoir et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Bien. Vous vouliez parler de Draco, dit-il d'une voix grave, s'asseyant sur l'un des deux canapés mous en soupirant.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry en s'asseyant sur l'autre canapé en face de l'homme.

- Je ne sais pas si vos visites ont été bénéfiques ou non, grimaça le Guérisseur. Son humeur est une vraie girouette…

- Je l'avais remarqué, dit Harry d'une voix blanche. Son état ne s'améliore pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le Guérisseur se passa les mains sur le visage avec fatigue.

- On ne sait pas très bien. Il y a des jours où il semble aller mieux, mais en l'espace d'une seconde tout s'effondre, et violemment. On a tout essayé avec lui : des sorts remontants, des potions stabilisatrices, mais sa magie ne répond pas. Ça a marché un moment, après votre dernière visite, mais ça a disparu assez rapidement.

- Sa magie ne répond pas ? demanda Harry et le Guérisseur acquiesça.

- Il est dépressif, Monsieur Potter. Si la dépression est grave, la magie des patients se replie, ils ne peuvent plus y faire appel, et cela signifie que passé un certain stade, la thérapie ne peut plus rien pour eux.

Le Guérisseur eut l'air plus abattu que jamais.

- Tant qu'il ne voudra pas se remettre lui-même, on ne peut rien faire, à part le garder ici.

Harry comprenait et acquiesça lentement. Il n'avait pas pensé que la magie de Draco puisse être affectée par sa dépression, et il eut un élan de sympathie envers le blond.

- Il vous a écrit une lettre hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Rien d'inapproprié j'espère ?

- Non, mais c'est justement pour ça que je voulais vous voir. Je voudrais être répertorié comme son ayant-droit.

- Mais vous n'avez aucun lien familial… dit le Guérisseur, abasourdi.

- Je sais, mais il n'a plus de proches en vie, insista Harry. Et je ne pense pas qu'il devrait être ici sans personne pour l'aider à prendre des décisions médicales, surtout s'il n'a pas le droit de prendre ses propres décisions.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, dit le Guérisseur, l'air un peu offensé que Harry sous-entende que l'hôpital ne prenait pas les meilleures décisions concernant les soins d'un patient. Mais vous n'avez aucun lien…

- J'ai signé les papiers de mise en liberté de Malfoy lors de son procès d'appel, dit Harry sèchement et le Guérisseur eut l'air de comprendre. Ce qui signifie que je suis responsable de lui s'il a des démêlés avec la justice, et je voudrais étendre cela aux questions médicales. Il n'est pas bien ici, et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour lui.

Harry hésita un instant avant d'enfoncer le clou :

- Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il ne reçoit pas les meilleurs soins possibles à cause de préjugés concernant son passé de la part de certains membres du personnel et d'autres patients. »

Le Guérisseur ne put que le regarder bouche bée. Harry patienta une dizaine de secondes, mais le Guérisseur ne referma pas la bouche, alors Harry reprit :

« On y gagne tous les deux. Je m'occupe de lui et vous en êtes débarrassé. Je pense pouvoir l'aider, et je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il aille mieux. Si je n'y arrive pas, vous le reprenez et vous pourrez me donner du _je vous l'avais bien dit_. »

Le Guérisseur se redressa à ces mots et regarda Harry d'un air un peu désespéré.

« Monsieur, je vous prie de le croire, je ne laisse _jamais_ tomber un patient, mais lui, c'est…

- Un cauchemar. Croyez-moi, je le sais, » termina Harry d'une voix morose.

…

Draco en avait assez de cette sensation. Une bulle dans sa poitrine qui ne voulait pas éclater, une boule de nerfs et d'angoisse. Elle était là depuis qu'il avait envoyé cette foutue lettre à Potter ; au début, Draco avait été ravi de ressentir enfin quelque chose eu lieu du néant, mais à présent il voulait que ça s'arrête, cette présence étouffante le rendait fou. Il avait crié, hurlé et s'était battu avec ses Guérisseurs, mais ça ne voulait pas partir.

_Vive l'espoir_, songea Draco avec amertume. Il était assis dans le coin de sa chambre, les genoux remontés sous le menton et la tempe contre le mur. _C'est pour ça que ça sert à rien d'en avoir, ça fait trop mal, putain._

Il entendit le cliquetis familier de sa porte que l'on déverrouillait et releva la tête, se maudissant sur le champ. Voilà qu'il se reprenait à _espérer_ encore, espérer que ce serait Potter et il fallait qu'il arrête avec ça. Il attendit de voir le vert familier des robes d'un des Guérisseurs, qui viendrait vérifier son état ou lui faire avaler quelque chose…

La bulle dans sa poitrine éclata, déversant du soulagement et quelque chose d'autre dans tout son corps lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme brun dans l'encadrement de la porte, un feuillet de parchemin à la main et l'autre main tendue dans sa direction.

« Viens, dit Harry. Tu as l'autorisation de sortir pour venir avec moi, et on va s'occuper de toi. »

Draco se figea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il se mit à paniquer. Il n'était pas prêt à ça ; une lueur d'espoir, bon, mais sortir et aller vivre avec Potter – avec _Potter _?

« Malfoy, dit Harry doucement. C'est le seul moyen de te faire sortir de cette chambre. »

Draco regarda fixement la main qui lui était tendue, déchiré entre l'envie de bondir et d'embrasser Potter et celle de pleurer tout un panel d'options terrifiantes s'ouvrait à lui. Qu'allait-il faire une fois dehors ? Il détourna les yeux de la main de Potter, le cœur battant si fort qu'il en avait la nausée. Et s'il ne s'en sortait jamais ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir ? Et si Potter le laissait tomber et qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau ici sans aucune porte de sortie ? _Potter_ était-il vraiment une meilleure alternative que de rester là ?

« Draco, » fit une voix douce, et il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est ta dernière chance. »

Draco plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et, alors que celui-ci cillait, attendant une réponse, Draco se décida.


	7. Sleep is for the week

**Ndt **: _J'ai l'impression que le titre de ce chapitre est une référence musicale alors je le laisse en anglais. Merci pour les reviews et les suivis !  
_

—

**Chapitre 7 : _Sleep is for the week_**

—

Harry retint son souffle en attendant la réponse du blond qui le dévisageait en tremblant, l'air terrifié.

« Draco, » dit-il doucement, sans trop savoir comment le prénom de Draco s'était retrouvé dans sa bouche. « C'est ta dernière chance. »

Il attendit, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, puis Draco bougea : il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et un mot seul s'échappa dans un souffle :

« Non. »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Draco détourna de nouveau la tête, ferma les yeux et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Il savait que Draco ne voulait pas être ici, il le _savait_. La lettre – tout ce que Draco avait dit dans la lettre – hurlait à Harry qu'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait, et Harry avait la certitude qu'il aimerait mieux mourir plutôt que de laisser tomber le Serpentard.

Il secoua la tête et traversa la chambre pour s'agenouiller auprès de Draco, se risquant à poser une main hésitante sur le dos de celui-ci. Le blond sursauta à ce contact mais ne s'écarta pas.

« Je sais que tu as peur, dit Harry doucement. Et ça va être très difficile. Mais je sais que tu peux le faire, si tu cesses de penser que tout le monde est contre toi. Je ne suis plus ton ennemi. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Inconsciemment, il se mit à caresser le dos de Draco en petits cercles apaisants.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Draco dans un souffle.

- Si, pressa Harry.

Draco secoua de nouveau la tête.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Tu n'es qu'un gros menteur, dit Harry. Tout ce que tu m'as écrit dans cette lettre, tu le pensais, je le sais, alors n'essaie pas de me mentir maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien, tu en as déjà dit la moitié et je ne suis pas près de l'oublier.

Draco frémit légèrement sous la main de Harry.

- Tu vas me laisser tomber, dit-il, si bas que c'était presque inaudible.

- Non. Je te promets que non. Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que tu n'iras pas bien, et je n'y peux rien. Fais-moi confiance…

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement et Harry patienta, sans cesser de tracer dans son dos des motifs apaisants.

Draco déglutit.

- Mais… j'ai la Marque… je…

- N'y pense pas, c'est secondaire. On va déjà te sortir d'ici, dit Harry. Une chose à la fois.

- Une chose à la fois, répéta Draco en ouvrant les yeux.

Harry cessa son mouvement et attendit, les nerfs à rude épreuve ; son cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater dans sa poitrine…

Quand le miracle se produisit, il faillit en pleurer : Draco Malfoy acquiesça et se retourna lentement, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Harry.

Harry sentit comme une décharge électrique lorsque les doigts chauds de Malfoy se refermèrent sur les siens. Troublé par cette sensation, il se releva en chancelant légèrement, et aida Draco à se remettre debout lui aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le blond évitait soigneusement son regard et gardait les yeux rivés au sol, quoiqu'il n'essayât pas de lâcher la main de Harry.

- J'ai récupéré toutes tes affaires. On va prendre la Cheminette pour rentrer chez moi, comme ça personne ne te verra.

Draco hocha la tête. Harry tira légèrement sur sa main et Draco le suivit de l'autre côté de la porte bleue. Le jeune Guérisseur qui les attendait dans le couloir leur emboîta le pas, une carton portant le matricule 4325MD sous le bras et un sourire à la fois incrédule et enchanté plaqué sur le visage.

- Je ne fais ça que pour sortir d'ici.

Harry sourit aux mots de Draco ; celui-ci s'accrochait encore fermement à sa main tandis que Harry l'entraînait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Oui, je sais, dit Harry.

- Et je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, dit Draco avec humeur.

- Je sais, répéta Harry.

- Et je ne serai ni _gentil_, ni _ravi_.

- Aucun souci, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte d'un bureau dans lequel une flambée verte brûlait déjà. Le Guérisseur avait raison, songea Harry, perplexe. L'humeur de Draco changeait si vite que c'était difficile à suivre, en un clin d'œil il passait de l'état de loque larmoyante au petit morveux irascible.

Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans le feu le premier, mais se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient toujours prisonniers de ceux de Draco. Il interrogea le blond du regard et vit de la panique dans les yeux gris.

- Bon, passe le premier, mais attends-moi de l'autre côté. »

Draco acquiesça, entra dans la cheminée et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Harry se retourna vers le Guérisseur qui lui tendit la boîte contenant les affaires de Draco avec un sourire léger.

« Prenez soin de lui. Et, s'il vous plaît, ne le ramenez que si vous ne pouvez _vraiment_ pas faire autrement. »

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire triste et lui pressa l'épaule, mais ne répondit rien ; il ne voulait pas laisser Draco seul au Square Grimmaurd plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il inspira profondément, s'agrippant fortement à la boîte, et entra à son tour dans les flammes. Il trouva Draco parfaitement immobile au milieu de son salon, à regarder autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bienvenue chez moi, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre si tu veux.

Il attendit patiemment que Draco ait fini d'inspecter les lieux. Les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui et il sentit un frisson le parcourir sous ce regard intense ; il se détourna et fit signe à Draco de le suivre.

Il emmena Draco dans la chambre du quatrième étage. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry et ses amis avaient complètement refait et remeublé la maison, la transformant en un lieu clair, aéré, qui ressemblait enfin à une vraie maison.

La chambre était simple et petite comparée aux autres chambres de la maison, mais c'était incomparablement mieux que la cellule d'isolement de Ste-Mangouste. Il y avait un grand lit double au centre, un meuble de bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout le mur de gauche, et puis un bureau avec une chaise confortable devant la grande fenêtre à droite qui donnait sur les toits de Londres.

Harry n'avouerait jamais combien il avait réfléchi avant de choisir cette chambre. Il avait consciemment écarté celles qui avaient un lit à baldaquin, ainsi que celles dont la salle de bain attenante comportait une baignoire. Les livres de la bibliothèque y étaient depuis qu'ils avaient fini de refaire la chambre, mais Harry en avait ajouté quelques uns sur les potions et le Quidditch, au cas où.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, dit Harry en déposant la boîte sur le bureau, regardant Draco qui enfonçait pensivement ses orteils dans l'épaisse moquette claire.

- Ouais, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire, finit-il par dire.

Harry hocha la tête. Il hésita, puis fouilla dans la boîte pour en sortir la baguette de Draco.

- Tu comprends que je ne peux pas te la laisser tout de suite, dit Harry tristement.

Draco acquiesça en faisant un geste de dédain.

- Je sais.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, la baguette de Draco à la main.

- Je suis à l'étage en dessous sur la gauche. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher, quand tu veux.

- Tu ne m'enfermes pas ? demanda Draco en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Non, » dit Harry en faisant « non » de la tête, avant de s'en aller sans lui donner d'autre explication, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Draco tremblait de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il se retrouva seul. C'était complètement fou. Il était chez Harry Potter, avec Harry Potter, qui lui avait _encore_ sauvé la peau… Il avait la migraine. Son regard se posa sur le lit et il se sentit soudain épuisé ; il n'avait plus envie que de dormir au moins une semaine. Peut-être même un mois.

Il força ses jambes à bouger, grimpa sur le lit et eut envie de pleurer : c'était si confortable, si chaleureux et accueillant… À peine avait-il atteint les oreillers que son corps céda et il s'endormit directement sur les couvertures.

…

Harry résista à l'envie de monter voir si tout allait bien pendant une bonne heure avant de craquer. Peu lui importait finalement que Draco trouve ça bizarre : Harry était censé s'occuper de lui et il avait besoin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et comme Draco ne répondait pas, il ouvrit ; l'instant de panique disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, remplacé par un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit le blond étalé sur le lit, profondément endormi, le pied gauche tressautant légèrement.

Harry s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit sans le quitter des yeux. Le visage endormi avait l'air paisible et sa respiration était lente, profonde et régulière. C'était surréaliste : Draco Malfoy était dans sa chambre d'amis et il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'ils puissent avoir envie de s'entretuer. Bien au contraire, Harry avait hâte que Draco se réveille pour qu'ils puissent parler posément.

Une partie de lui avait peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à mettre leur passé derrière eux – tous les sorts, les insultes, toutes les choses affreuses qu'ils s'étaient infligés. La rapidité avec laquelle il avait pu passer outre tout cela était déconcertante, mais il n'allait pas trop se poser de questions. Du moment que Draco arrivait à faire de même, tout irait bien.

Il s'était rendu compte que même s'il connaissait Draco depuis neuf ans, il ne le connaissait en fait pas du tout. Dans son esprit, Draco n'était qu'un petit con sournois de Serpentard, bon qu'à se moquer des gens, manipuler ou fuir comme un lâche dès que la situation se corsait, mais cela avait commencé à changer depuis la guerre. L'amour que Draco portait à sa mère, le fait qu'il n'ait pas trahi Harry et les autres pendant la guerre, ses pleurs à Sainte Mangouste… À chaque seconde, Draco ressemblait de plus en plus à une personne normale et Harry avait hâte d'en découvrir plus.


	8. Savoir anticiper

NDT: ^-^

—

**Chapitre 8 : Savoir anticiper  
**

—

Les jours suivants, sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve. Draco dormit presque trois jours d'affilée et ne quitta jamais sa chambre. Quand Harry venait lui apporter à manger, Draco dormait ; quand il revenait, la nourriture avait disparu et Draco s'était déjà rendormi. Harry en était venu à se demander s'il faisait semblant, et – juste une fois – il avait tenté de lui donner un petit coup sur l'épaule pour le faire réagir. Le blond avait marmonné quelque chose d'incohérent et s'était retourné, manifestement encore profondément endormi, et Harry s'était senti à la fois amusé et un peu coupable de l'avoir dérangé.

Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours d'arrêt lorsque ce qu'il attendait arriva enfin. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait neuf heures du matin. Il était assis dans sa cuisine à lire la Gazette du sorcier tout en mangeant un sandwich au bacon, les yeux scotchés au journal, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas et une voix.

« Y'aurait quelque chose à manger ? »

Draco avait encore l'air fatigué, mais il n'avait plus l'air lessivé comme il l'avait été à Ste Mangouste. Il portait toujours le bas de pyjama blanc de l'hôpital, mais avait maintenant enfilé un maillot de corps noir provenant sans doute de la boîte où se trouvaient ses affaires.

« Oui, bien sûr, dit Harry. Assieds-toi, je vais te chercher un truc. »

Draco s'assit, le regard dirigé vers la table, évitant soigneusement celui de Harry. La fatigue céda la place à la nervosité puis la méfiance sur son visage, avant de revenir à la case départ, mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il lui bricola rapidement un sandwich au bacon et remit la cafetière sur le feu. À avoir passé toute la sixième année à observer ses moindres faits et gestes, il en était venu à savoir que le Serpentard préférait le café plutôt que le thé au petit-déjeuner, entre autres choses.

Il savait que Draco était ambidextre. Il savait qu'il aimait se tenir près des gens, et s'asseyait souvent si près de ses amis que leurs épaules se touchaient légèrement. Il savait qu'il ne tenait pas en place et sortait un pied de ses chaussures lorsqu'il était assis à un bureau ou une table. Il savait que Draco appuyait toujours un de ses longs doigts entre ses sourcils lorsqu'il lisait ou réfléchissait avec une grande concentration, et il savait aussi qu'il pouvait courir à une vitesse hallucinante si la situation l'exigeait.

Draco attaqua son petit-déjeuner sans attendre, inspirant et expirant profondément, inhalant le parfum du bacon.

« Merci, Potter, » dit-il la bouche pleine.

Cela surprit Harry mais le remerciement lui fit plaisir et il hocha la tête avant de retourner à son propre sandwich ; il le termina rapidement et attendit que Draco finisse.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry tandis que Draco s'emparait d'un mug et de la cafetière.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Draco tout en se servant d'une main sûre. J'ai du mal à assimiler tout ce qui se passe, admit-il.

- J'imagine, dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire en retour. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry lui coupa la parole.

- Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, tout ça. Tu as changé depuis Poudlard mais je suis prêt à parier mon Éclair de Feu que tu n'es toujours pas du genre à parler à cœur ouvert.

Draco n'eut aucune réaction. Harry poursuivit.

- Je suis prêt à tout oublier si toi aussi, dit Harry en toute franchise. Je ne veux plus entendre parler du Malfoy de l'école. Je veux apprendre à connaître le nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai changé, Potter…

- Je pense que tu as changé, dit Harry. En deux ans, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans ta vie.

- Ça a pu me rendre encore pire qu'avant, dit Draco sans quitter son café des yeux.

- Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là, dans ma cuisine, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi et me parler poliment, répliqua Harry, parvenant à arracher un faible sourire à Draco.

- Sans doute, dit-il, puis il releva la tête, l'air inquiet. Potter, je ne suis toujours pas…

- Une chose à la fois, dit Harry et Draco acquiesça, avant de tendre une main hésitante vers Harry.

Harry lui serra la main : il sentit dans ses doigts la même chaleur que lorsque Draco lui avait pris la main à l'hôpital, cependant cette fois Draco le lâcha assez rapidement pour reprendre son mug à deux mains.

- Tu veux parler de quelque chose en particulier ? » hasarda Harry.

Draco eut l'air d'y réfléchir longtemps et sérieusement avant de secouer la tête lentement : « Non. »

Harry n'insista pas.

« Je vais au Chemin de Traverse, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il fit planer son assiette vide vers l'évier d'un coup de baguette magique. Draco observa le geste avec une étrange expression sur le visage, et ses doigts se crispèrent inconsciemment autour de son mug.

- Des habits, dit-il, suivant toujours des yeux l'assiette qui atterrissait doucement dans l'évier.

Il cilla, puis eut l'air de se rappeler où il était et regarda Harry.

- Rien de particulier, juste des habits de rechange, dit-il précipitamment ; et Harry acquiesça.

- Ça marche.

Harry se leva et prit sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Il s'arrêta.

- Euh… tu peux aller où tu veux dans la maison, mais j'ai verrouillé certaines salles de bains et quelques placards, et la Cheminette est fermée, dit-il lentement. Mais la bibliothèque est ouverte, le salon aussi…

- D'accord, » dit Draco qui était retourné à la contemplation des profondeurs de son café.

Harry le regarda un instant, au cas où il voudrait ajouter quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien d'autre, alors Harry le laissa là et partit.

…

Ce fut la panique pendant toute la durée des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry en oublia la moitié de ce qu'il était censé acheter et dut revenir sur ses pas à plusieurs reprises, se maudissant d'avoir, au final, rendu la sortie deux fois plus longue que prévu.

Cela l'angoissait de savoir Draco tout seul chez lui où, contrairement à la cellule d'isolement de Ste Mangouste, Draco n'avait que l'embarras du choix pour se faire du mal, s'il le voulait. Rien que d'y penser, cela le rendait fou, et dès que le dernier achat fut emballé, il sortit du magasin ventre à terre pour pouvoir transplaner chez lui illico.

Sur le perron, il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'arriver à mettre la clé dans la serrure, puis à deux fois pour arriver à ouvrir cette foutue porte. Il se précipita à l'intérieur tête la première, posa immédiatement les sacs de courses contre le mur où jadis se trouvait le portrait de Mrs Black, et traversa la maison au pas de course à la recherche de Draco.

La cuisine était déserte, tout comme la bibliothèque et le salon. Se disant que Draco devait être dans sa chambre, Harry gravit les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage et frappa doucement à la porte. Comme d'habitude, aucune réponse, alors Harry ouvrit la porte.

Son sang se glaça. La chambre était vide.

« Malfoy ? » appela-t-il, au cas où il serait à la salle de bain. Harry s'avança dans la chambre et vit que la porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte, et que la pièce était tout aussi vide que la chambre. _Merde !_

Harry redévala les escaliers, au bord de la nausée, dérapant sur les quatre dernières marches. Il s'apprêtait à retourner toutes les pièces de la maison une par une s'il le fallait, quand soudain il se figea dans le couloir du troisième étage, les mains déjà sur la rambarde de l'escalier suivant.

La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry poussa doucement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, soupirant de soulagement avant de s'affaisser contre le montant. Draco était là, de nouveau endormi, mais pas là où il était censé l'être : il était roulé en boule comme un chat, en plein milieu du lit de Harry.

Harry eut un sourire perplexe à la vue du dormeur mais il finit par hausser les épaules et quitter la chambre en refermant la porte, avant de retourner en bas sauver les courses en détresse dans le hall d'entrée.

…

Draco inspira profondément et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hésitant à se laisser aller à se rendormir comme son corps semblait le réclamer. Il aurait bien cédé à la tentation s'il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas du tout dans sa chambre : il se redressa, horrifié.

Après le départ de Potter, il s'était senti agité et avait quitté sa chambre pour tenter de calmer l'angoisse qui montait en lui ; il s'était retrouvé devant la chambre de Potter dont la porte était restée ouverte. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'était glissé à l'intérieur, dévoré par la curiosité.

Elle était exactement telle qu'il se l'imaginait, à savoir, en bazar. Les magazines de Quidditch s'empilaient par terre et sur le bureau, des chaussures dépareillées jonchaient le sol, les livres étaient entassés contre le mur dans un équilibre précaire, et des robes de sorcier débordaient du placard pour se répandre sur la moquette. Sept ou huit Vifs d'Or étaient alignés sur le rebord de la fenêtre ; Draco s'était demandé d'où Potter les sortait.

Draco se rappelait s'être assis sur le lit pour regarder une photo sur la table de chevet : c'était une photo de Potter, la Belette et Granger et il leur avait tiré la langue avant de s'apercevoir de ce qui se trouvait juste à côté du cadre. C'était la lettre, la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite. Draco l'avait attrapée, les mains tremblantes, s'était allongé sur le lit et forcé à relire ses propres mots. Arrivé au bout, il avait serré la lettre contre sa poitrine et s'était mordu la lèvre, mort de honte à l'idée d'avoir pu écrire ces mots, qui plus est à Potter. Il avait fermé les yeux pour refouler les larmes, et c'est tout ce dont il se souvenait jusqu'à son réveil.

Il jeta des regards affolés autour de lui et s'aperçut que la porte avait été fermée. Il était _certain_ de l'avoir laissée ouverte en entrant, donc soit cette maison était hantée, soit Potter était rentré et avait trouvé Draco endormi sur son lit.

Eh merde. L'espace d'un instant, Draco eut peur que Potter soit en colère contre lui, mais il se rendit compte que, bizarrement, il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Potter avait changé, il l'avait montré non seulement en sauvant Draco de Ste Mangouste mais aussi en lui proposant de repartir à zéro ce matin. Draco y repensa avec attention. Repartir à zéro… il avait secrètement prié pour pouvoir faire ça, et quoi de mieux pour commencer que de repartir à zéro avec son ex-ennemi et rival de jeunesse ? _Comme c'est symbolique…_ songea Draco avec ironie, puis la confiance s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il n'allait pas aller mieux, pensa-t-il en grimaçant, il n'y arriverait pas.

Draco se passa les mains dans les cheveux, frustré, déchiré entre l'envie d'aller voir Potter et de lui parler et la peur d'abandonner toutes les idées noires qui l'avaient habité cette année. Il ne savait pas _comment_ être heureux. Être l'ennemi de tout le monde, il ne savait plus faire que ça.

Il laissa cette pensée planer dans son esprit. D'ordinaire, il disait qu'il ne _voulait plus_ être heureux, mais maintenant… non. _Non._

Il ne pouvait plus.

…

« Potter. »

Harry sursauta et releva la tête au son de la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Draco était à la porte du salon, les bras croisés, très clairement mal à l'aise.

« Malfoy, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Draco opina du chef.

- Je… commença-t-il en relevant la tête avant de s'interrompre : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Harry regarda l'échiquier qu'il avait installé devant lui sur la table basse et soupira.

- J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Ron me met la pâtée à chaque fois.

Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'allait faire Malfoy, et il songea que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était si nul aux échecs. Le blond vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol, de l'autre côté de la table basse, du côté des pions blancs ; il observa le plateau attentivement avant de bouger une pièce.

Harry tenta de ne pas sourire, ni de se jeter de l'autre côté de la table pour serrer Malfoy dans ses bras si fort que le petit con ne pourrait plus respirer. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra pour garder une expression neutre et déplaça l'une de ses pièces.

Malfoy fit immédiatement avancer un de ses cavaliers et Harry hésita une seconde avant de déplacer un pion.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Draco, et Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il faut que tu saches exactement pourquoi tu bouges chaque pièce, Potter. Chaque coup doit être fait en prévision de celui que tu vas faire trois coups plus tard.

- C'est pas possible de faire ça, dit Harry, perplexe. On peut pas savoir ce que l'autre va faire entre temps.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu prévoies deux ou trois manières différentes d'arriver à destination, dit Draco, et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vu lever les yeux au ciel. Tu viens de me voir déplacer mon cavalier, alors tu peux supposer que j'essaie d'avancer ces pièces en premier.

Il indiqua le dernier rang de pièces.

- Donc ça ne me servirait à rien de faire avancer tous mes pions ? tenta Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

- C'est ça, à moins que tu veuilles que je te les explose tous en huit coups.

- C'est ce que je te dis depuis le début, s'exclama un pion noir en foudroyant Harry du regard.

- Ça suffit, répondit Harry.

Il examina le plateau, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Il savait que Draco l'observait attentivement et il frissonna légèrement sous ce regard clair, si différent de tous les autres. Enfin, il tendit la main et déplaça un fou.

- Bien, dit Draco avec un sourire qui semblait presque satisfait.

- Ne me dis pas que tu savais que j'allais faire ça, dit Harry, incrédule.

- Eh bien, tu es affreusement prévisible, Potter, dit Draco _avec_ un petit sourire satisfait.

Il déplaça son cavalier, obligeant le fou de Harry à reculer d'une case.

- Pense aux autres pièces, dit Draco, et Harry s'émerveilla de ce que le blond ne semblait pas perdre patience. Tu peux utiliser celle-là, celle-là, ou celle-là pour sauver ton fou. Pense à la façon dont chacune des pièces se déplace.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, dit Harry en parcourant le plateau du regard.

- C'est ce que tu es censé faire, dit Draco. C'est comme dans la vie. Il faut toujours anticiper chacun de tes coups.

Harry le regarda, intrigué.

- Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Draco comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Pas moi, dit Harry. J'aime bien parfois ne pas savoir où je vais ou ce qui va m'arriver – Quoi... ? fit-il en voyant que Draco grimaçait. Tu as vraiment besoin de tout planifier ?

- À ton avis, Potter, comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation ? dit Draco. Je n'avais plus assez de coups à jouer.

Harry le regarda jouer en silence, ne le quittant des yeux que pour réfléchir à son prochain coup.

- Ça peut être cool, tu sais, dit-il d'un air détaché. Excitant même.

- Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as jamais rien prévu dans ta vie, Potter, dit Draco en se reculant pour le scruter du regard, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'avais pas prévu de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, épouser la belette femelle et avoir plein d'enfants d'ici à tes vingt-cinq ans ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, secouant la tête sans croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je ne me suis pas marié avec Ginny.

- Ah bon ? dit Draco, déstabilisé.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Je croyais que si, dit Draco avec émerveillement.

- On est ensemble, mais… ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle fait la gueule parce que je suis allé te voir à l'hôpital alors qu'elle m'avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

- Attends, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici ?

- Absolument pas. Faudrait peut-être que je la prévienne avant qu'elle débarque… fit Harry pensivement, tout en déplaçant sa reine à l'autre bout du plateau pour prendre un des cavaliers de Draco.

- C'est intéressant, ça, dit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Il regarda le plateau, un peu surpris, tandis que son cavalier, qui se faisait jeter hors du plateau par la reine noire, l'insultait copieusement.

- Et je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air, Potter. »


	9. Réconfort

_:)_

* * *

—

**Chapitre 9 : Réconfort**

—

* * *

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher cette nuit-là, Harry jubilait. Draco et lui avaient fait trois parties d'échecs avant que le blond ne remonte dans sa chambre, et durant tout ce temps ils n'avaient pas cessé de parler : du métier de Harry, de Ron et Hermione, des échecs, des licornes, de la maison, de Whisky Pur-Feu, de bouffe, d'elfes de maison et même de la sortie de Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse. Draco n'avait rien dit de plus sur lui mais posait mille questions à Harry, l'air sincèrement intéressé ; une lueur ardente, presque de désir, passait dans son regard de temps à autre lorsque Harry parlait, et ces yeux gris clair ne se détachaient de lui que pour regarder l'échiquier.

Le lendemain matin, Harry monta directement à la chambre de Draco pour lui demander s'il voulait petit-déjeuner ; il ne frappa que par pure politesse et ouvrit la porte.

Draco était assis au bureau, les coudes sur le bois verni et la tête dans les mains. Il portait un pantalon et un T-shirt noirs que Harry lui avait achetés la veille, ce qui par contraste faisait paraître sa peau et ses cheveux affreusement blancs.

« Malfoy ? Tu veux venir manger ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

- Non.

- Malfoy, ça va ? demanda Harry.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter.

La voix de Draco était dure et sans équivoque. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, blessé. Il voulait que le Draco de la veille revienne, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de se voir mis à la porte, mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'anéantir les progrès de la veille en déclenchant une dispute.

- D'accord. Je te laisse. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de réponse et Draco ne répondit en effet pas, alors il redescendit, un peu dérouté. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire à présent. D'ordinaire, il passait son temps libre avec Ginny, mais dans la mesure où celle-ci ne lui adressait plus la parole, ça n'allait pas être possible.

Il parvint à s'occuper l'esprit presque toute la journée : à lire, regarder des films, prendre son temps pour manger à midi, appeler Ron à la boutique par la Cheminette pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien (mais sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait accueilli Malfoy chez lui) et recoudre un accroc sur son uniforme de Quidditch qui le turlupinait depuis des lustres. Il était monté en début de soirée demander à Draco s'il voulait dîner, mais avait vaguement entendu le bruit de la douche à travers la porte, alors il l'avait laissé faire son train.

Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre des événements de la veille, combien il avait non seulement toléré Draco mais _aimé_ passer la soirée avec lui. L'idée lui trotta dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et, à neuf heures vingt, il s'extirpa du canapé pour aller voir où en était Draco.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte mais s'arrêta et pressa l'oreille contre le bois. L'eau coulait toujours.

Sans hésiter, Harry ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers la salle de bains et en ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Draco était assis au fond de la douche, sous le jet, entièrement habillé, la tête contre le carrelage du mur et les yeux vides.

« Merde ! siffla Harry en se précipitant pour éteindre l'eau. Malfoy ! Tu vas mourir de froid, bouge-toi !

Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui, cilla lentement puis reposa la tête contre le mur.

- Non, non, non, allez viens, intima Harry, saisissant Malfoy par le bras et le relevant péniblement.

Il le sortit de la douche et de la salle de bain et le poussa dans la chambre.

Draco se tint complètement immobile mais il frissonnait violemment et dégoulinait sur la moquette tandis que Harry l'enveloppait dans une couverture.

- À quoi tu joues ? demanda doucement Harry, un bras autour de la taille de Draco et essuyant l'eau qui coulait sur le visage de celui-ci de l'autre main.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco, l'air misérable.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita autour de Draco pour le sécher d'un sort rapide.

- Viens, répéta-t-il. On descend, on va boire quelque chose de chaud et manger un peu.

Draco n'eut aucune réaction, alors Harry mit les mains sur ses épaules et le guida doucement hors de la chambre et en bas des escaliers. Draco n'émit aucune objection et laissa Harry l'asseoir sur un tabouret de la cuisine ; la couverture était toujours autour de ses épaules et sur sa tête comme une capuche, et quoiqu'il fût sec, il claquait des dents.

- Je t'avais dit de venir me chercher, dit Harry, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas mieux veiller sur lui.

Il prépara à Draco une boisson chaude et réchauffa de la soupe qu'il avait faite à midi, jetant constamment des regards dans sa direction. Le blond avait l'air de nouveau sous sédatifs : son regard était vide et il ne cilla pas quand Harry se pencha au-dessus de lui pour mettre la nourriture et la boisson devant lui sur la table. Il hésita un instant puis posa les mains sur les épaules de Draco en se redressant. Le blond fit un mouvement brusque, comme s'il voulait se dégager des mains de Harry, mais celui-ci lui serra les épaules doucement et le corps de Draco se relâcha ; il retomba de tout son poids contre Harry et sa tête roula sur sa poitrine.

Harry sourit faiblement, faisant doucement courir ses pouces le long des épaules osseuses de Draco.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment ; et il le sentit acquiescer contre son torse.

- C'est juste… je pensais à ma mère et je me suis perdu, dit Draco d'une voix presque inaudible.

Harry lui pressa de nouveau les épaules pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu et qu'il comprenait.

- Je me sentais pareil après la mort de Sirius, dit-il. Comme si je rêvais.

Draco acquiesça de nouveau et il bougea un peu la tête pour être plus à l'aise contre le torse de Harry, exposant la peau blanche de son cou à travers laquelle Harry pouvait voir battre son pouls.

- J'ai juste…, tenta Draco.

- Laisse, pas la peine de t'expliquer », dit Harry en parcourant de ses mains les épaules de Draco. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment : Harry debout derrière Draco, à soutenir son poids et lui masser doucement les épaules.

« Je t'aime bien, Potter, dit Draco tout bas.

- Hmm ? fit Harry, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu n'es pas aussi insupportable qu'avant, dit Draco.

- Toi non plus, dit Harry en souriant. Tu es même tout à fait supportable.

- C'est pas vrai... on se parle une fois et on se transforme en Poufsouffle, dit Draco.

Progressivement, à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix revenait à la normale.

- Mais c'était une bonne conversation, dit Harry, pressant les épaules de Draco une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers l'évier. Mange, tu en as besoin.

Draco obéit et rapprocha le bol après quelques gorgées, il regarda de nouveau Harry.

- Potter ?

Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils, curieux de savoir ce que Draco avait l'air d'hésiter à dire. Draco tourna de nouveau son regard vers la table.

- Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir cassé le nez.

Harry sourit, se massant inconsciemment le nez.

- J'avais presque oublié.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne m'en veux déjà plus ? Moi je t'en voudrais, dit Draco en scrutant pensivement Harry du regard.

- Eh bien, tu es plus futile que moi, dit Harry en haussant les épaules et Draco lui renvoya une grimace. Plus sérieusement. Beaucoup de choses nous tombaient dessus… tu étais en mauvaise posture.

- Ouais, j'ai un peu foiré ce coup là, dit Draco d'une petite voix.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur la tabouret à côté de lui, tendant le bras pour faire glisser la couverture de la tête de Draco, découvrant ses cheveux en pagaille.

- Tu avais seize ans et tu étais un crétin. Mais tu as prouvé ta valeur depuis, et tu continues.

- Vraiment ? demanda Draco avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

- Oui, affirma Harry. Je découvre que c'est plutôt sympa de parler avec toi, et j'ai vraiment envie de mieux de te connaître

Draco hocha la tête et retourna à sa soupe. Harry se détourna lui aussi afin que Draco ne voie pas son sourire. Il eut envie de se faire un chocolat chaud. Il en était à pointer sa baguette sur le feu lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Harry ? Tu es là ?

Draco se redressa rapidement et chercha le regard de Harry. Harry s'était figé, le regard bloqué dans celui de Draco, sans savoir quoi faire pour limiter les dégâts ; même si la Divination n'était pas son fort à Poudlard, il savait que ça n'allait pas bien se terminer.

- Harry !

- Oui, je suis là, répondit Harry en criant à son tour avant de baisser la main et détourner les yeux de Draco, laissant échapper un juron silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'entraînement ces derniers…

Harry se prépara au choc qui allait venir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Ginny s'arrêter brusquement. Il compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois avant de relever la tête, essayant de faire comme s'il était parfaitement normal que sa copine rentre à la maison pour découvrir qu'il hébergeait chez eux un ex-Mangemort qu'incidemment elle haïssait toujours.

- Harry ? demanda Ginny avec délicatesse. Puis-je savoir ce que ce connard fait ici ?

Avant que Harry ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche inutilement, Draco se leva : il quitta son siège et jeta un regard dur dans la direction de Harry avec un infime signe de tête avant d'esquiver Ginny et sortir de la cuisine.

- Harry… commença-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- Je sais, dit Harry avant qu'elle ne commence à hurler. Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais maintenant c'est fait, il est ici, et ils n'en veulent plus à Ste-Mangouste alors il va rester ici.

Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge, se dit Harry en grimaçant alors que Ginny le dévisageait comme s'il venait de la frapper.

- Tu n'aurais même pas dû l'amener ici ! Même si tu m'avais prévenue !

- Il n'a nulle part où aller !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Harry, fous-le dehors.

- Non ! dit Harry, qui perdait rapidement son sang froid. Je ne vais pas le laisser seul si c'est pour qu'il meure, il ne le mérite pas !

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court.

- Tu sais quoi ? Quoi que tu dises, je ne le mettrai pas dehors, alors si c'est tout ce que tu veux, tu peux t'en aller.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Ginny d'une voix suraiguë.

- Tu veux que je répète ? fit-il sur un ton acide.

Ginny s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter – elle n'allait tout de même pas lui jeter un sort, si ?

- Tu n'as tenu aucun compte de ce que je te demandais…

- Gin, à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on s'est préoccupé de ce que faisait l'autre ? demanda Harry, exaspéré. On n'en a jamais rien eu à faire.

- Si… commença Ginny.

- Ça va faire une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vue. J'aurais pu partir et faire _n'importe quoi_, ou toi, tu aurais pu partir n'importe où… Je ne suis pas près de me mettre à te demander ton avis à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, alors que ça nous est égal à tous les deux…

Ginny poussa un cri de frustration et repoussa Harry, le faisant tituber en arrière.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! cria-t-elle.

- On a toujours vécu des vies séparées, Gin, pourquoi ça te pose problème tout à coup ? s'énerva Harry.

- Parce que même si on était séparés, on était quand même ensemble, et maintenant tu as mis Malfoy entre nous… dit Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Il n'est pas entre nous ! Je ne fais que m'occuper de lui.

- Tu aurais dû le laisser pourrir, hurla Ginny.

- Dégage, dit Harry sèchement.

Ginny se tut et le dévisagea, bouché bée.

- Pardon ? Harry, tu n'es pas en train de…

- Non, la coupa Harry. Dégage. Tant que tu n'auras pas grandi un peu et cessé de t'en foutre de savoir si quelqu'un avec qui on a passé toute notre scolarité va vivre ou mourir, je ne veux plus te voir.

- Espèce de con, dit Ginny, les yeux brillants de larmes. Tu ne comprends pas…

- Je sais, je ne comprends rien du tout en ce moment, répondit Harry, fatigué. Et tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

Ginny le foudroya du regard un instant de plus, puis partit en trombe sans ajouter un mot, au plus grand soulagement de Harry – il s'en sentit un peu coupable. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer avec violence et s'affala sur le tabouret que Malfoy avait occupé, se prenant les cheveux à pleines mains et luttant pour ne pas pleurer. C'était n'importe quoi, il essayait seulement de faire ce qu'il fallait…

Il secoua la tête furieusement et se leva. Il se sentait épuisé. Il quitta la cuisine et lorsqu'il atteignit le bas des escaliers, il se figea : Draco était assis au milieu des marches, la couverture sur les épaules, son regard gris alerte était posé sur Harry.

Il avait tout entendu.

Harry ravala une bouffée de détresse à l'idée que Draco ait pu entendre tout ce que Ginny et lui s'étaient dit. Il monta les escaliers, passant à côté de Draco sans s'arrêter pour lui parler. Il était crevé et avait juste envie de dormir. Draco s'écarta légèrement de son passage mais ne quitta pas sa marche d'escalier et ne se retourna pas lorsque Harry attaqua la deuxième volée de marches. Harry alla dans sa chambre, referma la porte et s'y adossa en respirant profondément.

Léthargique, Harry enleva son T-shirt et s'assit lourdement au bord du matelas pour enlever ses chaussettes avec des gestes maladroits. Il quitta son jean et attrapa sa baguette pour éteindre toutes les lumières de la chambre avant de s'affaler sur son lit et ramper jusqu'aux oreillers. Il s'allongea sur le dos et appuya les paumes sur ses yeux. C'était n'importe quoi, il n'avait fait que vouloir s'occuper de quelqu'un et ça lui revenait en pleine face, _encore_.

Il roua son oreiller de coups avant de se retourner sur le côté et remonter les couvertures. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se calmer, juste assez pour pouvoir dormir.

…

Un peu plus tard, peut-être quelques minutes plus tard, ou quelques heures, il n'en était pas sûr, Harry entendit vaguement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se demanda, le cerveau embrumé, s'il avait réussi à s'endormir ou non.

- Ça va, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée par-dessus son épaule, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison.

Pas de réponse.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner, il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer derrière lui et sursauta en sentant un corps maigre se glisser dans le lit à côté de lui, un bras entourant sa taille et l'enserrant doucement. Draco était _dans son lit, et il le serrait dans ses bras._

Harry se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se retourner pour le foutre dehors, ou de se mettre à hurler et lui demander ce qui lui prenait. Au lieu de cela, il sentit la tension de sa dispute avec Ginny le quitter et il se détendit dans cette étreinte.

Une main s'éleva et Harry sentit de longs doigts venir se plonger dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson très agréable, et il comprit ce qui se passait : Draco était en train de le réconforter.

- C'est moi qui devrais te réconforter, dit Harry d'une voix enrouée.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais Harry le sentit resserrer légèrement son étreinte autour de sa taille, juste ce qu'il fallait.

_C'est complètement dingue_…, songea-t-il, avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer et de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	10. Ultimatums et accidents

**Note of the traductrice :**_ On a passé la moitié de la fic. Il est pas génial ce Ron ?_

—

**Chapitre 10 : Ultimatums et accidents**

—

En se réveillant, le lendemain matin, Harry découvrit une certaine personne très blonde blottie contre lui, la tête sous son menton et un bras autour de ses hanches. Harry lui-même était loin d'être innocent dans l'affaire : un de ses bras entourait les épaules de Draco pour le garder contre lui en dormant. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, mais au bout d'un moment il se détendit, se souvenant des événements de la veille qui l'avaient amené à se réveiller avec un lit plein de Draco Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, songea Harry, alors que le souffle régulier de Draco caressait sa clavicule et que ses longues jambes se pressaient contre les siennes. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, deux ans plus tôt, qu'il se réveillerait de la meilleure nuit qu'il ait passée depuis des lustres avec Draco Malfoy dans les bras, il lui aurait ri au nez. Ou lui aurait jeté un sort sur place. Mais l'impossible s'était produit et Harry trouvait cela loin d'être désagréable : le poids chaud de Draco était réconfortant, et à sentir les battements réguliers du cœur du blond contre son corps, Harry se sentait soulagé, apaisé, et bizarrement, en sécurité.

Il se recula lentement, se démêlant du corps endormi de Draco, et sortit du lit, attrapant un T-shirt dans son placard pour l'enfiler. Il s'étirait, se demandant oisivement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il entendit un martèlement provenant du rez-de-chaussée ; quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte et n'avait manifestement pas l'air content.

Harry descendit paresseusement l'escalier, en se disant pour se rassurer que ça ne pouvait pas être Ginny puisqu'elle avait toujours la clé.

« Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! s'exclama Harry avec humeur en atteignant le rez-de-chaussée.

Les coups cessèrent et Harry soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

- Mec, laisse-moi entrer avant qu'Hermione arrive !

Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer Ron et la verrouilla à double tour d'un coup de baguette magique, juste au cas où.

- C'est vrai ? » demanda Ron en se massant un point de côté, le souffle court – soit il avait couru, soit il avait mal transplané. Connaissant Ron, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être les deux.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

- Que tu as installé Draco Malfoy sous ton toit sans rien dire à personne ?

Harry ne dit rien, et l'expression de Ron passa d'inquiète à incrédule :

- Non, sans blague ! s'exclama-t-il.

- D'où tu tiens ça, de toute façon ? » siffla Harry, poussant Ron vers la cuisine comme si, en restant près des escaliers, Ron allait sentir que Draco était dans le lit de Harry, car même si Ron le soutenait, Harry était absolument certain que _ça_, ça passerait mal.

Merlin, qu'il était parano.

« Ginny a débarqué chez nous comme une furie ce matin ! dit Ron en allant directement fouiller les placards. Hermione est en train de lui parler. J'ai réussi à m'éclipser pour te voir avant qu'elles ne décident de s'allier pour t'assassiner.

Il fit volte-face, un paquet de biscuits dans chaque main, et vit que Harry restait les bras ballants près de la table :

- Eh bien, mets l'eau à chauffer, s'impatienta-t-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron était un _Saint_ à tâches de rousseur et Harry allait lui acheter le plus gros cadeau du _monde_ une fois que tout ce bazar serait terminé. Une barrique de Whisky Pur-Feu, peut-être. Ou un Éclair de Feu. Ou un voyage sur la lune.

- Alors, il est où ? » demanda Ron en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine et ouvrant un paquet de biscuits, tandis que Harry s'occupait de faire le thé.

« Il dort. Il passe presque tout son temps à dormir, dit Harry, se sentant rougir en repensant à l'endroit où Draco était en train de dormir.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait le dos tourné ; comme ça Ron ne le verrait pas rougir. _Je rougis en pensant à Draco Malfoy…_ divagua Harry, et il dut réprimer une affreuse envie de glousser.

- C'est probablement une bonne chose, songea Ron.

- Ron, il n'est pas si affreux, le réprimanda Harry en apportant de mugs de thé et s'asseyant sur la table à côté de Ron.

- Oh, j'en suis sûr, dit Ron en roulant les yeux avant de se fourrer un biscuit dans la bouche.

- Je t'assure, insista Harry. L'autre jour, on a parlé tous les deux pendant des heures, il m'a posé plein de questions sur ce que je faisais, sur vous, il a joué aux échecs avec moi… Sincèrement, il était… différent. Je suis content qu'il soit là, avoua-t-il. Et il m'a demandé pardon pour m'avoir cassé le nez.

- Il t'a demandé pardon ? s'étonna Ron. Je ne l'en croyais pas physiquement capable.

Harry rit doucement et prit une gorgée de thé. C'était au-delà de toute espérance d'avoir Ron ici pour lui parler de tout ça, d'autant plus que quelques années plus tôt, Ron aurait probablement réagi comme Ginny.

- Il va bien ? demanda soudainement Ron. Il n'a pas essayé de… tu sais… se faire du mal encore ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il va bien, mais ça vient, dit-il avec sérieux. Son moral est en dents de scie comme pas possible, et il a eu une sorte de crise hier…

- Mais il va mieux ? suggéra Ron et Harry acquiesça.

- C'est encore tôt, mais je crois que oui.

- Bien, dit Ron en lui souriant. Alors c'est tout ce qui compte : tu sais que tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire en le ramenant ici, pas vrai ?

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement :

- Absolument.

- Qui l'eût cru, s'exclama Ron avec un soupir mélodramatique. Draco Malfoy avait seulement besoin d'un peu d'amour.

Harry s'étouffa dans son thé et Ron lui tapa dans le dos, l'air inquiet.

- Avale, » dit-il alors que Harry s'asseyait sur un tabouret en toussant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon mot à employer pour ce qui concerne Malfoy, Ron, s'étrangla-t-il.

- Très bien, alors Draco Malfoy avait besoin qu'un héros vienne à son secours, proposa Ron.

- Je suis pas un héros, dit Harry avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Un peu quand même, dit Ron en faisant un signe de tête dans sa direction. Ça va faire trois fois que tu lui sauves la vie. Tu devrais faire gaffe, ou tu vas te retrouver à sauver la vie de Malfoy pour le restant de tes jours.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Avec un peu de chance, si je m'y prends bien, cette fois-ci sera la bonne. Si j'arrive à le remettre sur pieds, il arrivera peut-être à arrêter de se chercher des ennuis cinq minutes.

Ron pouffa de rire.

- Draco Malfoy est devenu sympathique, et Harry Potter se plaint que quelqu'un n'arrête pas de s'attirer des ennuis. Le monde a sacrément changé. »

…

Ron partit vers midi et avant que Harry n'ait le temps de commencer à nettoyer les mugs et les miettes sur la table, Draco fit son apparition dans la cuisine ; il s'assit sur un tabouret et attrapa un biscuit qui avait échappé à l'assaut de Ron.

« Tu devrais prendre un vrai repas, » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils et Draco fit _non_ de la tête tout en mordillant le bord du biscuit.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry, sans vouloir mentionner le fait qu'ils aient dormi dans le même lit.

Draco fit de nouveau _non_ de la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas parler aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry et Draco acquiesça, le regardant dans les yeux l'air presque reconnaissant.

« D'accord. »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine mais Draco tendit le bras et le retint par la manche. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que le blond voulait ; celui-ci tira une nouvelle fois sur sa manche, presque imperceptiblement. Il se rapprocha de Draco et le blond se pencha vers lui pour poser le front contre sa poitrine, le visage tourné vers le sol.

Harry sentit de la chaleur l'envahir à ce geste et il accéda à la demande silencieuse de Draco, lui entourant les épaules de ses bras. À dire vrai, il avait peur qu'il ne se montre froid et distant ce matin, mais c'était ce qu'il avait remarqué en sixième année : Draco avait besoin du contact des autres, et Harry était heureux qu'il le laisse lui apporter cela.

Harry se rendit compte que ses doigts s'étaient retrouvés plongés dans les cheveux de Draco, à jouer avec les courtes mèches blondes. Il cessa immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, un peu inquiet de son comportement, se promettant de prendre son subconscient entre quatre yeux dès que possible. Draco ne remarqua rien d'anormal et se redressa sur son siège ; il reprit son biscuit sur la table et regarda dans le vague, l'air maussade.

- J… » commença Harry, mais de petits coups secs frappés contre la fenêtre l'interrompirent aussitôt. « C'est pas vrai… », soupira-t-il.

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou brun familier, qui se rua à l'intérieur de la cuisine et se percha sur la table, levant vers Harry de petits yeux stupides. Il ne _supportait pas_ cette bestiole. Elle avait beau être belle, elle était vraiment bête. Elle perdait le courrier, apportait des choses aux mauvais destinataires, et perdait parfois son chemin pendant plusieurs jours. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny continuait à utiliser cette foutue bestiole.

Harry détacha la lettre de sa patte et pointa du doigt la fenêtre de la cuisine :

« Allez, ouste, débarrasse-moi le plancher.

La chouette le regarda d'un air, eh bien, hibouesque, puis s'envola. Harry referma la fenêtre d'un coup sec.

- Putain d'animal débile, marmonna-t-il en retournant la lettre entre ses mains.

Draco l'observait de l'autre côté de la table, l'air vaguement intéressé par ce qu'il faisait. Harry ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire en se massant le front.

_Harry_

_Je vais aller droit au but. Ginny est venu me voir ce matin et m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester chez moi, mais je n'ai eu droit qu'à la moitié d'une explication qui m'a laissé encore plus perplexe. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir, dès que possible, au Sphinx & Dragon ? Je veux avoir ton point de vue sur la question. C'est moi qui invite,_

_Neville._

Harry sourit. Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Neville : il savait que son ami n'essaierait pas de se mêler de leurs histoires, mais il ne devait rien comprendre, et devait sans doute vouloir entendre les deux versions avant de s'impliquer.

- Il faut que je sorte un moment, ça va aller si je te laisse ici ? demanda Harry.

Draco le regardait attentivement. Il haussa les sourcils, l'invitant à fournir plus d'explications.

- Il y a du nouveau dans l'affaire Ginny, dit Harry.

Il eut un large sourire à l'idée de revoir Neville. Entre ses entraînements et l'emploi du temps chargé de Neville, qui passait son temps aux quatre coins du monde à la recherche de plantes rares et exotiques pour l'équipe de potions d'Hermione, il n'arrivait plus à voir le Gryffondor maladroit bien souvent.

Il jeta un œil à Draco, qui hocha brusquement la tête.

- Ok, je vais prendre une douche et me changer et ensuite je vais au Sphinx & Dragon sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je n'en aurai que pour une heure, » dit Harry pensivement en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête et Harry partit se doucher et s'habiller. Il quitta la maison trop vite pour remarquer l'ombre qui passa furtivement sur le visage de Draco ; ses épaules s'étaient mises à trembler et ses poings s'étaient serrés sur la table.

…

« Je suis content de te voir », dit Harry en serrant vigoureusement Neville Londubat dans ses bras celui-ci rit et se tortilla, un peu gêné.

« Oui, c'est juste dommage que ce ne soit pas dans de meilleures circonstances », dit Neville avec regret en s'asseyant à la même place qu'Hermione et Harry avaient occupé lorsqu'ils avaient déjeuné au Sphinx & Dragon.

« Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute. Pose tes questions. Tu en meurs d'envie, » dit Harry avec bonhomie en attrapant la bièraubeurre que lui tendait Neville.

« Il paraît que tu as retrouvé Draco Malfoy et que tu l'as ramené chez toi sans aucune bonne raison, autre que le fait que tu as perdu la boule.

- Non, dit Harry, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Il n'allait pas bien, je m'occupe de lui. Il était à Sainte-Mangouste.

Neville hocha la tête et Harry comprit qu'il était en train de peser ses mots. C'est ce qui différenciait Neville de Ron et lui : il réfléchissait un minimum avant de laisser les mots sortir de sa bouche.

- Ginny veut que tu t'en débarrasses, dit Neville avec précaution.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas s'énerver.

- Harry, c'est _Malfoy_, dit Neville.

Même si Neville avait plus que quiconque la tête sur les épaules, Harry le soupçonna de n'avoir pas pu complètement pardonner à Malfoy son comportement à l'école.

- Je sais, dit Harry un peu sèchement. Il n'est plus comme avant… n'essaie même pas de me demander de t'expliquer pourquoi.

- Tu le détestais.

- Oui. Mais on a grandi, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et maintenant je l'aime plutôt bien.

Neville le regarda d'un air étonné ; il soupira et but une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

- Bon, dit-il. Mais j'espère que tu te rends compte que si tu ne te débarrasses pas de lui, tu vas perdre Ginny. Je n'exagère pas. Elle va te quitter.

Harry se contenta de fixer des yeux sa boisson sans répondre, l'air maussade.

- Harry ! s'exclama Neville, scandalisé par son absence de réaction. Ginny va te_ quitter_ si tu ne mets pas Malfoy dehors.

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda précautionneusement Harry.

- Eh bien, oui, mais de manière moins éloquente et avec un langage un poil plus fleuri, dit Neville en adressant à Harry un sourire faible.

Harry ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il était furieux. De quel droit Ginny se permettait-elle de lui imposer un ultimatum pareil ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Tout occupé qu'il était à fulminer, il faillit ne pas entendre ce qu'ajoutait Neville.

- …veux l'aider mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de perdre Ginny.

- Pour moi, ça en vaut la peine, rétorqua Harry.

Sa réponse rencontra un silence de plomb. Neville eut l'air sous le choc.

- Entre Ginny et Malfoy, tu choisis Malfoy ?

- Je ne choisis personne, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être l'un ou l'autre ? s'exclama Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Harry, tu le sais ?

- Pardon ? demanda Harry en regardant Neville droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement.

- Tu sais… tu as toujours sauvé les gens… c'est comme une sorte de…

- Vas-y, Neville, exprime-toi, dit Harry en croisant les bras.

- Une obsession, de sauver les gens, » finit-il par dire en rougissant un peu plus alors qu'il répétait involontairement ce qu'avait dit Hermione plusieurs années auparavant. « Ginny dit que tu aimes sauver les gens, et que maintenant tu veux sauver Malfoy.

- Je veux l'aider parce qu'il ne mérite pas de mourir, dit Harry avec humeur en se levant. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis content d'avoir une « obsession », parce que c'est grâce à ça qu'il est en vie. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais je vais sauver Malfoy, même si la dernière chose que je fais.

- Harry, implora Neville en saisissant la manche de Harry alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir en fulminant. Mais, Ginny a dit…

- Dis à Ginny d'aller se faire foutre, » cracha Harry.

Neville resta sous le choc ; il lâcha sa manche et regarda tristement la bièraubeurre que Harry n'avait pas touchée tandis que celui-ci disparaissait.

…

Harry fit claquer la porte du 12, Square Grimmauld de toutes ses forces, maudissant intérieurement le monde entier, de Ginny au Ministère de la Magie en passant par le mec qui faisait les comptes de l'équipe de Quidditch – bande de _cons_.

Il ferma la porte à double tour en deux coups brutaux de baguette magique. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se recroqueviller dans son canapé devant la télé mais quelque chose attira son regard et il se figea.

Du sang.

Il y avait une longue trace écarlate le long de la rambarde et Harry repéra avec horreur des gouttes égrenées dans les escaliers ; cela allait aussi loin que portait sa vue, un chemin macabre qui lui glaça le sang et fit hurler son coeur. À travers la terreur paralysante qui l'enracinait sur place, son cerveau refit lentement surface et hurla _bouge-toi_, et ses pieds ne purent qu'obéir. Il tituba vers l'avant, se rattrapant à la rambarde couverte de sang et gravit les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.


	11. Pour ton avenir

—

Chapitre 11 : Pour ton avenir

—

Cela faisait des années que Harry n'avait pas eu aussi peur, si peur qu'il en avait la nausée. Mais il y avait tellement de sang, dans les escaliers, sur la rambarde et même sur les murs… et il savait que c'était le sang de Draco et il savait que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait laissé seul ici.

La piste de sang le mena jusqu'à la chambre de Draco ; la porte était bien fermée et la poignée écarlate. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de songer à frapper avant d'entrer et poussa la porte, les mains tremblantes.

« _Draco !_ »

Le blond était affalé contre la bibliothèque et l'espace d'un atroce instant, Harry crut qu'il était mort. Ses longues jambes étaient étendues devant lui et sa main gauche serrait fermement la droite contre sa poitrine ; la tête baissée, il était la cruelle imitation d'une posture de prière.

Il y avait du sang partout : sur ses bras, sur la moquette, même dans ses cheveux. Harry se rua vers lui et tomba à genoux, horrifié, sa tête résonnant d'une litanie de _s'il te plaît ne sois pas mort_...

« Draco », répéta-t-il en prenant la tête du blond entre ses mains pour la relever et voir son visage, laissant des traces rouges sur ses joues.

« Allez, Draco, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es en vie », implora Harry, tout en sachant bien que les mots ne serviraient à rien – les mots ne servaient jamais à rien.

Une éternité s'écoula et Harry sentit le désespoir monter en lui comme un orage en pleine mer, menaçant d'éclater sur lui et de lui briser le cœur et de l'emporter là où Draco était parti. Un cri s'élevait dans sa gorge et cela faisait _mal_, comme une douleur physique…

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent.

Très, très lentement, ses paupières frémirent avant de s'ouvrir, les yeux gris errant dans le vague avant d'enfin discerner Harry.

Harry n'avait jamais autant remercié le ciel de pouvoir regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. Son soulagement fut si intense que c'en était presque aussi douloureux que le désespoir qui avait failli réduire son cœur et ses poumons en miettes à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » parvint-il à murmurer, lorsqu'il se rappela enfin qu'il fallait respirer.

Draco cilla lentement et détourna le regard ; il lâcha sa main droite et la tendit vers Harry, serrant les dents de douleur.

« Merde », fit Harry dans un souffle, prenant doucement la main de Draco dans la sienne.

Le sang s'écoulait toujours doucement de la plaie au centre de la paume de Draco. Harry retourna délicatement sa main et crut qu'il allait vomir : la plaie la traversait de part en part.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Harry d'une voix pressante.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Draco, répéta Harry en tentant de garder son calme. C'est tout ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond acquiesça lentement et Harry soupira de soulagement ; il plongea la main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette.

- Ça va faire mal », prévint-il avant de soigner la plaie à l'aide d'un sort.

Un bruit étouffé, mi-cri, mi-sanglot, s'échappa de la gorge de Draco tandis que la plaie se refermait. Harry regarda son visage et vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, même si le jeune homme ne bougeait ni ne faisait aucun bruit.

En silence, Harry fit apparaître une serviette humide et entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui maculait la peau pâle de Draco, sans même s'apercevoir que des larmes coulaient sur ses propres joues. Draco le laissa faire, adossé à la bibliothèque, la tête contre une étagère ; il avait l'air à bout de forces.

Harry sécha la peau de Draco et ne dit rien, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne pouvait pas parler.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Harry fit disparaître la serviette d'un coup de baguette et prit Draco par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Celui-ci leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux mais refusa de le regarder en face.

« Draco », dit Harry doucement, mais il persistait à détourner les yeux.

« Il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé, dit Harry sans lâcher prise. Je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider.

- Je ne l'aurais pas tué.

Harry s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Il avait délibérément évité de parler à Draco de quoi que ce fût en rapport avec Dumbledore ou la guerre, mais voilà que ça revenait sur le tapis, et de la volonté de Draco lui-même.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne », poursuivit Draco d'une voix d'un calme déroutant, aux antipodes des larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, dit Harry, caressant doucement du pouce la mâchoire de Draco.

Celui-ci parut se réveiller en sentant ce geste et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Pardon, dit-il d'une voix désemparée.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry sans baisser la main.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai… » Il déglutit. « Je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu y arrives mieux que je ne l'espérais, dit Harry en toute honnêteté. Quoi que tu me dises, je ne te jugerai pas.

Draco hocha la tête puis ouvrit la bouche : les mots se déversèrent comme s'il essayait d'en finir au plus vite.

- Tu as reçu cette lettre de Weasley ce matin. Ginny. Et tu avais l'air tellement content, et tu es parti si vite que je savais que vous aviez réussi à vous réconcilier et que ça voudrait dire qu'elle allait revenir ici et que je devrais partir et retourner à l'hôpital, ou retourner au Manoir, et je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi.

Harry mit un moment à comprendre ce que racontait Draco mais lorsqu'il y parvint, cela le remplit de stupéfaction et de joie.

- Je ne suis pas allé retrouver Ginny, dit-il. Je suis allé voir Neville _à propos_ de Ginny.

- Mais tu as dit qu'il y avait du nouveau concernant Ginny, et puis tu t'es mis à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et tu es parti à toute vitesse sans même dire au revoir et puis je n'arrivais plus à penser à…

- Malfoy, calme-toi ! dit Harry en ramenant son autre main pour tenir le visage de Draco et le forcer à le regarder : Je ne suis pas allé voir Ginny. Elle est allée chez Neville et il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire au lieu de simplement la croire sur parole. Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était ce que tu avais compris… Je ne voulais pas te perturber, ajouta-t-il en lâchant Draco.

- C'était stupide. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, dit Draco, l'air misérable.

- Alors tu as fait ça parce que tu pensais que j'allais te mettre dehors ? demanda Harry.

Il se retourna pour s'adosser au meuble de bibliothèque, son épaule contre celle de Draco, et prit la main du blond dans la sienne pour vérifier qu'elle avait cicatrisé correctement ; mise à part une vilaine marque rouge, il n'y avait plus trace de ce qu'il s'était fait. Cela serait un peu douloureux pendant quelques jours encore, mais il n'avait plus l'air de souffrir.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… enfin, ce n'est pas ça, balbutia Draco. En partie, admit-il.

- Quoi d'autre alors ?

- C'est parti de là, mais ensuite je me suis mis à penser à d'autres choses et ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai…

Il fit un geste violent de la main, et Harry frissonna. Draco secoua la tête :

- Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

- À quoi tu pensais ? demanda Harry gentiment.

- Je pensais… Je me suis mis à penser à tout ce que tu m'as raconté de ta vie avec _elle_, et à Granger et Weasley, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurai plus jamais droit à ça, dit Draco, qui recommençait à avoir l'air un peu agité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

- Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je suis un ex-Mangemort dépressif, quasi psychotique, avec des millions de mauvaises habitudes et une réputation mille fois pire encore, explosa Draco. Tu es la _seule_ personne qui me respecte un minimum depuis la guerre, et même si je devrais arriver à me remettre d'avoir perdu tous mes amis et ma famille, c'est dur d'avaler que je ne retrouverai rien de tout ça plus tard.

- Mais si…

Harry voulut le rassurer, mais l'humeur du blond avait de nouveau pris un virage à 180°, passant de calme et malheureux à complètement instable en l'espace d'une demi-minute.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas !

Il tenta de libérer sa main de l'emprise de Harry, mais celui-ci tint bon, buvant chacune des paroles qui se déversaient de la bouche de Draco.

- Si, je comprends, et je sais ce que c'est de croire qu'on n'a aucun avenir, dit Harry avec patience.

- Mais toi tu en as un maintenant, dit Draco en s'essuyant le visage de sa main libre, là où les larmes coulaient. Tu as épousé la fille, ton Golden Trio est toujours intact, et ton boulot est génial… Je sais que je n'aurai jamais ça… Je ne trouverai jamais de boulot, je ne peux même pas faire deux pas dehors sans me prendre un sort en plein face, personne ne m'aimera jamais, on ne m'embrassera même plus jamais, putain –

- Ça devient ridicule –

- Pas du tout, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai –

Draco était presque en train de crier.

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, il faut juste que tu t'en convainques…

- Je ne peux pas, dit Draco, se tournant pour faire face à Harry, le regard brûlant de millions de pensées et de sentiments. Je –

Harry l'interrompit en s'emparant de son visage et plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Draco émit une sorte de « mmf ! » étouffé, et Harry se recula, inspirant profondément par le nez et regardant droit dans les yeux d'un Draco sous le choc.

- Eh bien, déjà une chose qui montre que tu as tort, fit Harry. _On ne m'embrassera plus jamais_, mon cul.

Draco ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée sans parvenir à former le moindre mot. Harry leva les yeux au ciel ; voir le blond réduit à l'état de merlan frit le fit sourire. Il se détacha de lui et se leva. Tout en tendant les mains pour aider le blond à se remettre debout, il s'humecta la lèvre et sentit un frisson le parcourir : ses lèvres avaient le goût de Draco, et c'était… eh bien c'était génial.

- Allez, viens, on va manger un morceau, dit Harry, un peu déboussolé. Puis on va se poser dans le salon devant la télévision.

- La tel-quoi ? demanda Draco avec méfiance.

Harry pouffa de rire.

- Tu es incroyable. »

…

« Donc il est censé être avec elle, mais elle essaie de s'enfuir avec lui ? Mais je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir parce qu'elle attendait un bébé…

- Malfoy, j'y comprends strictement rien », répondit Harry que cela amusait beaucoup.

Draco avait les yeux écarquillés, scotchés à la télévision, et mangeait une énorme barre de chocolat de chez Honeydukes que Harry lui avait donnée après qu'ils avaient pris un repas correct. Il pouvait à présent allonger la liste des choses diverses qu'il savait concernant Draco : il aimait beaucoup trop le sucre, avait un instinct très « protecteur » vis à vis de la télécommande de la télévision, et apparemment un gros faible pour les soaps moldus.

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu regardais la télévision, dit Draco sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé plus tôt dans la journée, mais Harry n'allait pas remettre ça sur le tapis et déstabiliser Draco alors que l'humeur de celui-ci s'orientait vers quelque chose de nettement plus sympathique.

- Il n'y a pas que ça à la télé, expliqua Harry.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Draco en se retournant brusquement vers Harry, l'air tout excité.

- J'arrive plus à te suivre », dit Harry en pouffant de rire, tendant le bras pour chiper un morceau de chocolat à Draco. « Tu changes d'humeur plus vite que les Canons ne changent de gardien.

- Ça rendait Pansy folle, dit Draco. Je sais que je suis comme ça, mais je n'y peux rien. Elle me tannait tout le temps pour savoir pourquoi, mais parfois même moi je ne sais pas.

- Elle te manque ? demanda Harry prudemment.

- Pansy ? Non.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Je croyais que vous étiez sortis ensemble pendant, quoi… six ans ?

Draco se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer un bout de chocolat ; il tourna la tête vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils et éloigna la barre chocolatée de sa bouche.

- On n'est jamais sorti ensemble.

- Sérieux ? Non, tu mens…

- Non, répondit Draco en retournant à la télévision. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassée. Pas une seule fois.

- Donc, elle ne te manque pas.

- Pas vraiment. Elle me faisait plus chier qu'autre chose, la plupart du temps, et elle me demandait sans cesse des choses que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. C'était pénible.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Harry, très intrigué.

- Eh bien… moi, dit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Les sourcils de Harry se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

- Et tu ne voulais pas lui donner ça parce que… ?

- C'est plutôt que je ne pouvais pas, dit Draco sur un ton évasif, de nouveau concentré sur l'émission. Maintenant tais-toi, que je puisse comprendre de qui est ce foutu bébé. »

…

Harry jura entre ses dents et se retourna pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois cette nuit-là. Draco et lui avaient passé toute la journée ensemble ; ils avaient parlé jusque tard dans la nuit, et en toute logique, il aurait dû s'endormir comme une masse à l'instant même où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Mais pour une raison obscure, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il savait que Draco dormait profondément, parce qu'il était allé vérifier une demi-heure après qu'il était allé se coucher, mais le sommeil le fuyait.

Le goût de Draco sur sa peau, après que Harry l'avait embrassé pour lui donner tort, ne cessait de lui revenir, et il ne cessait plus d'y repenser. Il n'en revenait pas : il ne l'avait fait que pour montrer à Draco qu'il se trompait, mais ça ne voulait plus partir.

Ginny n'avait jamais eu goût à rien ; quand ils s'embrassaient, Harry n'avait jamais rien eu à en redire, mais il commençait à se demander si cela suffisait. Le petit sourire triste qu'Hermione lui adressait à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de Ginny réapparut dans sa tête, et Harry sentit naître quelque chose dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un doute. Était-ce suffisant de n'avoir simplement rien à redire de quelque chose ? Jusqu'à leur dispute au sujet de Malfoy, il savait que rien n'allait mal entre lui et Ginny, mais à présent, il n'était plus sûr que cela veuille dire que les choses allaient _bien_.

Il y avait autre chose qui turlupinait Harry, quelque chose qui lui donnait le vertige. Malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de l'occulter, le fait était que depuis la nuit précédente, il s'était surpris à trouver son lit affreusement vide sans Draco. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir : ce corps chaud à côté de lui lui _manquait_, ce qui ouvrait la porte à des milliers de questions paniquées.

La présence de Ginny ne lui avait jamais manqué, alors pourquoi est-ce que Draco lui manquait ? C'était absurde.

Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et ce ne fut qu'aux premières heures du jour que ses yeux finirent par se fermer et qu'il s'endormit enfin, le sommeil traversé de rêves de gouttes de sang, de cheveux blonds et d'un regard gris ardent.

s/5939505/11/State_of_Mind


	12. Chute libre

_Vos désirs sont des ordres :D_

—

**Chapitre 12 : Chute libre**

—

« Tu sais très bien qu'il faut que j'aille à l'entraînement, je n'y peux rien…

- Mais je t'en prie, barre-toi, j'en ai rien à foutre !

- Arrête, franchement, c'est ridicule.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Tu es insupportable ! tu le sais, ça ? »

Harry était n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était passé deux jours depuis que Draco s'était mis un coup de couteau, et depuis ce que Harry avait baptisé dans sa tête « l'incident-du-baiser », et, dès le lendemain matin, Draco était devenu invivable.

Il lui parlait hargneusement, jurait, faisait claquer les portes, refusait de manger quoique ce fût d'autre que des bonbons de chez Honeydukes, et Harry avait remarqué que lorsqu'il émergeait de sa chambre, c'était souvent avec les yeux rougis de quelqu'un qui avait pleuré. Toutefois, quand Harry l'avait interrogé, Draco lui avait jeté un livre au visage en le traitant de tous les noms de la création, ainsi que de quelques autres qu'il était très certainement en train d'inventer.

« Fous-moi dehors alors, dit Draco avec mépris.

- Tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais ça, dit Harry en se passant les mains dans les cheveux de frustration.

- T'es qu'un con, » cracha-t-il.

Il sortit de la cuisine comme une furie et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces. Harry leva les yeux au plafond et compta lentement jusqu'à dix. Draco le rendait dingue ; il lui fallait rassembler toute la patience dont il disposait, plus un peu d'autre qu'il avait emprunté Dieu savait où, pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Il se raccrochait à l'idée que, étrangement, il était plutôt content que Draco se comporte ainsi : cette version de Draco lui était épouvantable, et Harry avait sincèrement envie de l'étrangler, mais d'un autre côté, c'était toujours mieux que le Draco silencieux, vide et sans émotion qu'il détestait tant voir.

_Il va bien finir par se calmer_, songea-t-il sombrement, sursautant lorsqu'une autre porte claqua dans les étages supérieurs. _Peut-être._

…

Draco était furieux. Toute une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Potter l'avait embrassé, et ce _con_ n'y avait pas même fait allusion une seule fois. Et pire encore, il avait l'air de penser que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, alors que, chaque nuit depuis une semaine, ça l'avait empêché de dormir, et même plus d'une fois suscité des rêves peu convenables au sujet de ce crétin.

Draco se sentait de nouveau déchiré comme à Ste-Mangouste. Il était ravi de se sentir de nouveau plus humain, de sentir ses émotions revenir peu à peu, tout comme sa magie, qu'il sentait chatoyer de temps à autre sous sa peau. Cependant, la joie ne durait guère et se faisait noyer sous quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et plus menaçant.

Il n'aimait pas Potter. Il _aimait_ Potter.

Depuis le soir où il était venu réconforter Harry et avait passé la nuit avec lui, c'était resté dans un coin de sa tête, consciencieusement ignoré. Et puis le con l'avait embrassé et avait tout gâché. Faire miroiter une telle chose devant le cœur de Draco alors qu'ils parlaient de l'avenir ? Faire ce genre de conneries, sans même songer aux conséquences ou à ce que cela pouvait faire aux autres ? Draco avait envie de le tuer. Ou de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il ne savait plus vraiment.

Alors il avait fait exactement ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire en de telles circonstances : il avait tout refoulé, enfilé son masque odieux et s'était comporté comme un bel enfoiré.

Potter était resté de marbre face à toutes les insultes et les imprécations de Draco, et au bout d'une semaine, celui-ci était épuisé. Il en avait marre que Potter ne réponde pas, ses propres sentiments le stupéfiaient, et par dessus tout, il avait honte. Il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait subir à Harry, et honte d'avoir oublié sa mère à force de ne penser qu'à ce con. Cette prise de conscience n'avait fait que renforcer sa volonté d'être tellement abject envers Harry que celui-ci le mettrait à la porte et tout serait résolu.

Sa détermination et son entêtement l'avaient entraîné dans cette voie pendant toute une semaine – une longue semaine de torture durant laquelle il avait constamment des migraines à force de pleurer et mal au ventre de sans cesse refuser les plats que Harry lui préparait avec soin. Une semaine entière avant qu'il ne craque. Il furetait distraitement dans les livres de la bibliothèque, lorsqu'un souvenir l'avait assailli, souvenir d'une après-midi qu'il avait passée avec sa mère dans la bibliothèque du manoir quand il avait seize ans, à échanger des commentaires moqueurs sur le mauvais goût des autres en matière de littérature.

Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui et il s'était retrouvé étalé par terre, suffocant ; il voulait de l'aide, il voulait aller chercher Harry et se retrouver dans ses bras…

La pensée se figea dans sa tête et il y repensa plus attentivement. Il voulait Harry. Harry Potter, cet homme merveilleux que Draco en était venu, non seulement à tolérer, mais à apprécier réellement. Il aimait être avec lui. Sa façon de parler, sa manière de s'occuper des autres, les histoires qu'il racontait, sa passion pour son métier, ses petites habitudes que Draco était sûr d'être le seul à avoir remarqué – toutes ces choses le rendaient fou, mais il les adorait toutes. Il voulait aller le retrouver, mais il avait passé toute une semaine à repousser le Gryffondor avec son comportement exécrable, tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de se fier à ses sentiments et se laisser aller à croire que quelque chose de bien puisse lui arriver.

Soudain, tout s'éclairait. Même si ça lui donnait des boutons de l'admettre, Harry avait eu raison l'autre jour à l'hôpital : sa mère n'aurait pas du tout aimé voir Draco dans cet état, à se renfermer sans laisser personne l'atteindre.

Draco se redressa, essuyant machinalement les larmes sur ses joues du revers de la main. Bon. Il était temps d'agir en Gryffondor et prendre des risques. S'il n'était pas trop tard, et si Harry voulait toujours l'aider… alors Draco allait le laisser faire.

…

Harry rentra de l'entraînement trempé jusqu'aux os et complètement épuisé. L'entraînement n'avait été qu'une vaste blague : il s'était révélé que leur second poursuiveur et l'un des batteurs avaient eu une aventure d'un soir alcoolisée qui avait tourné au vinaigre, et leur animosité avait envahi tout le terrain. Et comme, en plus, Harry était de mauvaise humeur et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer après une semaine passée à essuyer les crises de Draco, Annabelle avait perdu son sang froid et passé une avoinée monumentale à l'équipe avant de tous les renvoyer chez eux.

Harry ouvrit la porte, entra et s'arrêta immédiatement après avoir refermé la porte d'un coup de pied : Draco était assis dans l'escalier, à trois marches du bas. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et il hoquetait légèrement, comme s'il essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Posant précautionneusement l'Éclair de Feu contre le mur, Harry s'approcha du blond. Comme Draco se contentait de le regarder avec ces yeux de malheur, Harry considéra que c'était bon signe et vint s'agenouiller sur la marche devant Draco, remarquant vaguement que son équipement de Quidditch dégoulinait sur le sol.

Draco n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier : il se pencha brusquement en avant et enroula les bras autour du cou de Harry en une étreinte qui les fit tous deux basculer en arrière ; Harry laissa échapper un cri étouffé en se retrouvant sur le dos au milieu de l'entrée avec Draco au dessus de lui.

« Tu nous fais quoi, là, un plan machiavélique ou tu essaies de t'excuser d'avoir été aussi chiant ? » demanda Harry, surpris par l'étreinte soudaine et enflammée de Draco.

« La deuxième chose », dit Draco d'une voix étouffée, le visage enfoui au creux du cou de Harry.

Celui-ci sourit et caressa doucement le dos du blond. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; bien au contraire, il était ravi que Draco ait décidé de revenir à lui sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le ramener de force.

« T'es un crétin, tu le sais ? dit Harry. Et tu vas me la payer cher, cette dernière semaine.

- Je sais », dit Draco, avant de relever la tête pour regarder Harry qui affichait un sourire étonné.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de… commander des pizzas, de continuer à regarder des âneries à la télé puis d'aller se coucher ? »

Draco opina du chef et se leva maladroitement, tendant la main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Ils restèrent plantés là quelques secondes avec embarras, puis bougèrent au même moment, s'enlaçant brièvement avant de se séparer en dissimulant un sourire.

…

Draco était nerveux. Nerveux parce qu'il se sentait heureux. Harry avait déclaré qu'il fallait fêter son retour à la « non-connard attitude », alors ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé du salon, que Harry avait métamorphosé en canapé-lit avec des montagnes de coussins et de couvertures douillettes, et mangeaient des pizzas tout en parlant pendant que la télévision tournait.

Il n'était pas question pour Draco de rester sur la réserve ce soir-là. Il répondit à toutes les questions que Harry lui posait. Il parla de tous les sujets qui semblaient intéresser Harry. Il parla de sa mère, de ses plats favoris, de son père, de sa matière préférée à Poudlard, de son séjour à Azkaban, de son enfance, de son opinion sur le Quidditch, de ses années d'école, de la Marque sur son bras, des livres qu'il aimait lire, de tout. C'était à la fois embarrassant et merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un qui écoutait tout ce qu'il avait dire, le meilleur comme le pire.

Harry observait Draco avec un air émerveillé alors que celui-ci parlait plus librement qu'il ne l'en aurait cru capable, et il essayait de deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer aujourd'hui pour susciter un tel changement de comportement chez lui. Il ne s'en plaignait pas : bien au contraire, son cœur aurait pu éclater de fierté en voyant que Draco avait ravalé à la fois son orgueil mal placé et son entêtement pour s'ouvrir à lui.

Le Serpentard demeurait sec et sarcastique mais Harry découvrit que son sens de l'humour cassant et son naturel direct pouvaient se révéler en fait plutôt amusants quand il n'était pas lui-même la cible de ces piques et ces railleries. Il s'était piqué des fous rires aux dépens de nombre de leurs anciens camarades de classe que Draco réduisait en pièces sans aucune pitié, le poussant à continuer sans états d'âme avant de finalement hoqueter et retrouver progressivement le silence, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Ils ne regardaient qu'à moitié la télévision, tous deux repus et satisfaits en la compagnie l'un de l'autre, lorsque Draco reprit doucement la parole.

« Potter, je peux essayer quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta baguette ? »

Harry se redressa sur les coudes et posa les yeux sur le blond qui était toujours allongé sur le dos, les yeux levés vers Harry. Il acquiesça lentement, puis ramassa sa baguette qui gisait sur le sol, au pied de leur canapé-lit improvisé, et la passa à Draco.

« Lumos », énonça-t-il distinctement, et Harry vit son visage s'éclairer de joie lorsque le bout de la baguette s'alluma, juste une fraction de seconde, avant de s'éteindre.

« Tu as vu ça ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry contempla son visage, fasciné par le sourire radieux qu'arborait le blond lorsqu'il lui rendit sa baguette. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de la sorte, et il se surprit à penser que cette expression sur le visage de Draco était attirante.

« Ça n'est pas encore fabuleux… mais je l'ai sentie revenir, expliqua Draco.

- Ça va prendre du temps, acquiesça Harry. Tu vas beaucoup mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça.

- Non, c'est vrai. » Draco se tut un instant, tandis que Harry reposait la baguette sur le sol avant de se rallonger à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule. « Mais… aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que je voulais aller bien. »

Harry se sentit frissonner à ces mots. Ils avaient parlé, il avait souri, et maintenant ça ? Il avait vraiment dû lui arriver quelque chose d'énorme aujourd'hui.

« Je me disais bien que quelque chose avait changé, dit Harry doucement et précautionneusement, les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

- Il y a quelque chose qui a changé », dit Draco d'une voix étrange.

Harry tourna la tête de côté pour le regarder et vit que le blond avait fait de même : son épaule touchait celle de Harry et leurs visages tournés l'un vers l'autre n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

Draco était si près que Harry pouvait presque sentir le goût de son souffle sur son visage, et _Merlin_, ça avait exactement le même goût que leur baiser de l'autre jour. Harry prit une brusque inspiration lorsqu'il sentit de longs doigts minces trouver son poignet avant de descendre jusqu'à sa main qui reposait entre eux. Les doigts tremblants de Draco s'entrelacèrent aux siens puis ne bougèrent plus, et Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Je suis content, dit Harry dans un souffle, que tu ailles mieux, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? » demanda Draco, incapable de détourner les yeux de ce regard vert à présent qu'il s'y était plongé.

« Oui », souffla Harry, et il aurait pu jurer que Draco se rapprochait – ou peut-être que c'était lui qui bougeait, il n'en était pas sûr ; et puis leurs nez se touchèrent et il ferma les yeux.

Le nez de Draco effleura à peine le sien alors que le blond bougeait la tête d'un air endormi, et Harry pouvait de nouveau sentir son souffle sur son visage, ce goût entêtant s'emparant à nouveau de ses sens, lui faisant tout oublier au monde mis à part le garçon qui était à ses côtés et la main qui tenait la sienne.

Harry bougea légèrement, les yeux toujours fermés et son nez glissa à côté de celui de Draco, Merlin, ils devaient être tout près l'un de l'autre à présent et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne le dérangeait pas, _Seigneur_, il n'arrivait seulement pas à se convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée…

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, un moment qui selon Harry devait avoir duré quelque part entre plusieurs minutes et plusieurs semaines. Harry se sentait ivre, ivre de l'odeur et du goût du blond, et des picotements lui parcouraient le corps. Puis l'un d'eux s'avança, peu importait lequel, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent ; un unique, long, délicieux baiser fugitif avant que Draco – c'était forcément Draco, Harry n'aurait pas pu faire le moindre geste, même si ça vie avait été en jeu – ne se recule jusqu'à retrouver le simple contact de leurs nez, le souffle plus court qu'avant et ses doigts resserrant leur prise sur ceux de Harry.

Harry décréta alors qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger – il le _fallait_ – et avança la tête, capturant les lèvres de Draco pour un autre baiser, plus appuyé que le précédant, et plein d'une brûlante intensité. Draco en eut le souffle coupé, puis ils roulèrent l'un vers l'autre tous les deux en même temps et il lâcha les doigts de Harry pour poser une main hésitante et tremblante sur sa taille.

Harry approfondit le baiser, attirant Draco à lui et sentant soudain plus que des picotements lui parcourir le corps – ça lui évoquait plutôt des sortes de chocs électriques – tandis que la langue du blond parcourait tranquillement sa lèvre inférieure. Harry répondit, sa langue venant à la rencontre de celle de Draco, et il se redressa légèrement, avide de poursuivre ce baiser.

Draco ne le déçut pas : il embrassa Harry lentement et doucement, répondant au moindre mouvement des lèvres ou de la langue de Harry, soupirant dans sa bouche lorsqu'une main vint s'ancrer dans ses cheveux sans que le baiser s'interrompe.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Harry déposa un dernier baiser volatile sur les lèvres ravagées de Draco, et se recula légèrement en ouvrant les yeux. Draco fit de même une fraction de seconde plus tard et soutint son regard, son souffle haché en phase avec le sien, et le regard brûlant.

Ils ne dirent rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Harry se retourna sur le dos et Draco le suivit : il se blottit contre lui, la tête dans le creux de sa clavicule, glissa un genou par dessus ses jambes, et Harry le serra dans ses bras. Il put le sentir s'endormir au mouvement de sa poitrine quand sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus régulière. Harry se laissa volontiers dériver à sa suite ; la dernière chose qui lui traversa l'esprit avant que le sommeil ne le gagne était qu'il pourrait vivre un million d'années sans jamais se lasser du goût de Draco Malfoy.


	13. Le calme avant la tempête

—

**Chapitre 13 : Le calme avant la tempête**

—

Il fallut environ huit heures et vingt-deux minutes, après ce qui s'était passé entre Draco et lui, pour que la panique s'empare de Harry ; simplement parce qu'il avait dormi pendant huit heures et vingt-et-une minutes d'entre elles.

Il se réveilla avec un corps chaud étendu contre son dos, un bras mince solidement ancré autour de sa taille. Il resta dans cette position le temps d'une minute de somnolence, profitant du confort de cette étreinte, mais lorsque Draco bougea dans son sommeil et enfouit son visage au creux de la nuque de Harry, celui-ci fut immédiatement bombardé de souvenirs et de sensations, toutes agréables et toutes monstrueusement effrayantes.

Il avait embrassé Draco. Et merde il ne l'avait pas seulement _embrassé_, mais il avait aussi mis sa langue dans la bouche de Draco Malfoy et il avait _aimé_ ça. Plus qu'aimé, même… il n'avait qu'une envie, réveiller le blond, lui sauter dessus et reprendre leur petite affaire, toute la journée si nécessaire. Ce fut l'intensité démente de ce désir qui le fit bondir du canapé-lit, le cœur battant.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Embrasser Ginny n'avait jamais été comme ça – rien n'avait jamais été comme ça. La panique monta de plusieurs crans lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Draco qui, malgré la sortie précipitée de Harry, était toujours profondément endormi : il n'arrivait pas à éprouver la moindre petite once de regret, ni absolument _rien_ de négatif qui puisse rendre cette situation normale. Bien sûr, il pouvait prétendre que ce n'était pas bien parce que Draco était un homme, ou bien un ex-Mangemort, ou encore un con, mais rien de tout cela ne le convainquait.

Il battit en retraite et referma doucement la porte du salon derrière lui, jurant entre ses dents avant de prendre une décision rapide. Il fallait qu'il aille parler à quelqu'un avant de perdre encore davantage la tête, comme il était apparemment bien parti pour le faire.

…

Ron Weasley se mit de nouveau à bâiller comme une baleine en donnant un coup de baguette sur la caisse du magasin, qui s'ouvrit d'un coup et avec fracas. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à se lever tôt, même après deux ans à travailler avec George _à Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux_. Surtout le samedi, le _seul_ jour de la semaine où Hermione dormait encore quand lui devait se lever.

Il s'interrompit, cligna des yeux avec concentration, s'efforçant de se rappeler à travers son cerveau embrumé de sommeil ce qu'il était censé faire à ce moment-là, quand soudain, il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte de la boutique. Super. Ça arrivait souvent : soit c'étaient des gens qui essayaient de rentrer pour faire des achats de bon matin, soit des gens furieux qui avaient été victimes d'une de leurs marchandises et demandaient réparation.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda la voix de George, quelque part dans l'arrière-boutique.

« Aucune idée, répondit Ron.

- Va leur dire d'aller se faire foutre, s'impatienta George.

- Foutez le camp ! On ouvre dans une heure ! » hurla Ron, ce qui eut le mérite de faire cesser les coups à la porte.

« Ron, c'est moi ! Laisse-moi entrer ! »

Immédiatement, en entendant la voix agitée de Harry, Ron bondit en direction de la porte, la déverrouilla et attira son ami à l'intérieur précipitamment avant que des clients un peu trop enthousiastes ne s'imaginent que le magasin ouvrait.

« Harry, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Ron en se retournant pour regarder son meilleur ami qui avait les yeux écarquillés et l'air tombé du lit, : un look que Molly Weasley aurait qualifié avec sévérité d' « absolument imprésentable ».

« J'ai, euh, besoin de parler à quelqu'un. D'un conseil. » dit Harry en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, ce qui n'améliora pas leur état.

« Harry, il est huit heures et demie du matin, dit Ron d'un ton las. Tu as vraiment besoin d'un conseil à huit heures et demie du matin ?

- Oui, je sais. Enfin, je savais pas. C'est pressé. »

Ron laissa échapper un soupir de longue souffrance et l'emmena au fond du magasin où George se redressa, surpris, en voyant le duo arriver.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il nous fait une crise », l'informa Ron, et comme George hochait la tête, Harry se demanda dans quelle mesure il était au courant de la situation. Étant donné qu'il était le frère de Ron et de Ginny, et que son dernier prototype en date était une paire d'Oreilles à Super-Rallonge, Harry le soupçonnait d'en savoir beaucoup.

« Bien. Je vais donc m'éclipser », dit George cordialement tandis que Ron et Harry s'asseyaient sur les deux chaises bancales qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, cependant, Ron l'attrapa par la manche, fronça les sourcils et tendit la main de manière éloquente.

George leva les yeux au ciel et exhuma de sa poche une paire d'Oreilles à Rallonge roulées en boule avant de les plaquer dans la paume de Ron. Il plissa les yeux et pointa son frère du doigt, mais il eut ensuite l'air de penser qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, et se retourna pour quitter la pièce à grands pas faussement furieux.

« Il va en récupérer d'autres dans la boutique, non ?

- Non, l'assura Ron. On a établi qu'il ne fallait pas espionner alors il ne s'en mêlera pas.

Harry pouffa de rire.

- Ok.

- Donc, crise ? demanda Ron en bâillant de nouveau et s'étirant.

- Euh. Ouais. En fait…

Harry s'interrompit puis se mit à parler très vite :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu avais fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire, et que tu aurais voulu regretter avoir fait, mais que tu n'arrives pas à regretter ?

Ron scruta Harry pendant un long moment, se répétant silencieusement et lentement ce que Harry venait de dire.

- Donc… tu as fait une connerie ?

- Non ! Mais… si j'en avais fait une. Ou toi, par exemple… C'est une hypothèse.

- Est-ce que je devrais hypothétiquement avoir du remords d'avoir fait une hypothétique connerie ? demanda Ron avec concentration.

- Voilà, répondit aussitôt Harry. Mais tu n'en as pas, de remords.

- C'est grave comment ? demanda Ron. J'ai oublié de m'occuper d'un bon de commande pour le magasin, ou j'ai, par exemple… fait tomber une des potions d'Hermione ?

Harry eut l'air horrifié.

- Non, non, rien d'aussi grave !

Il s'interrompit et une ombre d'inquiétude lui passa sur le visage.

- Oh, Merlin, si, c'est de ce genre. Je vais me faire tuer.

- Harry, je t'aime bien, mais ça serait beaucoup plus facile si tu me disais ce que tu as fait », dit Ron, cessant de faire semblant et étouffant un nouveau bâillement tandis que Harry s'enfouissait le visage dans les mains.

« Je ne peux pas, dit Harry laborieusement. Tu risques de me tuer aussi.

- Allez, je vais deviner tout seul. C'est Ginny qui va te tuer ? demanda-t-il sans plus attendre.

Harry acquiesça.

- Et Hermione aussi, peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

- Donc ça a un rapport avec Malfoy, poursuivit Ron.

- Oui, grogna Harry dans ses mains.

- Tu l'as tué ? demanda Ron.

Harry abaissa les mains, faisant non de la tête.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas le problème.

- Tu veux le tuer ? suggéra Ron.

- Mais non ! Je ne veux pas le tuer, c'est bien ça le problème ! il me rend fou, Ron, il m'a même jeté un livre à la figure l'autre jour, putain… mais j'arrive pas à me mettre en colère contre lui !

Ron observa Harry pendant quelques secondes, et son regard ressemblait tellement à celui d'Hermione que c'en était inquiétant. Puis il reprit la parole et choisit ses mots avec beaucoup de soin :

- Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème. Bien sûr, tout le monde attend de toi que tu détestes Malfoy, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est plutôt un plus, non ?

- C'est sûr que je ne le déteste pas », dit Harry avec ferveur, plus pour lui-même que pour Ron.

« Donc, c'est plutôt bien, non ? demanda Ron d'une voix hésitante. Que Malfoy et toi soyez amis, j'entends, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Amis. Oui », dit Harry distraitement, repensant à la sensation de la main de Malfoy sur sa taille, Draco lui mordillant la lèvre avec une tendresse dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, la sensation de ses cheveux sous ses doigts – courts et fins, si différents de ceux de Ginny. Eh merde. Ginny.

« Ginny va me tuer », dit-il soudainement, l'air plein de misère.

« Mais non, dit Ron. Hermione veille sur Ginny depuis l'autre jour, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ni de l'une ni de l'autre depuis un moment. Elle fait de son mieux pour empêcher Ginny d'intervenir et pour… disons, l'orienter dans le bon sens. Genre ne pas la laisser se mettre en colère contre toi, lui expliquer pourquoi tu devais faire ça. Je ne sais pas si ça rentre ou pas, mais au moins elle tente le coup.

- Vous êtes géniaux. »

Ron fit signe que ce n'était rien.

« Harry… », dit-il lentement, et Harry se mit sur la défensive : « Comment tu te sens vis à vis de Ginny en ce moment ? »

Ah.

« Euh… Je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à elle, admit-il. J'ai eu beaucoup de pain sur la planche. Vivre avec Malfoy, c'est comme des montagnes russes.

- Comment il va ?

- Bien. Plus que bien. Enfin, quelque chose a changé, je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour lui. Pour nous. Non, pour lui. enfin…

Harry se remit à bafouiller et se leva précipitamment avant d'en dire plus.

- Ron, vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. S'il se réveille et voit que je ne suis pas là, il va se mettre en pétard et ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Oui. On se voit plus tard. »

Il se prit les pieds dans la chaise puis dans un carton de marchandises sur le chemin de la sortie, laissant derrière lui un Ron qui avait l'air à la fois exaspéré et très amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda George qui était apparu dans l'arrière-boutique dès que la porte du magasin s'était refermée.

Ron pouffa de rire, se leva de sa chaise et s'étira pour se faire craquer tous les os avec satisfaction.

« Je crois que Harry a fini par comprendre ce qu'on a tous compris depuis des lustres. »

…

Harry se précipita chez lui, mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : Draco dormait toujours à son retour, étalé de tout son long du côté du canapé-lit que Harry avait précédemment occupé.

Le canapé-lit était affreusement tentant et il songea un instant à retourner sous les couvertures avec Draco, mais se retint. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse les choses dégénérer, même si, égoïstement, une petite partie de lui en avait très envie. Il redescendit donc et se mit à concocter un petit déjeuner à l'anglaise bien riche, avec tout ce qu'il ferait vraiment mieux d'éviter de manger. Avec un plaisir coupable, il imagina la tête que ferait Annabelle si elle le voyait.

Comme c'était à prévoir, Draco fit son apparition au moment où il mettait la nourriture dans les assiettes et il sourit, même si soudain, il se sentait incroyablement nerveux. Draco avait un sixième sens qui lui indiquait quand les repas étaient prêts – un peu comme Ron, songea Harry.

« Ça sent bon », dit Draco en s'asseyant à la table, posant le menton sur ses coudes.

« Timing impeccable », sourit Harry.

Il posa une assiette et une cafetière pleine sur la table, et Draco s'en saisit avec avidité.

« Ton appétit revient. » remarqua Harry.

Il attrapa sa propre assiette et s'assit distraitement à côté de Draco. Le blond avait les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air endormi, et le mot « attirant » traversa de nouveau l'esprit de Harry.

« Il faut croire que oui. Je meurs de faim ce matin, dit Draco.

- Ça t'apprendra à ne manger que des Chocogrenouilles et de Couinesouris en sucre pendant une semaine. »

Draco avait trop de toast dans la bouche pour parvenir à sortir une réponse spirituelle, alors il se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Harry, qui lui répondit en tirant la langue.

Harry était ravi d'avoir à s'occuper de son assiette : c'était une excuse parfaite pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Une fois de plus, il s'était attendu à ce que Draco pète un câble et retombe dans l'état d'esprit redouté qu'il avait étiqueté sous le nom de Draco-de-l'enfer ; mais le blond avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise et tranquille, prouvant une nouvelle fois à Harry qu'il se trompait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? », demanda soudain Draco, le faisant sursauter.

« Flemmarder, je pense. Ça a été dur à l'entraînement cette semaine.

- D'accord, dit Draco entre deux bouchées de bacon.

- Tu sais, vu ton éducation, j'espérais que tu aurais de meilleures manières à table, plaisanta Harry.

- J'ai faim, fit Draco en haussant les épaules. Et d'ailleurs, il y a eu du changement depuis.

- Tu m'en diras tant », marmonna Harry.

Il aperçut un bref pétillement amusé dans le regard de Draco, puis celui-ci retourna à son assiette. Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand il sentit la jambe de Draco toucher la sienne, puis une cheville s'accrocher à la sienne.

Il sentit les mêmes décharges que la veille lui remonter la jambe et il leva les yeux vers Draco, qui lui retourna son regard, haussant légèrement les sourcils. Harry acquiesça et Draco le gratifia d'un petit sourire avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner et se servir de café.

Harry avait parfaitement compris : par ce geste, Draco lui demandait la permission de rester physiquement proche de lui, et Harry y avait consenti ; tous deux s'étaient fait savoir que ce qui s'était passé ne leur posait pas de problème et qu'ils n'allaient pas en faire toute une histoire.

Harry se sentit bêtement heureux en se rendant compte que Draco et lui arrivaient à se parler sans avoir besoin de dire un mot ; il savait que Ron et Hermione en étaient capables, d'échanger des sentiments, des opinions et des indications sans rien avoir besoin de plus que d'infimes gestes ou expressions du visage.

Il sourit tout seul ; son esprit se remit à vagabonder du côté de leur baiser de la veille et il sentit son cœur s'emballer aussitôt. Ron avait peut-être raison. C'est sans doute une bonne chose.

…

Le soir venu, Harry se retrouva à l'endroit qui était rapidement en train de devenir son coin préféré de l'univers : son canapé, à regarder la télévision avec Draco lové contre lui, profondément endormi, la tête sur ses genoux et une main sous sa joue sur la cuisse de Harry.

Le volume de la télévision était fort et Harry s'amusait tout seul à se demander à quel point il faudrait le monter pour réveiller Draco. Parfois il pouvait avoir un sommeil de plomb, et Harry s'était rendu compte avec délice qu'il pouvait rester assis et glisser les doigts dans les cheveux du blond à sa guise sans que celui-ci ne se réveille ni même bronche dans son sommeil.

Le regard de Harry quitta un instant la télévision et se posa sur le visage endormi de Draco, puis sur ses lèvres, ces lèvres auxquelles Harry n'avait cessé de penser, toute la journée. Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de regarder Draco, jetant des regards vers lui à la dérobée quand il était occupé à lire ou réfléchir à son prochain coup aux échecs.

Un coup violent tira Harry de sa rêverie. Il se raidit, identifiant le bruit comme étant celui de la porte d'entrée et implorant toutes les divinités bienfaisantes qui rôdaient dans les parages que ce soit Hermione ou Ron en bas.

« Harry ? »

Raté, se morfondit-il. Il allait devoir se lever et cesser de caresser les cheveux de Draco et risquer de le réveiller et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

_Et puis zut_, songea soudain Harry avec défi. Il allait rester là où il était, parce que, primo, il n'avait à se lever pour personne, et deuxio, il n'en avait pas envie.

Il dégagea précautionneusement la télécommande de la main de Draco et coupa le son, laissant les images clignoter en silence.

« Je suis en haut », répondit Harry aussi fort qu'il osait le faire, et immédiatement, il entendit le pas familier monter les escaliers. Il tritura une dernière fois les cheveux de Draco quand les pas atteignirent le palier et se prépara à encaisser l'inéluctable orage qui arrivait droit sur lui.


	14. La raison plutôt que le coeur

**Ndt :** _C'est la fin du mooonde !  
_

—

**Chapitre 14 : La raison plutôt que le coeur**

—

Campée devant le canapé, les bras croisés, Ginny dévisageait Harry avec incrédulité, les dents serrées. Son regard dur se posa brièvement sur Draco et Harry sentit la colère de la jeune femme monter.

« Ne le réveille pas, dit Harry doucement.

- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Ginny.

- Ne le réveille pas. S'il se réveille, il va être de mauvaise humeur et je n'ai pas le courage d'arbitrer une engueulade entre vous deux, répondit simplement Harry.

- Donc il est suffisamment en forme pour qu'on s'engueule, si je comprends bien ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici ?

Harry se passa les mains sur le visage et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il ne va pas encore assez bien pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais il a retrouvé son caractère de merde et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il batte en retraite si tu commences à lui gueuler dessus.

- George m'a dit que tu étais allé voir Ron en panique ce matin », attaqua directement Ginny, éloignant la conversation de l'état de santé de Malfoy. « Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait.

- Je vais bien », dit Harry, ne se rendant compte qu'après coup que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

« Je vois ça », dit Ginny avec condescendance, en haussant le ton.

« Ginny », dit Harry doucement, mais sur un ton qui était clairement celui d'une mise en garde.

Ginny regarda tour à tour Harry et Draco avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Enfin, sa voix brisa le silence qui s'était étiré entre eux bien trop longtemps pour ne pas laisser de malaise s'installer.

« Si tu ne le mets pas dehors d'ici demain, c'est fini.

- Quoi ? » fit Harry, bouche bée. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter :

« Je ne plaisante pas. Il part ou c'est moi qui pars. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche en une grimace indignée, mais il posa ensuite les yeux sur Draco et la referma. Ginny écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Harry ne répondait rien.

Ginny ne lui manquait pas. Depuis que Draco s'était installé dans sa vie, il avait à peine repensé à elle. Comment pourrait-il retourner à leur vie d'avant si elle ne lui manquait pas, même après plusieurs semaines d'absence, alors que Draco lui manquait dès qu'il était dans une autre pièce de la maison ? Comment pourrait-il embrasser Ginny sans se souvenir du goût de Draco ?

Il parcourut des yeux le visage de Draco et eut envie de pleurer. Ginny était là, sa meilleure amie, promesse d'un avenir parfait et simple. Un avenir que tout le monde avait prévu – lui le premier – jusqu'à ce qu'il passe cette foutue porte bleue à Ste-Mangouste.

« Harry ? » demanda Ginny, la voix tremblante.

Harry releva la tête vers elle et haussa les épaules.

Ginny quitta la pièce en furie, sans un regard en arrière. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, ce qui réveilla Draco en sursaut ; il décolla la tête des genoux de Harry et regarda autour de lui d'un air hébété.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, entendant les pas de Ginny dévaler bruyamment les escaliers et la porte d'entrée claquer tout aussi fort.

« C'est Ginny, tenta de dire Harry sur un ton léger. Je crois que je viens de rompre avec ma copine sans prononcer un mot. »

Draco se redressa brusquement et se tourna face à Harry, bouche bée.

« Tu as fait quoi ?

- Elle… tu sais quoi ? on s'en fout. J'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.

- Pourquoi ? insista Draco.

Harry se sentit frissonner violemment sous l'intensité et la passion de ce regard qui menaçait de le consumer tout entier. Il déglutit.

- Parce que... je ne sais pas.

- Potter, tu es fou ? demanda Draco, incrédule.

- Je crois que oui », dit Harry d'un ton morose.

Quelque chose dut transparaître sur le visage de Harry, car l'expression de Draco changea soudainement. Son regard brûlait toujours mais l'insistance avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus posé, de plus attentif.

« Potter… » commença-t-il, mais il secoua la tête sans finir sa phrase. Lentement, il déplia ses longues jambes, s'extirpa du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner et se sentit mal. Il ne voulait pas que Draco s'en aille, pas maintenant.

« Malfoy », appela Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Draco s'arrêta sur le seuil, une main sur le chambranle et la tête baissée.

« Draco » répéta Harry doucement, essayant d'ignorer le fait que cela sonnait comme une supplique.

Lentement, très lentement, Draco se retourna. Harry le regarda d'un air désespéré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas même s'il devait regarder le blond ou non. C'est ce qu'il fit : il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui, même s'il se disait qu'il le fallait. Le cœur battant, il suivit Draco des yeux tandis qu'il retraversait lentement la pièce, avec ce regard braqué sur lui, qui le regardait comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse assimiler ce qui se passait, Draco avait franchi l'espace qui les séparait, grimpé sur ses genoux, l'avait plaqué contre le dossier du canapé et l'embrassait sans douceur.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir contre la bouche de Draco quand des doigts agiles se plongèrent dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place. _Merlin_, qu'était-il en train faire – il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Une fois de plus, toute pensée cohérente déserta son esprit lorsque la langue de Draco se glissa dans sa bouche, tout aussi chaude et exigeante que ses questions. Harry répondit, il avait désespérément besoin d'être le plus près possible de Draco, désespérément besoin de lui, seulement _lui_.

Il bougea brusquement, soulevant le blond pour le repousser sur le dos dans le canapé ; Draco lui jeta un regard noir, le souffle haché. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce fût ou méprendre son geste, Harry s'avança à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et se pencha sur lui pour réclamer ses lèvres en un nouveau baiser brutal.

Des mains chaudes s'immiscèrent sous ses vêtements, empoignant sa taille au point d'y laisser des bleus ; il se laissa attirer jusqu'à se retrouver complètement allongé sur Draco, et il haleta en sentant la chaleur du corps du blond pressé contre le sien. Ils s'embrassaient furieusement ; les mains de Draco remontèrent pour agripper les cheveux de Harry, Merlin, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, c'était comme quand il le regardait…

Le sang de Harry battait dans ses veines, Draco était bien trop brûlant, cela lui faisait beaucoup trop de bien, et il se rendit compte trop tard que le sang qui ne lui arrivait plus au cerveau avait fait un brusque détour vers son aine, ça l'excitait beaucoup trop, _merde_… Harry se redressa sur ses bras brusquement, le souffle court et le visage empourpré, mais avant qu'il ne puisse bredouiller quoi que ce soit – une excuse ? – Draco haussa un sourcil, entoura la taille de Harry de ses jambes et le ramena contre lui.

_Non_… La panique s'empara de Harry à une vitesse éclair, détruisant toutes les sensations agréables que Draco éveillait en lui. Il s'écarta précipitamment du blond, titubant légèrement lorsqu'il se releva du canapé.

« Non », haleta-t-il, détournant les yeux de Draco qui était étendu sur le canapé, en appui sur ses coudes et le souffle court ; il était complètement débraillé et foutrement attirant – encore ce foutu _mot_ –, et visiblement tout aussi excité que Harry.

« Non, je ne peux pas… » balbutia Harry, tout en essayant de croire lui-même à ses propres mots. Il pourrait. Il ne pourrait que trop bien retourner s'allonger sur ce canapé et arracher les vêtements de Draco pour lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'allait pas le faire. Cela _devrait_ le déranger. Harry commençait à désespérer : _pourquoi_ est-ce que ça ne lui paraissait pas anormal ?

« Potter… »

La voix de Draco était bien trop compréhensive. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre… pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère, pourquoi n'était-il pas contrarié ? Tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry fit non de la tête et tourna les talons, son courage de Gryffondor lui faisant cruellement défaut face à Draco et à toutes ces émotions dont il ne savait que faire.

Il fuit dans sa chambre, claquant la porte pour s'y adosser. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur qui battait la chamade et de son corps qui était ridiculement excité par les baisers enflammés qu'il avait échangés avec Draco. Il se frappa l'arrière de la tête contre le bois de la porte sans aucune douceur pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Bordel. Qu'avait-il fait ?

…

« Harry ? »

Harry décolla brusquement la tête de sa table de cuisine et cligna stupidement des yeux dans la lumière claire du jour qui se déversait par sa fenêtre.

« Qué ? » demanda-t-il, hébété, grimaçant sous la protestation douloureuse de son cou qui avait passé Dieu sait combien de temps dans cette position inconfortable.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu pionces sur ta table de cuisine alors que tu as cinq très bonnes chambres dans cette maison ?

- Quatre, intervint une seconde voix. Malfoy en occupe une, donc il ne peut pas l'utiliser. »

Harry cilla encore, puis ses yeux embrumés de sommeil parvinrent à faire la mise au point sur deux personnes : Hermione et Ron ; l'une avait l'air exaspérée, l'autre arborait un mince sourire amusé.

« Je… » commença Harry avant de s'interrompre aussitôt. Quelque part dans sa tête, il se fit la réflexion que ce serait une mauvaise idée de dire à Ron et Hermione que s'il dormait à table c'était qu'il s'était senti si mortifié en se rendant compte qu'il avait pris son pied avec Draco Malfoy à peine dix minutes après que sa copine l'avait quitté, qu'il avait passé des heures à se retourner dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, avant de finalement se traîner jusqu'en bas pour se faire un chocolat chaud.

« Comment vous êtes rentrés ? » décida-t-il de demander plutôt, se massant la nuque pendant que Ron se dirigeait droit vers la bouilloire et Hermione s'asseyait en face de lui, une expression sévère sur le visage.

« Avec la clé de Ginny », dit-elle.

_Ginny_. Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des événements de la veille qui impliquaient Ginny, et puis – _Merlin_ – son esprit le renvoya aux événements qui impliquaient Draco. De la chaleur envahit sa nuque encore douloureuse et il se tortilla inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

« Elle est venue nous voir ce matin, dit Hermione en scrutant le visage de Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé », dit Harry piteusement, croisant les bras sur la table pour y enfouir son visage.

« Elle nous a dit que vous aviez rompu, dit Hermione prudemment.

Ron semblait faire bien beaucoup de bruit pour quelqu'un qui préparait seulement du thé, et Harry le soupçonnait vaguement de faire ça pour ne pas avoir à écouter ni participer à la conversation qui s'engageait. Il jouait encore les innocents.

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler », dit Harry en souhaitant de toute son âme que tout le monde s'en aille et le laisse s'apitoyer sur son sort toute la journée.

« Et j'imagine que tu n'as pas écouté.

Harry était ravi d'avoir le visage caché, parce qu'à sa plus grande surprise, il sentit ses yeux s'emplir à nouveau de larmes. C'était trop _injuste_. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire une bonne action envers un autre être humain et ça avait abouti à ça ?

- Harry ! Tu comptes me… »

Hermione se tut au milieu de sa phrase, ce que Harry interpréta comme un signe d'exaspération. Il ne releva pas la tête et se rendit compte que le boucan que faisait Ron avait soudain cessé… il sentit une main chaude se poser entre ses omoplates, puis une voix calme prit la parole et son cœur cessa de battre :

« Granger, laisse-le tranquille. Weasley, arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

Harry se redressa si vite que sa nuque émit un craquement. Draco se tenait derrière lui et dévisageait Hermione d'un air acerbe ; celle-ci le regardait comme si elle se trouvait face à un fantôme. Harry jeta un regard à Ron qui s'était figé la bouche ouverte, un mug de thé dans chaque main.

Harry jura intérieurement. Il était divisé. Que Draco prenne sa défense l'étonnait et l'emplissait de gratitude, mais en même temps la sensation de sa main sur son dos ne faisait que lui rappeler la nuit précédente, et c'est juste trop difficile d'y repenser maintenant…

« Euh, Malfoy ? »

La voix de Ron tira Harry de ses pensées. La main sur son dos se tendit, mais Harry n'osa pas se retourner ; il préférait attendre que l'orage vienne, que Ron oublie qu'il faisait partie du monde des adultes à présent et traite Draco de tous les noms de la création…

« Tu veux du thé ? »

Harry dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à glousser comme un dément : soudain la scène lui parut complètement délirante et il savait que s'il tournait les yeux vers Draco, il éclaterait de rire de manière incontrôlable, et tout le monde saurait alors qu'il était devenu fou.

« Non merci, fit Draco. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas embêter Harry pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Il a fait beaucoup pour moi, même s'il n'avait pas à le faire, et je pense qu'il mérite qu'on lui en fasse crédit. »

Draco serra brièvement les épaules de Harry et s'éloigna calmement, marquant un temps d'arrêt au niveau de la porte, sous le regard de trois visages qui affichaient le même ébahissement.

« Oh, et Granger, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de Sang-de-bourbe, et Weasley, je suis désolé d'avoir insulté ta mère. »

Puis il était parti, laissant Ron et Hermione regarder Harry bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix faible. Ron avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir prononcer un mot de sa vie.

Harry ne pouvait pas parler : il regardait fixement la porte par laquelle Draco était sorti et il avait soudain, de nouveau, envie de pleurer.

« Harry ? demanda Hermione doucement tandis que Ron posait un mug devant lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête :

- Non.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Harry… Ginny va s'en remettre, dit Hermione gentiment. Tu la connais, elle est têtue comme une mule.

Ron, qui avait apparemment fini par se remettre de ses émotions, reprit la parole, même s'il avait l'air un peu ébranlé :

- Elle l'a mauvaise vis-à-vis de Malfoy aussi, soupira-t-il. Elle ne veut pas admettre qu'il puisse avoir changé. »

Harry vit avec amusement Hermione passer un bras autour du cou de Ron pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser sur la tempe, un sourire aux lèvres. Ron adressa un regard interloqué à Harry et celui-ci lui renvoya un faible sourire. Ron ne se rendait absolument pas compte à quel point il avait grandi, même si le reste du monde l'avait remarqué.

« Il a changé », dit Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

« Harry… commença Hermione en le couvant du regard, impuissante.

- Oui ? demanda Harry, imperturbable.

- Rien, fit Hermione, réprimant un sourire quand Ron lui donna un coup de coude.

Harry détestait quand ils faisaient ce genre de trucs de couple, à penser savoir quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient bien sûr pas l'intention de dire à Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas _rien_, sinon tu n'aurais rien dit du tout, s'irrita-t-il.

- C'est juste qu'on n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'entendes avec Malfoy, intervint rapidement Ron. Si on nous avait dit à l'école que vous vivriez ensemble un jour, on leur aurait ri au nez.

- Ou jeté un sort, ajouta Hermione.

- Moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies proposé du thé, dit Harry à Ron, un sourire flottant sur le visage.

- Ça fait partie de mon plan, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Si vous êtes amis, je ne peux pas être infect avec lui, alors je vais le battre en étant plus sympa avec lui qu'il ne le sera avec moi.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire ; Ron hocha la tête d'un air supérieur et ramassa son mug.

- Du moment que ça marche, concéda Hermione tandis que Harry s'étouffait de rire.

- Ça n'était pas si affreux de le voir, je m'attendais à pire, admit Ron. Je pensais que j'aurais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Ça doit être parce qu'il a changé, physiquement.

- C'est les cheveux, dit Harry, et Ron acquiesça.

- Oui. Et il fait moins renfrognassé.

- Ça n'existe pas, ce mot, Ron, le réprimanda Hermione entre deux éclats de rires.

- Ça devrait. Ça lui va très bien.

- Ouais, ça me fait toujours bizarre de le voir sourire, renchérit Harry.

- Il te sourit beaucoup alors ? » demanda Hermione avec un pétillement dans les yeux que Harry ne remarqua pas mais que Ron saisit parfaitement – il sourit dans son thé.

« Pas mal », dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il souleva son propre mug tandis que Hermione et Ron poursuivaient leur débat sur l'énigme qu'était Malfoy. Il préféra ne plus y prendre part et se contenter de contempler son thé avec humeur, comme si c'était de la faute du thé s'il se retrouvait dans ce bordel.

Ginny l'avait quitté. Molly Weasley allait avoir une attaque en l'apprenant. Et merde, Charlie allait sans doute le démolir. Draco l'avait embrassé. Il était censé prendre soin de lui, pas s'envoyer en l'air avec lui – et s'il ne faisait qu'aggraver le cas de Draco ? Et s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux qui contrarierait Draco, suffisamment pour le pousser à se refaire du mal ? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, c'était blesser Draco.

Le temps que Ron et Hermione aient fini leur thé et échoué à ramener Harry dans la conversation, celui-ci s'était décidé.

Ginny. Il allait falloir qu'il se rachète auprès d'elle quand tout serait terminé. Quoiqu'en pense son cœur, cette situation – ou quoi que ce soit qui se passait avec Draco – n'allait pas. Suivre son cœur et non sa tête lui avait plus d'une fois attiré de sérieux problèmes ; il n'allait pas laisser cela recommencer. Draco allait rester, et il irait mieux, mais cette folie devait cesser. C'était trop explosif. Harry n'était pas habitué à l'explosif, il était habitué au calme et à la stabilité, et c'est ainsi que les choses devaient rester. Pour le bien de Draco. Pour le bien de tout le monde.

* * *

**Petite note de fin d'année qui approche :** _Sara Holmes, l'auteur de cette fic, a écrit un OS Albus/Scorpius fantastique qui se déroule pendant une fête de nouvel an (plutôt un hommage au personnage de Ron qu'autre chose). Je vous la recommande fortement en cette période de fêtes — vous la trouverez en français, sur ma page de profil (il y a un lien vers la VO aussi). Bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir dès ce soir, et bon courage aux autres !_


	15. La marée

—

**Chapitre 15 : La marée**

—

Draco était dans la cuisine quand Harry y descendit, tôt lundi matin, les cheveux en pagaille et le regard trouble, prêt mais peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à l'entraînement. A force de repenser à sa décision, il n'avait pas passé une nuit reposante, mais au matin, il restait déterminé à s'y tenir. Cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.

Harry se figea à la vue du blond qui était assis sur la table, un toast à la main et un pied sur une chaise qu'il faisait balancer d'avant en arrière, l'air de rien.

« Malfoy, je… » commença Harry, mais Draco l'interrompit d'un signe de tête. Il posa le toast sur la table et glissa de son perchoir en un mouvement gracieux que Harry ne serait jamais capable de reproduire, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Draco s'avança si près de lui qu'il faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait pris sa décision, mais il ne savait pas s'il saurait résister longtemps si jamais Draco l'embrassait.

« Je sais », dit Draco doucement. Harry dut fermer les yeux : Draco était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son goût dans sa bouche. « Je sais », répéta Draco ; puis il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se reculer légèrement pour frotter doucement son nez contre le sien, comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Harry releva brusquement la tête mais c'était trop tard : Draco avait reculé d'un pas et lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il le vit qui lui adressait un mince sourire avant de disparaître par la porte de la cuisine.

Ah.

Draco comprenait. Comme toujours, Draco savait ce que Harry voulait et il respectait sa décision – cette fois, son geste signifiait qu'il reprenait ses distances et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Draco le comprenait parfaitement et Harry se surprit à le détester pour cela.

…

La vie reprit son cours. Harry ne savait trop comment, mais c'était comme ça. Ce n'était pas aussi lisse et calme qu'avec Ginny, mais ça y ressemblait. Un mois entier s'écoula dans une relative stabilité, troublée de temps à autre par Draco et ses démons. Des démons plus petits et moins nombreux qu'auparavant, mais qui étaient indubitablement toujours là.

La plupart du temps, il allait bien. Il était là quand Harry rentrait de l'entraînement, avait hâte de l'entendre raconter sa journée et de lui parler de choses qu'il avait lues ou découvertes en furetant dans la bibliothèque. Ils regardaient la télé ensemble, jouaient aux échecs et se lançaient dans d'invraisemblables projets comme changer de place tous les meubles de la maison pour la simple et bonne raison que rien ne les en empêchait. Ils s'amusaient aussi beaucoup à titiller les portraits de la bibliothèque en mettant en scène des discussions concernant d'éventuelles ventes aux enchères. Harry adorait les journées comme celles-ci et dut plus d'une fois faire un grand effort pour se rappeler sa décision, alors que Draco et lui, en proie à un fou rire, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre.

Draco gardait ses distances : il ne l'évitait pas vraiment, mais Harry sentait qu'à plusieurs reprises Draco devait se rappeler de ne pas trop se rapprocher de lui. Parfois Draco oubliait et quelque chose se produisait qui faisait bafouiller et paniquer l'un des deux, ou les deux à la fois – une main reposant sur l'épaule de l'autre trop longtemps, une étreinte qui ne semblait manifestement pas innocente, lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient glissé du simple contact d'épaule contre épaule, en regardant la télé, à quelque chose qui pourrait être considéré comme un câlin.

Parfois, Draco n'allait pas bien du tout. Il continuait à se mettre soudainement à pleurer, sans raison apparente, et se retrouvait inévitablement à sangloter, assis, dans les bras de Harry, laissant celui-ci le calmer et dissiper ses angoisses en le serrant contre lui et lui caressant gentiment la nuque. Certains jours, Draco ne parlait pas du tout. Il regardait Harry avec des yeux comme des soucoupes mais ne prononçait pas un mot. Par moments, il se mettait en colère pour rien et il fallait des heures à Harry pour le calmer. Mais il finissait toujours par y arriver.

Une fois, en rentrant de l'entraînement, par un jour couvert et lourd d'orage où il avait fait trop chaud pour être à l'aise et où le tonnerre était terriblement oppressant, Harry avait trouvé Draco assis dans les escaliers, qui l'attendait avec quatre doigts de sa main droite cassés. Il avait laissé le brun les ressouder et s'occuper de lui durant toute la soirée sans émettre la moindre objection, mais jamais il ne lui expliqua pourquoi ni comment il s'était fait ça.

C'étaient ces moments-là qui mettaient la résolution de Harry à plus rude épreuve : il savait qu'il pouvait tout simplement essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Draco et l'embrasser pour qu'il sache que tout allait bien au lieu de bafouiller, mais il ne fallait pas. Il sentait que s'il l'embrassait le sentiment de manque qui lui pesait continuellement sur le cœur disparaîtrait, mais il ne devait pas le faire.

Harry avait néanmoins repéré un changement chez Draco au fil du temps : ses sautes d'humeur restaient fréquentes et violentes, et certains jours, il blessait Harry au vif avec ses commentaires blasés sur la mort et l'envie de mourir… mais à présent, cependant, il le laissait l'aider sans protester. Bien sûr, ils se disputaient toujours, surtout quand Draco était de mauvaise humeur, mais il n'était plus dans l'intention du blond de dire à Harry d'aller se faire mettre ou de lui foutre la paix.

Et Harry avait remarqué autre chose. Des choses étranges, comme un mug de thé, par exemple, qui apparaissait à côté de lui au petit-déjeuner quand il était en retard, ou un livre laissé sur son lit, dont une page était proprement cornée pour signaler un article intéressant, ou ses chaussures – qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour perdre – qui finissaient immanquablement par se retrouver près de la porte d'entrée, lui évitant ainsi de perdre vingt minutes à les chercher partout en pestant tous les matins. Toutes ces choses éveillaient en lui un sentiment étrange.

Derrière tout cela, le fait était que Draco commençait à aller mieux, et Harry savait qu'il était temps de faire un autre pas. Ce fut ce raisonnement qui le poussa à prendre la décision de tirer Draco du lit par les chevilles un samedi matin à dix heures et demie, sans cérémonie, pour lui annoncer qu'ils sortaient.

« Potter, dégage ! – quoi ? »

Draco se démena un instant au pied du lit, se dépêtrant tant bien que mal des couvertures dans lesquels il était emberlificoté, avant d'enfin en émerger et fusiller Harry du regard.

« On sort, dit simplement Harry. Toi, moi, Chemin de Traverse, shopping, déjeuner.

- Certainement pas, bordel.

Draco avait pâli et il le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Mais si, dit Harry fermement.

S'il avait bien appris une chose avec Draco, c'était qu'il ne servait à rien de le supplier ou de prendre des gants : il était souvent plus efficace de lui dire les choses franchement, sans lui laisser la possibilité de donner son avis. Il soupçonnait même que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait parfois, que l'on dirige les opérations à sa place, même s'il s'en plaignait quand même.

- Mais non ! Tu es fou ? Je vais me prendre des sorts…

- Tu seras avec moi, répondit Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa sur son séant, enroulant la couverture autour de ses épaules.

- Comme si ça n'allait pas attirer les regards.

- Je m'en fiche, dit Harry avec patience. Ils peuvent écrire ce qu'ils veulent sur moi, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors, et je sais que tu aimes le shopping. Alors va te doucher, et on y va.

- C'est une mauvaise idée » dit Draco, scrutant Harry d'un œil soupçonneux tout en pliant et dépliant inconsciemment les doigts de sa main droite. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire ça depuis qu'il se les était cassés, mais il maintenait que ça ne lui faisait pas mal. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il le croyait ou non.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je fais qui sont considérées comme de mauvaises idées, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- On va me hurler dessus, tenta Draco.

- Et alors ? répliqua Harry.

- Tu es chiant. » dit Draco, et il se rejeta en arrière avec une moue agacée et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête. Harry eut un rictus victorieux.

« Je t'ai mis de nouveaux habits dans l'armoire. Dépêche-toi. »

…

« Potter, je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Draco paniquait. Il avait réussi à ne pas faire trop d'histoire sur le trajet jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur mais à présent il hésitait ; il regardait l'enseigne, son visage n'exprimant rien que de la peur.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry s'était attendu à ça bien plus tôt. Draco s'était douché, avait enfilé un jean noir et une chemise bleue que Harry avait dégottés pour lui – ce à quoi il avait ajouté une cravate noire qu'il avait piquée dans l'armoire de Harry sans aucune gêne – et avait pris son petit-déjeuner sans émettre la moindre objection.

Ils avaient quitté la maison en ne marquant qu'un bref temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte pour se plaindre de ce putain de soleil qui les éblouissait, puis ils avaient fait, côte à côte, le court trajet à pied à travers le Londres moldu ; mais il semblait qu'à présent ils avaient atteint le mur.

« Ça va aller », dit Harry, tentant de rassurer Draco devant la Chaudron Baveur.

« Non ça ne va pas aller. Les gens vont me reconnaître.

- Et alors ? On s'en préoccupera si ça arrive, d'accord ? Je reste avec toi, je te le promets. »

Draco le scruta à travers ses paupières plissées, puis Harry tendit la main et serra ses doigts, brièvement. Draco eut l'air surpris ; il baissa les yeux pour regarder leurs mains, puis il inspira profondément et hocha la tête.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur, et Harry posa une main dans le dos de Draco pour le guider à travers le pub jusqu'à la porte qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. La première moitié de la traversée se passa sans encombres, quand soudain, un grand bruit retentit et Harry se retourna pour voir Tom, le propriétaire, grimacer ; il y avait un verre brisé au sol de leur côté du comptoir.

« Désolé, Monsieur Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir passer aujourd'hui », dit-il précipitamment. Son regard passa de Harry à Draco, qui fixait le sol et jurait entre ses dents.

« Oui, je me fais juste une petite sortie », répondit Harry, souriant à Tom et poussant Draco dans la direction qu'ils étaient censés emprunter. Draco lui adressa un regard agacé avant de se diriger vers la sortie côté sorcier.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Tom et s'apprêta à emboîter le pas à Draco, mais Tom contourna furtivement le bar pour lui attraper la manche.

« C'est vraiment… ? souffla-t-il.

- Oui, c'est lui. Et il est avec moi, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Je dois y aller, Tom. »

Il retrouva Draco à l'extérieur, adossé au mur de briques, l'air un peu anxieux mais résolu.

« Tu as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine », dit-il en triturant nerveusement les boutons de ses manches.

Harry eut un sourire en coin :

« T'inquiète. Je sais ce que je fais. »

…

« Potter… tu es génial.

- Je sais.

- Oh Merlin, c'est trop bon.

- Ah oui ? Si bon que ça ?

- Je ne plaisante même pas, ça m'a tellement manqué – eh, pas touche.

- Allez, fais pas ton égoïste !

- C'est le mien ! »

Harry se pencha en avant sur le banc et croisa les bras, observant Draco, hilare. Celui-ci était assis à côté de lui et dévorait avec un enthousiasme limite malsain un sundae trois chocolat noisette serti d'un éventail au chocolat qui frétillait.

« Je ne sais pas comme tu fais pour être aussi mince. Ça me dépasse.

- Ça contrarierait l'univers si j'étais gros, répondit Draco le plus sérieusement du monde. Je suis bien trop beau pour grossir.

- Ravi de voir que ton amour-propre refait surface », gloussa Harry, tendant le bras vers la glace, pour se faire chasser d'un coup de cuillère sec.

« Ma magie revient aussi, dit Draco en passant.

- Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Harry en léchant le dos de sa main, où Draco avait laissé une trace de nappage au chocolat lors de son agression à la cuillère.

« J'ai emprunté ta baguette quand tu étais sous la douche, répondit Draco aussitôt, sans lever les yeux de sa glace.

Harry haussa les sourcils :

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai juste tenté un _Lumos_. Ça a bien mieux marché que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, quand tu étais là. J'ai réussi à faire léviter un des Vifs d'or que tu as sous ta fenêtre aussi, de vingt, trente centimètres. Mais bon, je n'arrive pas à faire plus que ça.

Puis il leva la tête et regarda Harry, sur la défensive :

- Quoi ? Je t'ai rendu ta baguette…

- C'est pas la question », s'indigna Harry, mais il riait.

« Mais si », rétorqua Draco mettant un terme au débat. « Bon, tu en veux ou pas ? »

Harry eut un sourire radieux. Il s'empara de sa propre cuillère et se pencha vers Draco pour attaquer la glace qui trônait sur la table devant eux.

Il avait eu une riche idée, songe-t-il. Draco n'avait pas été tranquille sur le chemin, ce qui était compréhensible, et on avait jeté plusieurs regards incrédules dans leur direction, mais rien de plus. Harry s'était dit qu'il devrait sortir en douteuse compagnie plus souvent, si cela devait décourager les gens étranges de venir lui parler sans s'annoncer et sans y avoir été invité.

Même si Harry était serein, Draco restait agité et mal à l'aise. Cependant, à l'instant même où ils s'étaient assis au soleil, sur un banc, devant la boutique rénovée et réouverte du glacier Florian Fortarôme, il s'était rasséréné ; la distraction d'une copieuse portion de glace n'y était certainement pas pour rien.

« Tu es content qu'on soit sortis ? demanda Harry en donnant un petit coup de coude à Draco.

- Pour l'instant oui, répondit Draco prudemment. Les gens me regardent, cela dit.

- C'est parce que tu as disparu pendant deux ans, dit Harry gentiment. Ton cas a fasciné les gens, ils se sont pris de passion pour ton procès, et puis j'y ai mis mon nez ce qui n'a fait que les intriguer encore plus ; et puis tu as disparu de la circulation…

- C'était l'idée, dit Draco d'une voix maussade.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tendit le bras pour entourer les épaules de Draco et le secouer gentiment.

« Eh, fit Harry. Allez, tu t'en sortais bien jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je veux rentrer, dit Draco tout bas, se laissant aller inconsciemment dans son étreinte.

- On finit ça d'abord, négocia Harry.

Il lui pressa de nouveau l'épaule et appuya son genou contre le sien, mais Draco ne répondit rien.

- Comme si tu allais laisser de la glace entamée, titilla Harry.

Cela lui valut un sourire à contrecoeur et un rire bref :

- C'est vrai, sourit-il.

Il prit une nouvelle cuillère de glace et l'enfourna dans sa bouche d'une manière qui ne fit pas ciller Harry, pas du tout. Merlin, il avait beau s'être résolu à garder ses distances, cela n'empêchait pas son subconscient de formuler des pensées indécentes à son sujet quand il dormait, ou somnolait, ou rêvassait, ou quand Draco faisait de telles obscénités à ses cuillères.

- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te nourrir de glace…

- Ouais, ouais, ta gueule Potter, grommela Draco avec un sourire.

- Jamais, répliqua Harry.

- Merci en tout cas, dit Draco en prenant une autre cuillère de glace.

- De rien », dit Harry ; et impulsivement, il l'attira à lui et pressa son front contre sa tempe. Le petit sourire de Draco autour de la cuillère ne lui échappa pas…

« Harry ? »

Une voix qui semblait scandalisée leur fit lever le nez, Draco toujours la cuillère à la bouche. Neville était là et les regardait comme s'il venait de se prendre un poing dans la figure ou un _Petrificus Totalus_ – les deux étaient plausibles. Il les dévisageait sans en croire ses yeux.

Harry jura intérieurement en se rendant compte que son bras était toujours autour des épaules de Draco et qu'il l'enlaçait aux yeux de tous – ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Neville. Il lâcha Draco, s'appliquant pour que le mouvement ne se remarque pas trop et pour ne pas se sentir coupable – échec sur les deux plans.

« Il se passe quoi là ? demanda Neville, incrédule.

- Neville, calme-toi, s'il te plaît », implora Harry. Un groupe de sorcières les observaient avec intérêt deux bancs plus loin, tout comme le patron de la ménagerie magique, qui le dévisageait sans aucune gêne depuis la porte de son magasin, de l'autre côté de la rue pavée.

Neville eut un instant d'hésitation, puis il s'assit sur le banc en face d'eux et scruta Draco avec méfiance.

Draco sortit la cuillère de sa bouche :

« Je ne mords pas. »

Neville eut un rire laconique puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je te trouve assis avec _lui_ à manger de la glace comme de rien n'était ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », dit Harry en priant pour que Draco ne soit pas en train de le regarder comme il le faisait parfois, ce n'était pas le moment. « C'est la première fois qu'on sort.

- Et vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, fit remarquer Neville. J'en déduis qu'il y avait plus d'une raison pour que tu rompes avec Ginny ?

- Quoi ? C'est elle qui a rompu, pas – attends, _quoi _? bafouilla Harry.

Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de rire de la réaction de Draco plus tard : celui-ci avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau et fixait Neville un peu comme Ron l'avait lui-même regardé quand il était apparu dans la cuisine pour prendre la défense de Harry, quelques semaines plus tôt.

- On a beaucoup parlé de vous, Ginny m'a tout raconté. Apparemment tu t'es _occupé_ de lui dans tous les sens du terme », laissa échapper Neville avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche, horrifié de ses propres paroles.

« _Neville ! »_

Draco glissa furtivement la main sous le banc pour attraper celle de Harry.

« Viens, on s'en va », souffla-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Draco avait raison. Il y avait un temps pour les engueulades, et un temps pour abandonner sa glace et rentrer chez soi avant que la situation ne dégénère encore davantage.

« Neville, on se reparle plus tard », dit Harry en se levant après Draco pour s'approcher de lui.

« Harry, je suis désolé… » commença Neville, qui regrettait manifestement ce qu'il avait dit.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce fût pour rassurer Neville, qui commençait à avoir l'air défait, il entendit une voix paniquée dans son dos qui était celle de Draco.

« Potter ! »

Harry fit volte-face et constata avec horreur que le gérant de la ménagerie magique avait traversé la rue et pointait du doigt Draco, qui avait reculé autant qu'il l'avait pu et se retrouvait contre le mur de pierre de chez Fortarôme, les yeux rivés sur la baguette que le boutiquier tenait dans son autre main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? s'exclama l'homme.

- Il est avec moi, dit Harry en s'avançant vers lui. Il n'a rien fait de mal, laissez-le tranquille.

L'homme avisa la cicatrice sur le front de Harry, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est un Mangemort, siffla-t-il comme si Draco pouvait ne pas l'entendre.

- Non. C'est du passé, » dit Harry en se mettant entre l'homme et Draco et le regardant avec un air de défi.

L'homme lui renvoya son regard pendant un long moment, puis il baissa les bras et retourna à son magasin sans un regard en arrière.

« Putain », jura Harry. Il se retourna vers Draco. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu secoué, mais ça avait l'air d'aller.

« Je vais bien. Mais _s'il te plaît_, on s'en va », insista Draco, la voix peu assurée.

Harry acquiesça et se retourna vers Neville qui avait l'air partagé.

« Neville… » commença-t-il avant de se sentir fatigué de toujours s'excuser, expliquer, se justifier.

« A plus tard. »

…

Draco demeura silencieux tout au long du trajet, mais Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il y avait beaucoup à encaisser – sortir enfin, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, retourner dans le monde sorcier, revoir des visages connus à l'école et se faire accoster par un homme qui l'accusait d'être un Mangemort… le moins qu'on puisse dire était que la journée avait été dense.

Draco se précipita dans sa chambre aussitôt la porte d'entrée ouverte, et Harry laissa échapper un soupir en la verrouillant à double tour. Sa seule envie aurait été que Draco reste avec lui, rien que de s'asseoir avec lui, être avec lui après ce que Neville avait dit au sujet de Ginny, mais il n'allait pas lui forcer la main. Ce n'était pas pour lui que tout cela avait été le plus dur.

Harry tenta de se sortir de la tête l'impression qu'il avait dû donner à Neville quand celui-ci les avait trouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Merde. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Neville les avait observés, mais leur comportement avait été… eh bien pas complètement convenable pour être honnête. Ça ne l'était jamais avec Draco. Ils se tenaient trop près l'un de l'autre, ils s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre quand ils s'asseyaient dans le canapé, se touchaient bien plus fréquemment que Harry ne le faisait avec ses autres amis, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Si ?

Sur les coups de neuf heures, Harry crut qu'il allait devenir fou et ne résista pas plus longtemps au besoin d'aller vérifier si Draco allait bien. Il atteignit le hall d'entrée et fit volte-face pour s'engager dans l'escalier quand il tomba nez à nez avec Draco qui venait de descendre.

« Punaise ! Je descendais vérifier que tu allais bien, dit Draco précipitamment.

- Quoi ? fit Harry, interloqué. Je m'apprêtais à monter voir si _toi_ tu allais bien, pourquoi tu voulais vérifier si j'allais bien ?

- A cause de ce qu'a dit Londubat, dit Draco prudemment. J'ai bien vu que ça t'avait contrarié. »

Draco était bien trop près de lui. Si près que Harry pouvait voir les taches de couleur dans ces yeux gris qui le regardaient à nouveau de cette manière particulière.

« Malfoy », dit Harry, désespéré. Il avait lutté contre cela pendant presque un mois, mais il avait le sentiment que lutter contre Draco allait être aussi vain que de lutter contre la marée. Il avait submergé Harry sans rien laisser qui ne fût chamboulé, quoiqu'en surface rien ne semblât différent.

Draco était encore en train de le regarder et soudain un souvenir lui revint : Draco qui l'attendait dans la cuisine avec un sourire sur le visage et une serviette à la main quand Harry était revenu d'un entraînement sous la pluie battante ; qui avait ri en voyant la moue déconfite du brun et avait enroulé la serviette autour de sa tête, l'avait traité de crétin tout en lui séchant les cheveux…

Lorsque Harry comprit, le choc fut si violent qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre : Draco _était_ la marée. Si Harry le laissait faire, il serait là tous les jours pour lui, pour lui offrir le quotidien et le soutien qu'il désirait et qu'il avait cherché dans sa relation avec Ginny ; mais il serait aussi bien plus que cela. Certes, il serait parfois imprévisible, mais à présent cela ne semblait plus être une mauvaise chose. C'était comme la chute libre : un risque stupide, mais qui vous fait vous sentir vivant, vraiment vivant, et non plus seulement existant.

Et merde – Harry se rendit compte, tandis que Draco se mordait la lèvre inférieure, l'air incertain, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de bouger, qu'il l'avait attendu. Pendant tout ce temps. Harry avait essayé de faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour Draco et il n'avait pas su déchiffrer la manière dont Draco le regardait. Il le comprenait à présent. Draco le voulait, et il avait patienté tout ce temps alors que Harry tentait de faire ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde et avait tourné en rond dans sa propre tête…

… Draco le regardait toujours.

Le regardait lui.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire, et Harry n'allait même pas essayer de s'en empêcher cette fois-ci. Il avança d'un pas et pressa son corps de tout son long contre celui de Draco, et, les lèvres tremblantes, il l'embrassa.


	16. Une fois, deux fois

_Bonne année !_

—

**Chapitre 16 : Une fois, deux fois,…**

—

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et sentait les lèvres tremblantes de Harry effleurer les siennes, Draco faillit s'évanouir de soulagement. Il vint prendre délicatement le visage du brun entre ses mains, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus jamais.

Il bougea les lèvres contre celles de Harry, embrassant lentement sa lèvre inférieure, et il sentit son corps tout entier frissonner. Harry répondit, sa langue vint timidement à la rencontre de celle de Draco, et celui-ci eut un sursaut lorsque les bras du brun l'entourèrent fermement et que ses mains remontèrent le long de son dos.

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Draco avait fait ce dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable : il avait attendu. Attendu que Harry vienne à lui, fait confiance à sa conviction que Harry reviendrait quand il serait prêt. Ça avait été terrifiant de renoncer au doute et à la haine qu'il ressentait vis à vis de lui-même pour rester confiant dans le fait que Harry allait revenir, mais il avait à présent la preuve que tout cela en avait valu la peine – Merlin il en valait tellement la peine.

Il faillit bondir quand une main se faufila sous sa chemise et se mit à courir sur sa peau, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'assimiler cette délicieuse sensation que Harry, déjà, s'écartait.

« Draco, commença-t-il.

- Non, coupa précipitamment Draco. Ne parle pas. Tu n'es pas doué avec les mots.

- Dit-il », répliqua Harry à mi-voix, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour embrasser Draco de nouveau. Quoiqu'il ne retirât pas ses mains de la peau de Draco non plus, ce que ce dernier considéra comme un bon signe.

« Potter », murmura Draco en voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, « arrête de penser deux minutes et fais ce que tu as envie de faire _toi_. »

Harry le regarda d'un air stupéfait, puis Draco sentit une vague de joie et d'orgueil intenses le submerger : il avait raison. La stupéfaction s'effaça du visage de Harry et le blond frissonna sous ce regard scrutateur ; le brun parcourait son visage des yeux comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose.

Ses mains glissèrent de sous la chemise de Draco et celui-ci crut qu'il allait pleurer ou balancer Potter dans les escaliers, mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter d'assassiner le Survivant, celui-ci avait pris sa main et l'entraînait dans le salon.

_Je pourrais très bien me faire à ça…_ songea Draco avec étourdissement tandis que Harry, qui s'était assis dans le canapé, tendait les deux mains vers lui avec sur le visage une expression à la fois interrogatrice et presque implorante. Draco prit ses mains et le laissa l'attirer sur ses genoux, comme l'autre fois.

Une main retourna se glisser sous sa chemise tandis qu'il se penchait pour ravir les lèvres de Harry dans un nouveau baiser : il avait l'intention d'y aller doucement, mais Harry ne voulut rien savoir. Sa main libre vint s'ancrer dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête, pour le maintenir fermement en place, et il approfondit le baiser, glissant immédiatement sa langue dans la bouche de Draco ; un gémissement étouffé leur échappa à tous deux.

Draco ne se souvint avoir pensé qu'une chose au milieu des baisers de Harry qui étaient en train de le transformer rapidement en une loque tremblotante : _faites que cela dure…_

…

Draco tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et grimaça, mais agressé par la lumière claire du soleil qui se déversait dans le salon par la fenêtre ouverte, il préféra les garder fermés. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la nuit passée : Harry et lui s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, après avoir encore une fois passé la soirée étendus côte à côte, à s'embrasser paresseusement, lentement, doucement dans l'obscurité.

Ç'avait été magnifique. Rien de plus que des baisers et des mains parcourant lentement bras et torses, des doigts effleurant le visage, plongeant dans les cheveux, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue s'empare d'eux et qu'ils s'endorment. Les lèvres de Draco étaient encore un peu endolories ce matin, mais cela ne le gênait pas, pas le moins du monde…

Il se retourna en arrière, s'attendant à rencontrer un corps chaud dans son dos, et sursauta intérieurement lorsque rien ne se s'interposa et qu'il se retrouva sur le dos, stupéfait et seul.

« Potter ? » appela-t-il en parcourant la pièce du regard. Pas de réponse.

Putain, non. Pas encore…

…

Harry avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il bâilla et se gratta la tête, tout en essayant de se servir du thé d'une main. La nuit précédente avait été… eh bien, il pouvait affirmer en toute sécurité qu'il considérait que passer la soirée à embrasser Draco à en perdre la tête était du temps bien employé. Il savait qu'ils auraient pu aller plus loin, que s'il lui avait donné sa bénédiction, Draco se serait empressé d'arracher tous ses habits, mais il n'en avait pas eu envie : leurs baisers lents et brûlants avaient été parfaits ; son corps tout entier était électrisé, disant à Draco tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer par la parole. Et le lendemain matin, dans la lumière claire du jour, Harry avait enfin le sentiment d'avoir pris une bonne décision dans sa vie, et il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'à réfléchir à son prochain coup.

« Je m'en vais. »

La voix terne le fit se retourner brusquement et il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il se rétablit et releva la tête pour voir Draco qui se tenait près de la porte, la boîte immatriculée 4325MD sous le bras, l'air complètement abattu.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Harry, perdu.

- Je m'en vais. J'en peux plus de tout ça.

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Non ! Tu peux pas t'en aller, balbutia-t-il. Écoute, je ne t'embrasserai plus si c'est ça qui ne va pas, je te le jure…

- Quoi ?

Draco avait maintenant l'air tout aussi perdu que Harry. La boîte glissa un peu de ses bras.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir…, commença Harry, désespéré.

- Tu es toujours désolé, lâcha Draco, un peu amèrement. Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Je croyais… Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, tu n'étais plus là. Tu n'es _jamais_ là quand je me lève et tu n'arrêtes pas de changer d'avis.

Harry le dévisagea, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Merlin, je le savais », dit Draco en secouant violemment la tête, et son ton devint soudain accusateur : « Toi… C'est un de ces trucs entre Guérisseur et patient pour toi, c'est ça ?

- Non ! répondit Harry dont la bouche s'était remise à fonctionner. Bien sûr que non –

- Si, rétorqua Draco, soudain en colère. Tu n'as envie de moi que parce que je suis tout malade et qu'il faut s'occuper de moi, et c'est vraiment dégueulasse…

Harry obligea ses pieds à bouger et se dirigea vers Draco, faisant « non » de la tête d'un air sidéré, tendant les mains pour reprendre la boîte à Draco.

- Draco, pose cette boîte.

- Non, s'entêta Draco en l'éloignant de Harry.

Harry tira brutalement dessus, mais Draco ne voulait pas la lâcher : au lieu de cela, il recula d'un pas, tentant de dégager la boîte de la poigne de Harry.

- Ne recommence pas, prévint Harry.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je n'étais pas en train de te fuir, j'étais en train de nous faire du thé… dit Harry qui commençait à perdre espoir.

- C'est ça. Tu étais juste en train de m'éviter, comme toujours.

Draco était presque en train de crier à présent et Harry sentait qu'au moindre commentaire déplacé, il allait exploser.

- Draco, je t'en prie, pose cette foutue boîte et dis-moi pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil…

- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, espèce de con, et que tu n'as même pas la courtoisie de le remarquer !

Harry n'entendit plus rien qu'un bourdonnement lointain dans ses oreilles. Devant lui se tenait Draco, qui avait le souffle court et la mâchoire crispée, le menton relevé presque avec défi et le regard furieux.

Draco était amoureux de lui ? Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux : Draco qui pleurait dans la chambre à la porte bleue, la concentration sur son visage lorsqu'il déplaçait une pièce sur l'échiquier, son rire tandis qu'il lui séchait les cheveux à la serviette, Draco, qui riait avec lui à propos de n'importe quoi sur le canapé, leurs nez se touchant, Draco essayant en vain d'essuyer le ketchup qu'il s'était mis sur le menton, sous les ricanements de Harry…

Harry lâcha la boîte. Draco écarquilla les yeux, comme effrayé, mais Harry ne fit que l'attraper par le col, l'attirer à lui et planter un baiser en plein sur sa bouche.

Le bruit de surprise que laissa échapper Draco fut à moitié étouffé par la bouche de Harry, et celui-ci en profita pour lui arracher la boîte des mains et la jeter au hasard sur sa droite, sur la table de cuisine, se pressant de tout son long contre Draco dès que l'occasion se présenta.

Draco répondit par un grondement sourd, embrassant Harry aussi brutalement que possible, plongeant les doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et les agrippant si fort que cela faisait presque mal. Harry n'était pas prêt de se laisser démonter : le frisson d'excitation qui lui parcourut l'échine face à la brutalité de Draco le poussa à repousser le blond suffisamment fort pour que celui-ci titube en arrière, ses jambes heurtant la table de la cuisine – puis Harry le soulevait sur la table, et ils continuaient à s'embrasser avec frénésie, les jambes longues de Draco venant entourer la taille de Harry, et celui-ci haleta contre sa bouche…

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE _BORDEL ! _»

Harry détacha brusquement sa bouche de celle de Draco et fit volte-face, toujours entre les cuisses du blond.

Ginny était à la porte de la cuisine, sa clé dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre ; Harry ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère de sa vie.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante de rage.

- Ginny… commença-t-il maladroitement.

Draco voulut se redresser mais Ginny pointa aussitôt sa baguette entre ses deux yeux alors il resta où il était, à moitié étalé sur la table de la cuisine, redressé inconfortablement sur les coudes, le souffle encore haché.

- Baisse ça, dit Harry doucement en désignant sa baguette, s'écartant de Draco.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Ginny d'une voix hystérique. Je viens parler à mon petit ami et je le trouve en train de rouler des pelles à _Draco Malfoy_, et tu veux que je baisse ma baguette ?

- Gin, s'il te plaît », implora Harry, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir laissé sa propre baguette à l'autre bout de la table. Mais bon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de s'attendre à ce qu'on vienne l'attaquer dans sa propre maison.

« N'essaie même pas – » cria Ginny d'une voix suraiguë ; une étincelle jaillit du bout de sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce que tu _fais ?_

- Je – attends, c'est pas… on a rompu, tu m'as plaqué, dit Harry, optant pour la défensive.

- Ce n'était pas sérieux, je voulais juste que tu te débarrasses de lui », cracha Ginny, jetant un regard plein de morgue à Draco qui la dévisageait tout autant, le visage sans expression.

« Mais tu savais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça… pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant de mal avec Malfoy ? s'emporta Harry. Ron et Hermione ont réussi à lui pardonner –

- Son père a failli me tuer ! hurla Ginny. Et puis toi, pendant toute ta sixième année tu étais obsédé par lui alors que j'étais juste sous ton nez, à faire tout ce que je pouvais juste pour que tu remarques mon existence, et quand la guerre est enfin finie et qu'on peut enfin passer du temps ensemble, tu laisses tout tomber et tu m'abandonnes pour aller sauver son cul d'Azkaban !

- C'est ça que tu crois ? demanda Harry, sidéré. Sincèrement ?

- Tu mets un Mangemort plus haut dans tes priorités que moi ! dit Ginny et Harry se sentit brusquement coupable.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, je tiens encore à toi…

Ginny le regarda s'avancer, cessant enfin de pointer sa baguette vers Draco pour la garder à son côté, quoique toujours fermement dans sa main.

- Pas autant que tu ne tiens à lui manifestement, dit-elle avec amertume.

- C'est pas ça…

- Ça en a tout l'air !

- Écoute, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention que ça se produise », dit Harry, avançant prudemment d'un autre pas. Ginny le regarda, ses doigts s'agitant imperceptiblement autour de sa baguette, les mains tremblantes.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est produit ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Depuis quand tu es _gay_, Harry ?

- Quoi ? je ne suis pas…

Harry déglutit ; il aurait aimé pouvoir voir Draco, il n'avait aucune idée des réactions du blond dans son dos.

- Donc, tu n'es pas gay, tu te mets juste à embrasser des mecs, dit Ginny d'une voix tremblante, le regard de nouveau dur.

- Non, enfin… Écoute, Ginny, tu as dit que c'était fini », dit Harry, se sentant mal parti et plus que coincé.

« Je n'ai dit ça que pour que tu te débarrasses de cet enfoiré ! » hurla Ginny, repoussant Harry, le faisant trébucher légèrement. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te jettes aussitôt dans son lit, et je ne parle même pas de vos petits mamours sur le Chemin de Traverse – tu te rends compte à quel point ç'a pu être humiliant pour moi d'entendre ça de la bouche de Neville ?

- Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus… commença Harry.

- Oh non, en effet, ça été très dur pour toi, de sécher le boulot pour passer tes journées au lit avec _Malfoy_, tu n'es rien qu'un putain de…

Il y eut un éclat de lumière et Harry poussa un cri, portant brusquement ses mains à son visage. Comme rien d'autre ne se produisit, il baissa prudemment les mains et vit Ginny bouche bée, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose qui était derrière son épaule.

Harry se retourna pour voir Draco debout, l'air déterminé, la baguette pointée sur Ginny, et tenant à présent dans son autre main la baguette de celle-ci ainsi que les clés de la maison.

« Dégage », dit Draco calmement.

Le cœur de Harry tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'il allait lui percer les côtes. Il attendit que Ginny explose mais rien ne vint ; il la regarda et vit son expression passer de la stupéfaction à la rage. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit : Draco avait réussi à se servir de la baguette de Harry pour la faire taire et lui prendre ses clés et sa baguette.

« Harry n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que m'aider alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, dit Draco sèchement. Il m'a _encore_ sauvé la vie et tout ce que tu as à dire, c'est que tu es contrariée qu'il n'ait pas fait attention qu'à toi ? »

La bouche de Ginny s'agitait frénétiquement, et Harry était certain d'arriver à lire sur ses lèvres un certain nombre d'insultes et de gros mots ; mais toujours aucun son ne sortait.

« Tu n'es qu'une gamine ingrate comme je l'étais à l'école, cracha Draco. Maintenant dégage, et si jamais tu menaces à nouveau Harry, ou si jamais tu l'insultes encore, je ferais bien plus que te faire taire. Je vais rendre ceci – il agita sa baguette – à Weasley et Granger. Récupère-la chez eux plus tard. »

Il se tut un instant, croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre la table.

« Allez, casse-toi. »

Ginny détala.


	17. Jusqu'au cou

\o/

—

**Chapitre 17 : Jusqu'au cou**

—

Harry entendit faiblement la porte d'entrée claquer. Il contemplait Draco, bouche bée, qui reposait les deux baguettes et les clés sur la table avec un sourire en coin.

« Magie, fit Harry d'une voix éraillée. Ta magie…

- Oui je sais, répondit Draco, les sourcils froncés. Je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher, surtout avec ta baguette.

- Tu viens de… » Harry se mit à rire : « Elle va être super énervée… »

Draco jeta un regard noir dans la direction de la porte par laquelle Ginny avait fuit.

« Tant pis. J'ai décidé que j'en avais assez de me faire du mal et que j'allais plutôt lui faire du mal à elle.

Harry le regarda, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et submergé d'émotions : il était à la fois en colère contre Ginny et inquiet des répercussions que cette matinée allait avoir, mais, par dessus tout, il était fier de la manière dont Draco s'était mesuré à elle, heureux que la magie de Draco revienne de plus en plus, et euphorique à l'idée que tout ce que Draco avait fait, il l'ait fait pour lui.

Harry avait envie de dire des millions de choses, mais Draco avait raison. Même s'il était loin d'être doué avec les mots, Draco compensait en étant doué pour entendre ce que Harry voulait dans tout ce qu'ils se disaient ; alors Harry opta pour autre chose. Il s'avança vers Draco, posa les mains sur sa taille, et ferma les yeux pour effleurer sa joue du bout de son nez.

Des mains hésitantes vinrent courir sur les épaules de Harry et Draco frissonna quand le brun déposa un baiser juste derrière son oreille.

« Tu le pensais vraiment ? demanda doucement le brun à son oreille.

- De quoi ? demanda Draco sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait très bien compris à quoi Harry faisait référence.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, souffla Harry.

- Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

Harry sut alors qu'il se trouvait exactement au bon endroit sur terre : debout avec Draco dans son étreinte, l'homme qu'il avait sauvé, l'homme qui lui tenait tête, le faisait réfléchir, lui faisait ressentir des émotions, lui donnait envie de se lever chaque jour pour faire quelque chose de nouveau.

Certes, Draco continuait à le rendre dingue, et ressentait très probablement la même chose vis à vis de Harry, mais peu importait. Et il allait sûrement y avoir des retombées rien moins qu'agréables lorsque le monde sorcier aurait vent du fait que l'Élu avait soudain quitté sa petite amie de longue date pour un autre homme, qui plus est un ex-Mangemort. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il préférait largement prendre les bons et les mauvais côtés ensemble plutôt que l'état d'indifférence dans lequel il vivait avant.

Il déposa un autre baiser dans le cou de Draco et un frisson de ravissement le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit le blond inspirer brusquement et se tortiller légèrement contre lui. Il recommença, employant cette fois ses lèvres et sa langue pour tracer un chemin de baisers ardents le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule.

Draco prit la tête de Harry entre ses mains pour l'embrasser convenablement ; tous deux laissèrent échapper des soupirs de contentement lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent et qu'ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, tous deux brûlants de désir, torse contre torse, bassin contre bassin.

Le courage que Draco s'était découvert semblait ne pas s'être encore dissipé : ses longs doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de Harry et il tira gentiment sur sa main, déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de plonger un regard interrogateur dans le sien.

Harry s'empara de sa baguette, puis, en guise de réponse, il embrassa le blond à pleine bouche, ne s'écartant que lorsqu'il eut besoin de respirer. Draco hocha fébrilement la tête et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, entraînant Harry à sa suite avec un sentiment d'urgence de plus en plus pressant.

A moitié courant, à moitié trébuchant, ils gravirent les escaliers sans se lâcher la main ; Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'étage, devant la chambre de Harry, et eut à peine le temps de tourner vers le brun un nouveau regard interrogateur que celui-ci déjà le poussait dans la chambre et refermait la porte d'un coup de talon.

Ils retournèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant leurs yeux se refermer, et Draco frotta doucement sa joue contre celle de Harry, reproduisant inconsciemment ce que le brun avait fait plus tôt. Harry put à nouveau goûter Draco et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait maintenant le droit de goûter et toucher tout ce qu'il voulait, autant qu'il le voulait, sans que rien ne l'arrête. C'était à la fois terrifiant et exaltant, et le sentiment ne fit que s'intensifier quand Draco s'empara de sa bouche en un nouveau baiser exigeant.

Harry n'attendit pas : il guida Draco à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'ils basculent tous deux sur le lit, côte à côte, et Draco tira sur le T-shirt de Harry pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter au hasard derrière lui. La chemise de Draco subit bientôt le même sort et Harry se permit de détailler sans aucune gêne le corps à moitié nu qui se trouvait à côté de lui, légèrement empourpré d'excitation. Harry tendit la main et parcourut les lignes du torse de Draco, émerveillé par sa régularité.

Le corps de Draco chercha le contact de la main de Harry ; le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Harry descendit lentement la main, traçant le contour de sa hanche jusqu'à sa cuisse qui trembla légèrement sous sa paume.

Encouragé par sa réaction, Harry remonta lentement la main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Draco et la glissa entre ses jambes. Le corps de Draco eut un sursaut convulsif sous sa main et le blond dut étouffer un gémissement : il s'empara du visage de Harry et l'embrassa sans douceur.

Harry répondit au baiser avec frénésie, tremblant de tous ses membres lorsque les mains de Draco quittèrent son visage pour se saisir du pantalon léger qu'il portait et le baisser brusquement avant de l'enlever ; en un éclair, Harry se retrouva complètement nu.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû éprouver au moins un peu d'émotions négatives quand Draco enleva son propre pantalon de pyjama, le repoussant avec ses pieds pour se retrouver tout aussi nu que lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Draco pressa son corps contre le sien et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de surprise : sa peau était brûlante, et elle était tout contre lui, de la poitrine à la cuisse – l'excitation qu'il ressentait était douloureuse, et il en voulait tellement plus.

« Draco, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Mmh ?

Draco ne cessa pas d'embrasser Harry, sa langue retraçant les contours de ses lèvres, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

- Merlin, j'ai envie… j'ai envie – de toi », parvint-il à dire entre deux baisers de Draco, qui étaient, pour être honnête, une distraction plus que bienvenue.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Harry les fit rouler sur le côté de manière à se retrouver sur lui, faisant haleter Draco lorsque son érection se pressa contre la sienne. Il baissa la tête pour couvrir son cou de baisers légers.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas… » avoua-t-il sans terminer sa phrase, préférant continuer à embrasser toute la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre le long du cou de Draco.

« Tu as de la chance que je sache alors », murmura Draco en les retournant pour que ce soit Harry qui se retrouve sur le dos, déposant des baisers appuyés le long de sa clavicule avant de se glisser plus bas et d'embrasser son ventre.

Harry dut s'agripper à l'épaule de Draco et se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier : la bouche du blond descendait de plus en plus bas et Harry tremblait furieusement…

Un cri lui échappa lorsque Draco le prit dans sa bouche ; ses hanches décollèrent du lit et ses mains s'agrippèrent encore plus fort à ses épaules. Il sentit Draco le parcourir de haut en bas du plat de la langue, et il dut lutter pour rester maître de lui : cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact sexuel et ça, c'était indescriptible, au-delà de tout ce qu'il ait jamais pu ressentir.

Les mains de Draco remontèrent le long de ses cuisses tandis que le bassin de Harry se tortillait convulsivement ; tout son corps lui faisait mal à force de se retenir de s'enfoncer frénétiquement dans la bouche magnifique qui continuait à lui faire de cruelles choses, le suçant et le léchant de manière experte et confiante. Très vite, des doigts agiles remontèrent de plus en plus haut pour l'effleurer et Harry perdit la tête : il souleva ses hanches brutalement et sentit Draco gémir autour de lui, et il n'en fallut pas plus ; il se mit à crier et son corps se cambra tandis qu'il jouissait comme jamais il n'avait joui de sa vie, il ne vit plus rien que du blanc et tout son corps décolla du lit.

Puis il s'affaissa, le souffle court, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Son cerveau embrumé par l'orgasme perçut vaguement des baisers qui remontaient le long de son corps et puis le visage de Draco vint s'enfouir au creux de son cou, son souffle chaud et profond contre sa peau.

« Wow », fit Harry d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de former des mots ; il attira le visage de Draco à lui pour l'embrasser et il sentit le goût du blond et de lui-même sur ses lèvres, ce qu'il trouva étrangement excitant.

« Et toi, je voudrais… pour toi… » dit Harry, passant une main dans le dos de Draco et sur ses fesses. « De quoi tu as envie ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'aurais envie de faire, répondit prudemment Draco. Mais ce n'est pas…

- Fais-le.

Draco releva brusquement la tête, le regardant les yeux dans les yeux, l'air partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'incrédulité, mais néanmoins entremêlé de désir.

- Quoi ? non, commença-t-il.

- Draco, j'ai envie que tu le fasses, dit Harry doucement. Je sais que tu en as envie…

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais –, tenta de répliquer Draco.

- Il me faudra bien une première fois à un moment ou à un autre, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? » dit Harry ; les sourcils de Draco disparurent sous sa frange, et il regarda Harry avec intensité.

Harry redressa la tête et l'embrassa. Draco resta tendu l'espace d'un instant, puis il céda : il répondit avec ferveur aux baisers de Harry, laissant son corps se réinstaller sur celui du brun.

« Ça va faire mal, prévint-il à voix basse entre deux baisers.

- M'en fiche », répondit Harry dans un souffle, entourant Draco de ses jambes et faisant glisser son corps contre le sien, sentant l'excitation revenir.

Il n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire. Il était incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi il en avait tant envie, mais c'était comme ça. Quelque part, il sentait que s'il s'abandonnait complètement à Draco, celui-ci ne douterait plus jamais de lui.

_Harry_ ne douterait plus jamais – c'est ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le dos avec Draco agenouillé autour de ses cuisses, à déposer des baisers volatiles sur son torse tandis que sa main se glissait entre ses jambes, appuyant doucement contre lui, le geste à la fois terrifiant et excitant. C'était là qu'il voulait être.

Il remarqua à peine la main libre de Draco voler sa baguette sur la table de nuit ; en revanche il ne remarqua que très bien que Draco murmurait quelque chose juste avant qu'un doigt lubrifié vint ne vienne s'immiscer lentement en lui, procédant lentement d'avant en arrière, intrusion gênante et tellement, tellement étrange, mais Draco faisait attention et l'apaisait à l'aide de baisers chauds et de douces caresses prodiguées de sa main libre.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'obligea à rester allonger et à se détendre tandis que Draco le pénétrait d'un second doigt et continuait de le préparer, prenant le temps de s'assurer qu'il était bien prêt. La douleur lancinante s'atténuait et lorsque les doigts de Draco s'enfoncèrent un peu plus, une décharge de quelque chose de fabuleux le parcourut et il haleta. Il n'était plus que sensation, son corps tremblait tandis que Draco revenait l'embrasser, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, puis s'enfonçait lentement en lui.

Harry se tendit instinctivement en réaction à la douleur, et son souffle s'emballa, c'était trop, trop pour lui ; mais Draco l'embrassait avec douceur, et lui murmurait des mots rassurants, restant parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'atténue et que Harry hoche fébrilement la tête, répondant au baiser de Draco tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément encore, et Merlin ça faisait trop bizarre, c'était…

Draco bougea le bassin lentement et Harry laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir parcourut son corps comme un courant électrique, mais cela ne couvrit pas complètement la douleur et il dut attraper les hanches de Draco pour le tenir immobile jusqu'à ce que cela se dissipe à nouveau. Le souffle haché, il acquiesça de nouveau, plus confiant cette fois-ci, et Draco se mit à bouger au dessus de lui et cela ne faisait plus mal, et Harry était perdu, le corps enflammé, il se sentait enfin vivant.

Bientôt, il bougeait avec lui, écartant instinctivement davantage les jambes, se délectant des gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Draco, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces et sentant un élan furieux d'amour envers l'homme dont il avait sauvé la vie, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé lui aussi…

« Harry… »

Un mot étranglé s'échappa des lèvres de Draco et Harry le serra fort contre lui ; le blond se mit à crier et donna des coups plus rapides tandis que le brun l'encourageait en bougeant son bassin. Et puis tout son corps se tendit et il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Harry lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme ; son corps fut parcourut d'un tremblement incontrôlable, puis il s'effondra sur le brun, qui trouva son poids étrangement réconfortant.

Ils restèrent allongés ainsi pendant un long moment, les membres entrelacés, et le souffle court, la sueur séchant peu à peu sur leur corps, sachant tous deux qu'ils avaient réussi à se dire, sans même prononcer un mot, à quel point ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

…

Harry se réveilla avec les jambes en coton, momentanément décontenancé de trouver son lit plein d'un Draco complètement nu, qui semblait avoir décidé dans son sommeil de monopoliser toute la largeur du matelas ainsi que toutes les couvertures.

Il sourit, tendant la main pour parcourir l'arête du nez de Draco du bout des doigts, et souriant encore lorsque le blond eut un soubresaut dans son sommeil et un bref froncement de sourcils irrité.

Harry regarda l'heure : il était six heures du soir ; Draco et lui avaient réussi à dormir toute la journée…

Un frisson agréable parcourut Harry au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé : il ressentait toujours une impression étrange dans son corps, et il se sentait un peu endolori, mais il ne le regrettait pas, pas le moins du monde. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Draco et se glissa hors du lit, renfilant son pantalon et son T-shirt dans l'intention d'aller préparer à manger pour quand le blond se déciderait à se réveiller…

A peine eut-il atteint la porte que son esprit revint soudain en arrière et se rappela l'autre événement important de la journée, que ça fabuleuse partie de baise avec Draco lui avait complètement fait oublier.

Ginny. Elle les avait vu s'embrasser dans la cuisine ; ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le raconte à tout le monde et Harry doutait que Ron fût super content de la nouvelle, même s'il avait accepté Malfoy.

Harry se précipita dans le salon, s'empara du pot de poudre de Cheminette sur le montant de la cheminée et en jeta une grosse poignée dans l'âtre, se prenant les pieds dans le vide tout en criant l'adresse de Ron et Hermione ; il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes et de cendre.

…

Harry tomba tête la première dans le salon de Ron et Hermione, jurant à voix haute lorsque ses genoux atteignirent le sol, n'évitant de s'écraser le visage dans la moquette que grâce à ses réflexes aguerris de joueur de Quidditch.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il se mit debout précipitamment en voyant Ron dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la cuisine, l'air stupéfait.

« Désolé, urgence, haleta-t-il en se massant les genoux.

- Hein ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Ron, inquiet, faisant signe à son ami de venir dans la cuisine. Harry se sentit soulagé en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus troublé que ça : Ginny n'était manifestement pas encore venue répandre la nouvelle.

« Ouais, enfin non… il y a un truc qui s'est passé, et il faut que je vous le dise avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse… déblatéra-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine et s'asseyant aveuglément sur une chaise à côté d'Hermione qui était déjà là, absorbée par une feuille de parchemin couverte de chiffres.

« Salut Harry », commença-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, avant de lever la tête et plisser les yeux : « Harry, tu es en pyjama ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Euh, ouais, dit Harry en se regardant avant de les regarder de nouveau. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre, désolé…

- Tu es encore en pyjama alors qu'il est plus de six heures et demie du soir, dit Hermione avec un tic au coin des lèvres.

- Ben oui, je viens de me lever…

Harry s'interrompit, ayant soudain bien trop chaud alors que les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt lui retraversaient l'esprit.

- Alors, vieux, c'est quoi l'urgence ? intervint Ron en s'asseyant en face de lui et se penchant en arrière, faisant balancer sa chaise sur deux pieds.

- Euh… Eh bien Ginny est passée ce matin et je ne m'attendais pas à la voir, et j'étais, enfin je n'aurais pas dû – et puis je – » commença Harry, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour annoncer la chose à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il songea un instant à prendre ses jambes à son cou et les laisser l'apprendre de n'importe qui sauf de lui, mais une voix ferme dans sa tête, qui sonnait suspicieusement comme celle de Draco, lui intima de cracher le morceau, qu'ils méritaient de l'apprendre de sa bouche.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, Hermione avait l'air de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

« Harry… commença-t-elle.

- Écoutez, je n'avais pas l'intention de blesser Ginny ! Ça s'est passé comme ça, c'est tout, dit Harry qui commençait à paniquer.

- Laisse tomber Ginny, dit Ron d'un ton ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Harry ne dit rien et Ron leva les yeux au ciel :

- Harry tu es bête comme tes pieds si tu crois qu'on ne sait pas, dit-il patiemment.

Harry le dévisagea d'un air stupéfait. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ? Il n'avait rien dit à personne, il n'avait même pas mentionné…

- Laisse-moi deviner », dit Ron d'une voix amusée, interrompant le fil de ses pensées et se penchant encore plus en arrière sur chaise en se retenant d'une main à la table. « Tu as embrassé Malfoy…

- J'ai couché avec lui, laissa échapper Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il y eut un bruit de chute retentissant et Hermione poussa un cri : sous le choc, Ron avait lâché la table, sa chaise avait basculé en arrière, et il s'était retrouvé étalé sur le sol de la cuisine, à tousser violemment, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et se pencha au dessus de la table pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever ; Ron émergea en bafouillant et s'appuya des deux coudes sur la table, dévisageant Harry avec un regard incrédule, son expression à la limite de l'horreur.

- Merlin, tu ne perds pas de temps, toi, articula-t-il faiblement.

- C'est pas – attends – tu ne vas pas me trucider ? demanda Harry avec méfiance alors que Ron relevait sa chaise en tremblant.

- Non, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. On savait qu'il allait finir par se passer quelque chose entre vous deux tôt ou tard. » Elle s'interrompit un instant, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer son rire une fois de plus. « Mais on ne s'attendait peut-être pas à _ça_ avant encore un moment. Un long moment !

- Comment vous le saviez ? demanda Harry.

- Non franchement, Harry, tout le monde savait. Tu suis Malfoy partout à l'école, tu n'arrêtes pas de lui sauver la vie, tu es un énorme boulet avec les filles, et puis ces questions totalement hypothétiques à propos de quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire… dit Ron en secouant la tête et se rasseyant.

- Donc tout le monde savait que j'allais finir avec Malfoy sauf moi ?

- Oui, firent Hermione et Ron simultanément.

- Quoique, je ne pensais pas que tu… enfin… tu as vraiment couché avec lui ? » demanda Ron en grimaçant.

Harry enfouit son visage derrière ses mains, sentant qu'il se mettait à rougir.

« Bordel, j'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je ne voulais pas…

- Non tu n'aurais pas dû, je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines maintenant…

- Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione sur un ton de reproche, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Harry. « Comment ça s'est… enfin comment vous vous êtes retrouvés à… tu sais…

- On se disputait, dit Harry en se remémorant la matinée. La nuit dernière on s'est de nouveau embrassés et je me suis levé ce matin pour faire du thé et il a cru que je m'enfuyais encore, il a dit qu'il détestait se lever pour voir que je n'étais plus là… et il a dit qu'il partait, et ensuite il a dit… il a dit qu'il m'aimait alors je l'ai embrassé, et puis Ginny a débarqué et elle est devenue folle, m'a hurlé dessus et Draco lui a jeté un sort et pris sa baguette.

- Malfoy a jeté un sort à Ginny ?

- Il a dit qu'il _t'aimait _?

- Oui et oui, dit Harry, fatigué. Je n'arrivais pas y croire, dit-il en les regardant tous deux. Il m'a défendu, son état a toujours été en dents de scie, et puis c'est sorti de nulle part, et tout ce qu'il a dit, et la façon dont il l'a dit…

- Ça t'a tellement fait perdre la tête que vous avez fini au lit, termina platement Hermione, arrachant une grimace à Ron.

- Eh bien, ouais, fit Harry.

- Et est-ce que ça va… ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante, et Harry opina vigoureusement du chef. Ron regardait à présent résolument dans la direction opposée.

« Alors c'est quoi l'urgence ? Si c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais vous le dire avant que Ginny ne le fasse. Ce qu'elle a vu ce matin m'a fait paniquer et j'étais sûr qu'elle allait déformer les choses, dit Harry en toute franchise.

Ron retourna prudemment la tête vers eux à présent que la conversation avait l'air de s'éloigner du sujet « Coucher avec Draco Malfoy. »

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire et lui pressa l'épaule.

- Merci, dit-elle gentiment.

- Et Malfoy, il est où maintenant ? demanda Ron avec précaution.

- A la maison, il dormait encore quand je suis parti, dit Harry.

Et, immédiatement, il vit le regard interloqué que Ron lança à Hermione.

- OK, que je reformule ça… Vous vous êtes engueulés ce matin parce que ça l'énerve que tu te barres à chaque fois que vous vous embrassez, et toi tu le baises puis tu te tires ? demanda Ron avec incrédulité.

Harry était sur le point de répondre à Ron que Draco était celui qui avait baisé l'autre mais son cerveau tilta sur ce que Ron était en train de dire et il regarda son ami avec horreur.

- Merde !

- Mais bordel Harry, quel _con _! s'exclama Ron en se levant en même temps qu'Harry. Tu sais qu'il est instable pourtant…

- Tu crois qu'il… pâlit Harry.

- J'en sais rien ! s'emporta Ron. C'est toi qui le connais le mieux.

- Harry, il faut que tu y retournes _tout de suite !_ dit Hermione, inquiète.

- Je suis trop con », paniqua Harry, quittant la cuisine et se dirigeant vers la cheminée à toutes jambes ; il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre.

« Harry ! »

Ron l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse mettre le pied dans les flammes.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Toi et Malfoy ?

- Je l'aime, dit Harry. Je sais pas comment, mais…

- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, dit Ron, lâchant son poignet et le chassant de la main. Va vérifier que tout va bien…

- Merci. » dit-il à Ron du fond du coeur avant de plonger dans les flammes vertes et retourner chez lui.


	18. Sur les toits

—

**Chapitre 18 : Sur les toits**

—

Harry atterrit en titubant dans le salon, essuyant la poussière de son visage. Il était complètement paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien lui passer par la tête, à laisser Draco seul sans le prévenir, d'autant plus après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux ? Abandonner quelqu'un après avoir couché avec était une chose affreuse à faire, d'autant plus lorsque la personne en question n'était pas la plus émotionnellement stable du monde et qu'en plus elle avait dit très clairement qu'elle détestait quand cela arrivait.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, se récitant mentalement une litanie de _pitié pitié pitié_, espérant que Draco serait toujours en train de dormir et qu'il pourrait se contenter de le rejoindre furtivement sous les couvertures et le serrer dans ses bras, que leurs peaux se touchent, être là quand il se réveillerait pour l'embrasser…

Harry ouvrit la porte pour voir le lit vide devant lui, les couvertures repoussées en vrac çà et là.

« Putain, _non ! _»

Harry entra dans la pièce et jeta autour de lui des regards éperdus, même si, de toute évidence, il n'y avait plus personne. Ses yeux remarquèrent que les habits de Draco n'étaient plus sur le sol et il laissa échapper un autre juron. Il tourna les talons, sortit sur le palier et regarda en haut et en bas des escaliers.

« Draco ! » tenta-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Merde, Draco ! »

Il choisit de commencer par les étages inférieurs, se précipitant si vite en bas qu'il trébucha maladroitement sur les deux dernières marches et se tordit la cheville sur le chemin de la cuisine. La douleur lancinante ne le détourna pas un instant de la terreur qui grandissait en lui de seconde en seconde tandis qu'il vérifiait la cuisine, puis les salles de bain, puis la bibliothèque.

Toutes étaient vides.

Il remonta en courant à la chambre de Draco, se rappelant vivement du jour où Draco s'était blessé la main, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer ses peurs. Il poussa la porte et crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'il vit que la pièce était tout aussi déserte que les autres.

« DRACO ! » hurla-t-il, les poings serrés de frustration, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la salle de bain et reclaquant la porte avec un grand cri de frustration lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était vide. Il était sur le point de retourner en bas et d'appeler Ron et Hermione pour implorer leurs conseils, de l'aide, _n'importe quoi_, lorsque son regard acéré remarqua quelque chose dans la chambre qui n'était pas à sa place. Il y avait une baguette sur le bureau, devant la fenêtre, et Harry la reconnut : c'était celle de Ginny.

Il s'approcha prudemment du bureau, ramassa la baguette et comprit soudain pourquoi elle était là et à quoi elle avait servi. La fenêtre, que Harry avait pris soin de verrouiller magiquement avant l'arrivée de Draco, avait été déverrouillée et était entrouverte, battant très légèrement sous l'effet du vent.

Harry grimpa sur le bureau en débitant un chapelet de jurons. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. A l'extérieur, juste à côté de la fenêtre, un escalier en fer forgé serpentait sur toute la hauteur de la façade, descendant jusqu'au jardin à l'arrière de la maison et remontant vers le toit.

Harry n'était monté sur le toit que deux fois dans sa vie et avait toujours projeté de le rénover pour en faire la terrasse ensoleillée qu'il aurait pu être ; il était toujours recouvert de sortilèges de Dissimulation, prêt à accueillir les travaux, mais Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'y mettre.

Instinctivement, il sut que c'était là-haut que Draco devait être allé. S'il était descendu, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il serait allé s'aventurer dans Londres seul, sans sa baguette et sans avoir nulle part où aller. Qu'il fût monté sur le toit paraissait plus logique, même si la raison pour laquelle il aurait pu vouloir monter là-haut n'était guère rassurante.

L'escalier grinça légèrement lorsque Harry sortit par la fenêtre et attrapa la rambarde métallique. Il gravit lentement les marches, sans prêter attention à sa cheville douloureuse. Il se hissa sur la dernière marche puis enjamba le muret au sommet de l'escalier et tomba aussitôt sur un corps qui se tenait au sommet de l'escalier, une main sur la rambarde.

Harry faillit s'étaler tête la première dans les graviers qui recouvraient le petit espace plat du toit, mais deux mains le retinrent sans douceur et le hissèrent par sa chemise ; il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Draco qui avait l'air furieux et à première vue parfaitement intact.

« Tu n'es pas mort », dit Harry, bêtement, clignant des yeux tandis que Draco continuait à le toiser du regard. Le vent là-haut soulevait doucement leurs vêtements, poussant dans les yeux du blond sa frange qu'il écartait d'un geste impatient.

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile… », fulmina-t-il.

Harry l'interrompit :

« Je t'en prie, ne saute pas », implora-t-il. Il était tout à fait conscient d'être en train de le supplier mais il n'en ressentait absolument aucune honte. Il saisit les bras de Draco, s'accrochant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait afin que ce dernier ne puisse pas bouger.

« Je…, commença Draco.

- Si tu sautes, je saute après toi, menaça Harry d'une voix qui se brisait. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on…

- POTTER ! » cria Draco, interrompant les déblatérations de Harry. « Je n'allais pas sauter, abruti !

Un ange passa : Harry fut un instant décontenancé et troublé par les mots de Draco.

- Tu n'allais pas sauter ?

- Mais non, bordel, j'attendais simplement que tu reviennes et j'avais besoin d'air, et ma magie n'est pas assez forte pour défaire les putain de sorts que tu as mis sur les portes !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit », dit Draco rageusement, agrippant le T-shirt de Harry encore plus fort pour le secouer. « Pendant un instant j'ai cru que cette pouffiasse de Weasley t'avais kidnappé ou _assassiné_ et j'ai tellement flippé qu'il fallait que je sorte de la maison avant de faire une crise d'hyperventilation !

Le cerveau de Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à suivre tous les mots qui se déversaient de la bouche de Draco. Il n'avait pas essayé de se tuer ? Il s'était inquiété à son sujet ? Harry était tellement persuadé que Draco aurait mal réagi à son départ, qu'il serait au pire parti, ou au mieux grièvement blessé…

- Alors tu n'allais pas…, articula-t-il péniblement.

- Non ! répéta Draco. Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, je n'aurais pas attendu que tu rappliques, parce que je sais très bien que tu m'empêcherais de faire ce genre de conneries.

Ils se turent tous deux, sans pour autant lâcher leur prise. Draco continuait de fixer Harry, quoiqu'il n'eût plus l'air aussi furieux que lorsque ce dernier avait fait son apparition sur le toit. Harry, quant à lui, essayait toujours de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, sans trop oser espérer que quelque chose de fabuleux venait de se produire.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.

- Oui, répondit Draco, exaspéré.

- Et tu n'allais pas essayer de te tuer ?

- Non », répondit Draco ; il avait toujours l'air courroucé mais il approcha son visage de celui de Harry pour presser leurs joues l'une contre l'autre.

Harry ferma les yeux ; la tête lui tournait soudain sous l'effet d'un mélange de soulagement et de la sensation d'avoir Draco si près de lui et son souffle chaud contre son visage.

« Mais je suis parti, après que… après – tu avais dit que tu détestais que je parte tout le temps », déglutit-il péniblement, mesurant sa bêtise et combien il avait de la chance que Draco soit toujours en vie.

« Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas cru que tu partais parce que tu doutais de tes sentiments », dit Draco, son ton passant d'exaspéré et impatient à calme et didactique. « J'ai cru que tu t'étais retrouvé dans le pétrin, comme ça t'arrive toujours, mais une fois que je suis arrivé ici et que je me suis calmé, je me suis juste dit que tu avais dû aller régler quelque chose en rapport avec un Weasley quelconque.

- J'ai cru que… » Mais Harry ne pouvait plus supporter de le redire encore une fois, alors il laissa sa phrase en suspens, frottant doucement sa joue contre celle de Draco, cherchant du réconfort auprès de lui.

« Hier, peut-être que je l'aurais fait, dit Draco d'une voix à peine audible. Mais quelque chose a changé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Harry.

- Tu le sais très bien.

Oui, il le savait. Il croyait Draco à 100% quand celui-ci disait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses sentiments suffisent à empêcher Draco de recourir à ses réflexes d'auto-mutilation à la suite des actes stupides et irréfléchis de Harry. L'idée que cela fût le cas l'étourdissait un peu.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, admit Harry au bout d'un moment. Je voulais juste limiter les dégâts. On va avoir assez d'ennuis comme ça quand ça se saura, je ne voulais pas en avoir plus que nécessaire.

- « On » ? demanda Draco d'une voix étrange, effleurant des lèvres la joue de Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence ; Harry sentit Draco relâcher légèrement sa prise sur sa chemise et en réponse, il fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il doucement.

Draco vint appuyer son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés.

- Je suis et resterai un cauchemar, Potter.

- Tu sais, vu que tu m'as baisé tout à l'heure, je pense que tu devrais commencer à m'appeler Harry, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac, ce qui arracha un faible sourire à Draco.

- C'est l'habitude.

Ils se turent de nouveau. Harry savait que Draco était en train d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et qu'il reprendrait la parole en temps voulu. Il savait très bien se mettre en colère, bluffer, se moquer, faire dévier le sujet, mais il n'était pas encore au point lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être simplement honnête avec ses sentiments.

- Je ne vais toujours pas bien », dit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes, sans ouvrir les yeux. « Ma mère me manque tellement que ça fait mal, physiquement, et il y a toute cette culpabilité et j'ai encore… il y aura toujours des jours où je n'aurais plus le courage de faire tout ça.

- Je sais », dit Harry, en lâchant ses bras pour l'étreindre.

« Je ne plaisante pas. C'est très probable qu'un jour j'essaie vraiment de me jeter du toit », répliqua Draco, entourant la taille de Harry de ses bras pour le retenir fermement. Ce geste voulait tout dire. Draco voulait tenir bon, et c'était à Harry qu'il voulait se raccrocher.

« Je sais, répéta Harry. Peu m'importe – je veux quand même m'occuper de toi. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ces trucs entre Guérisseur et patient, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Draco avec un demi-sourire. On t'aurait banni de l'Ordre des Guérisseurs si tu avais fait ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure avec un patient.

Harry sentit sa nuque rougir mais Draco lui épargna de devoir répondre en reprenant la parole, l'air hésitant.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi sûr que ce ne soit pas un truc de ce genre ? Tu as toujours eu une sorte de « complexe du héros » non ? Comment tu sais que ce n'est pas simplement ça… ?

- Je crois que tu connais la réponse à cette question, répondit-il calmement.

- Tu m'aimes aussi », souffla Draco et Harry acquiesça, se penchant pour doucement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois bien, oui, dit-il lorsqu'il se recula de nouveau.

- Je pense toujours que tu es un chieur de première, dit Draco en lui retournant le baiser.

- Oui, toi aussi, dit Harry, amusé.

- Et je n'arrêterai pas de t'appeler Potter, dit Draco, catégorique.

- Et tu persisteras à me piquer des crises monumentales quand tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux, et à faire des choses que je ne comprends pas, et à ne pas vouloir me parler certains jours juste parce que tu n'en auras pas envie, et à me traiter de tous les noms quand tu seras contrarié et ne voudras pas l'admettre, termina Harry en souriant. Je sais tout ça, et ça me va.

Draco se recula un peu, scrutant Harry avec suspicion.

- Et tu veux être en couple avec moi ?

- Oui, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Il faut beaucoup d'efforts pour être avec toi, mais ce sont de bons efforts, essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Tu me mets à l'épreuve d'une manière différente chaque jour, et j'adore ça.

- Mais il faut que tu saches que je suis toujours… commença-t-il précipitamment.

- Chaque chose en son temps, dit Harry. Tu reviens de loin déjà. Regarde, rien qu'aujourd'hui, tu aurais très bien pu péter les plombs et j'aurais très bien compris que tu le fasses, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je savais que tu ne partais pas à cause de moi, je te fais confiance, et – en fait non, je – » Draco s'interrompit, ne parvenant manifestement pas à trouver ses mots.

« Ne dis rien, dit Harry, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Tu n'es pas doué avec les mots. »

Draco ne chercha pas à répliquer quoi que ce fût. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et, inspirant profondément avant d'expirer par le nez, il s'éloigna d'un pas et prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, parcourant du regard les toits qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans toutes les directions.

« Harry Potter » dit-il en tournant vers l'intéressé un regard un peu désespéré et secouant la tête. « Vas-tu jamais aller te faire voir et sortir de ma vie ?

- Aucune chance », répondit Harry, lui adressant un sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque Draco lui adressa un petit sourire en retour.

« Allez, viens », dit Harry, tirant doucement sur la main de Draco pour l'emmener vers l'escalier de secours.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Draco, passant un bras autour de la taille de Harry lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci boitillait. « Et qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au pied ?

- Je suis tombé dans l'escalier en courant partout pour te retrouver », dit Harry en haussant les épaules, laissant Draco le soutenir et l'aider à enjamber le muret. « Et on va de ce pas retourner au lit et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce que ça soit absolument nécessaire.

- Dans ton lit, Potter ? fit Draco d'un air goguenard.

- Oui. Il faut que je me fasse pardonner pour t'avoir abandonné tout à l'heure, dit Harry. Alors cette fois-ci, on couche et personne ne va nulle part avant un bon bout de temps.

- Je devrais pouvoir m'y faire », dit Draco, l'ombre d'un rictus lui passant au coin des lèvres.

« Oui » sourit Harry, regardant l'homme qui était à ses côtés, et lorsque Draco lui renvoya son sourire, il se sentit traversé du même courant de joie et d'amour intenses qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils étaient au lit tous les deux, plus tôt dans la journée. « Je crois qu'on peut s'y faire tous les deux. »

* * *

_Epilogue dans deux semaines :)_


	19. Epilogue : Le bon état d'esprit

—

**Epilogue : Le bon état d'esprit**

—

_Tout juste trois ans plus tard_

…

Harry regardait fixement le bloc de granit devant lui. Le vent soufflait autour de lui, tirant sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux comme s'il le suppliait de partir, dispersant des feuilles d'automne fatiguées dans le petit cimetière privé.

Il secoua la tête avec impatience. Il n'était pas prêt à s'en aller tout de suite. Il faisait froid, et sa veste n'était pas le meilleur coupe-vent du monde, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Enfouissant le bas de son visage dans son écharpe, il parcourut du regard l'unique mot qui était gravé sur la surface de pierre, sa main gantée retraçant lentement l'écriture finement ouvragée.

Malfoy.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il venait ici, il ne savait pas si cela le faisait se sentir mieux ou non. Il aimait la quiétude du lieu, et le lien étrange qu'il sentait se nouer lorsqu'il se trouvait près de la tombe. Cela suffisait.

Inexplicablement, son esprit retourna trois ans en arrière, le jour suivant celui où il avait trouvé Draco sur le toit. Comme prévu, ils avaient passé quasiment vingt-quatre heures pleines terrés dans le lit de Harry – les vingt-quatre meilleures heures de sa vie. Ils avaient complètement oublié le reste du monde, blottis en sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à chuchoter, s'embrasser, rire, se toucher, sourire…

C'était avant que Ron ne débarque en bredouillant, le visage blême, un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à la main. Draco et Harry avaient contemplé en silence la une qui affichait en caractères gras « L'Élu quitte l'amour de sa vie pour un Mangemort ». Sous le titre se trouvait une grande photo des deux jeunes hommes blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme – photo qu'ils devaient très probablement à ce connard de propriétaire de la Ménagerie Magique.

Les retombées avaient été considérables et intenses pendant au moins trois mois. Harry avait dû prendre un mois de congé à cause des reporters et des photographes qui le harcelaient constamment, exactement comme après la guerre. Malgré le soutien de leurs amis et de la majeure partie du public, ils continuaient à recevoir leur lot de Beuglantes, de lettres assassines et de menaces. Draco avait été le plus touché par la malveillance ambiante. Une fois le pire passé, ils avaient recommencé à s'aventurer dehors, refusant de se cacher, mais les gens continuaient de crier sur Draco et, une fois, on lui avait jeté un sort. Furieux, Harry avait aussitôt renvoyé à la sorcière la monnaie de sa pièce, mais il se souvenait encore très clairement de l'expression sur le visage de Draco : il voulait juste que tout cela _cesse_.

« Harry ? » fit une voix calme dans son dos, et il sentit les bras de Hermione se glisser autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle, le visage reposant contre son dos.

« Tu ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer, tu sais ? C'est sympa de tous se retrouver le dimanche, mais si tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas pareil, surtout quand ça se passe chez toi. »

Il ne répondit pas, et ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment. Harry remerciait mentalement Hermione pour sa présence silencieuse mais réconfortante.

« C'est bon, je suis prêt », finit-il par dire, pressant les mains de Hermione et la laissant lui prendre la sienne pour regagner la sortie du cimetière et transplaner chez lui.

Harry accrocha son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants au pied de l'escalier du Square Grimmaurd, près des autres, et suivit Hermione à l'étage où il entendait des éclats de rire et de conversations provenant du salon. Elle entra dans la pièce et il resta à la porte, un sourire naissant sur le visage quand il la vit s'asseoir à côté de Ron et lui prendre bébé Rose des bras ; elle lui dit quelque chose qui le fit sourire et il lui embrassa la tempe.

George et Angelina étaient là aussi, tous deux étalés ensemble sur la moquette, qui riaient avec Adam et Quinn, les batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Harry. Neville et Ginny complétaient l'assemblée, assis ensemble dans un vieux fauteuil, en pleine conversation. Harry se satisfit de simplement regarder ses amis pendant un moment ; il leur était infiniment reconnaissant d'être encore à ses côtés.

« Tu viens, Harry ? » appela Adam qui venait de le voir de l'autre côté de la pièce et lui adressait un signe de la main.

« Oui, dans une minute » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il battit en retraite et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il poussa doucement la porte et vit que les rideaux étaient toujours tirés. Il traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et grimpa sur le lit, tirant brusquement sur les couvertures.

« Argh ! Putain ! »

« Lève-toi » dit Harry en adressant un rictus à un Draco débraillé, l'air en rogne, qui tentait en vain de rabattre les couvertures sur sa tête. « Il est midi passé, on va manger dans une heure. »

« Dégage de là, Potter » s'irrita Draco, laissant tomber les couvertures pour se masser le visage d'un air fatigué. « Ça me va très bien de dormir jusqu'à ce que la bouffe soit prête. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a des invités, tu es censé leur faire la conversation.

- Va te faire foutre. »

Draco se retourna à l'autre bout du lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller qui était censé être celui de Harry et s'apprêtant à se rendormir.

« Ils ont amené le bébé aujourd'hui, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de jurer comme un charretier » dit Harry en se glissant sous les couvertures ; il s'assit, dos à la tête de lit, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco pour le forcer à se retourner. Celui-ci grogna mais se laissa faire, posant la tête sur les genoux de Harry et entourant les jambes du brun avec son bras.

« Tu es gelé, d'où tu sors ? demanda Draco en bâillant comme une baleine.

- Godric's Hollow, et le Manoir, répondit piteusement Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas ton trip avec les tombes », dit Draco en tournant la tête pour regarder Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Comme si ça ne te suffisait pas d'aller voir celles de tes parents, faut que tu ailles voir celles des miens ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien, c'est tout. Ça m'aide à réfléchir…, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules, plongeant distraitement les doigts dans les cheveux de Draco ; il se fendit d'un sourire devant l'air exaspéré que le blond arborait. « Tu veux bien te lever, s'il te plaît ?

- Eh bien, je pourrais me lever », dit Draco sur un ton innocent qui mit le brun immédiatement sur ses gardes. « Ou alors, tu pourrais rester dans le lit… »

Des doigts agiles soulevèrent la chemise de Harry et Draco déposa un baiser lent et appuyé sur son abdomen. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa Draco l'embrasser encore une fois avant de rouler sur le côté et de se lever.

« Bien essayé », dit-il à Draco qui lui faisait une grimace. « Et moi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu as, à être tout le temps en rut quand tu te réveilles.

- Où sont les jours passés où tu cédais à tous mes caprices ? » grommela Draco en se levant à sa suite, quoique de fort mauvaise grâce.

« J'ai cru que tu avais eu ta dose cette semaine, titilla Harry. Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire que tu n'en pouvais plus mercredi.

- Tu y allais fort », bâilla Draco en passant les bras autour de la taille de Harry pour l'embrasser. « J'aimerais bien te voir prendre cher comme ça…

- Tu m'étonnes », dit Harry et Draco le toisa avec un air de défi.

« Tu veux parier ? Ça marche »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, mais _plus tard_. Je ne te laisserai pas me faire ça alors qu'on a des invités dans la maison » dit Harry d'un ton ferme, non sans un sourire.

« T'es pas drôle. » Draco bâilla de nouveau. « Bon. D'accord. Je devrais arriver à patienter, du moment que ça en vaut la peine. »

Il l'embrassa encore avant de partir se chercher des habits.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant puis quitta la pièce. Il n'attendit pas Draco : il savait qu'il ne ferait aucun effort pour se dépêcher, même s'ils avaient des invités, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ils étaient rentrés la veille d'un séjour d'une semaine à Paris et, en rentrant, Draco était lessivé ; il s'était endormi sur le canapé au bout de cinq minutes à peine de télé.

Harry rejoignit le groupe dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et écouta gaiement Adam et Quinn qui régalaient Ron et George d'histoires de Quidditch. Happé par la conversation, il éclata de rire lorsque Quinn et Adam se mirent à se disputer pour savoir de qui c'était la faute si Harry avait failli se faire décapiter par un Cognard plutôt vicieux lors du dernier match. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir lorsqu'un corps se jeta sur ses genoux, lui coupant brusquement la respiration.

« Crétin. » dit-il en repoussant de ses genoux Draco qui était à présent tout habillé, l'envoyant paître sur le canapé. Le blond eut un sourire en coin et s'installa plus confortablement à côté de Harry, s'appuyant contre lui et mettant un des bras de son compagnon autour de ses épaules, tenant sa main avec les deux siennes. Même après tout ce temps, il continuait à faire des choses de ce genre quand des gens venaient les voir – se servir de Harry comme d'un bouclier, même si toutes les personnes présentes l'avaient parfaitement accepté et s'entendaient même très bien avec lui. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry ; au contraire, secrètement, ça lui plaisait que Draco vienne sans cesse, instinctivement, chercher du soutien auprès de lui, même si ces jours-ci il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Draco vit Ginny jeter un regard dans leur direction tandis qu'il s'entourait du bras de Harry, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Grâce à Neville, elle s'était remise plutôt vite de sa rupture avec Harry, et celui-ci était toujours ravi de constater à quel point ils étaient mieux assortis que Ginny et lui l'avaient jamais été. Le regard qu'elle avait jeté à Draco était peut-être dû au fait que l'animosité entre eux n'avait pas encore complètement disparu, s'enracinant dans le fait que Draco avait commodément oublié de s'excuser pour lui avoir jeté un sort et qu'à présent, trois ans plus tard, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'en rappeler. Il avait fallu attendre que Ron leur passe un savon pour qu'ils acceptent enfin d'être au moins polis pour le bien de tous, à la condition qu'ils n'aient jamais à passer du temps seuls tous les deux – _jamais_.

« Alors, Draco, comment c'était Paris ? » demanda Hermione en faisant sauter bébé Rose sur ses genoux.

« Quoi ? Ah oui, c'était bien. Le vin était bon, bailla Draco.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous partez en vacances au moins trois fois par an tous les deux et je n'ai jamais droit qu'au mot « bien » et à un commentaire sur l'alcool !

- C'est faux, s'indigna Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert quand vous êtes partis dans le sud de la France ? demanda Hermione.

- Le vin blanc, répondit Draco en grimaçant.

- Et en Italie ?

- Le vin rouge.

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione éclata de rire à sa suite.

- Vous êtes ridicules, tous autant que vous êtes », s'offusqua Draco, lâchant la main de Harry pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais le cœur n'y était pas : lorsque Harry tendit les doigts, Draco reprit immédiatement sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

- Allez Malfoy, on te charrierait pas si tu ne prenais pas la mouche aussi facilement, dit Ron. Il n'y a pas eu de soucis cette fois ?

- Non, répondit Draco. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu de problèmes.

- Je t'avais dit que ça finirait par se tasser, dit Harry.

- Oui, mais c'est pas toi qui t'es pris des crachats ou des sorts dans la figure… commença Draco, sur la défensive.

- Je sais », dit Harry gentiment, tournant la tête pour lui parler à l'oreille afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. « Tu as été très courageux, et tu sais que je suis fier de toi.

- Donc, Paris, dit Hermione en élevant la voix. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton innocent qui ne trompa personne.

- Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry avec suspicion, jetant un regard interrogateur à Draco. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Eh bien, tu sais, vous réservez un Portoloin à la dernière minute sans dire à personne où vous allez, vous passez une semaine dans la ville la plus romantique du monde… ?

- Et alors ? demanda Draco d'une voix égale.

- Ce que ma chère belle-sœur aimerait savoir, c'est lequel de vous deux a fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et mettre un genou à terre ? » éclaircit George depuis le sol devant la cheminée, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Draco et Harry en même temps, échangeant un regard avant de jeter un regard perplexe au reste du groupe.

« Allez », fit George avec un rictus tandis que Quinn riait de l'air perdu qui s'était peint sur le visage de Harry. « On s'est tous fait passer la corde au cou, vous pensiez pas y échapper ?

Il esquiva en riant une gifle qu'Angelina lui destinait.

- Ça va faire… trois ans et demi que tu t'es installé chez Harry, dit Hermione à Draco et, l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Merde, c'est vrai ça.

Harry sourit en voyant Hermione et Angelina grimacer, et Hermione couvrir de ses mains les oreilles de Rose, un peu tard.

- Bon… qu'est-ce que tu en penses Potter ? On se case ? » demanda Draco d'une voix traînante et paresseuse ; son regard pétillait lorsqu'il se tourna pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondit Harry en baillant.

- Quand ça ? demanda Draco.

- L'été prochain, répondit Harry aussitôt.

- Eh bien voilà », dit Draco à Hermione, l'air de rien, en haussant un sourcil. « Affaire classée. »

Hermione et Angelina s'étouffèrent ; Ron, Ginny et Adam en restèrent bouche bée ; et George, Neville et Quinn éclatèrent de rire.

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda Draco qui lui renvoya un bref sourire, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

_La vie est belle_, pensa Harry avec satisfaction alors que Draco se réinstallait à ses côtés et se retrouvait aussitôt pris dans un débat houleux avec Hermione, Angelina et Ginny sur ce qu'était une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme. Apparemment, celle de Draco n'était pas à la hauteur, aux yeux des dames du groupe.

Draco allait vraiment mieux, trois ans et demi après le jour où Harry l'avait sorti de sa chambre à la porte bleue de Ste-Mangouste. C'était vrai qu'il avait toujours des sautes d'humeur et que parfois il tombait dans une tristesse infinie ou se courrouçait pour un rien ; il éclatait alors, se plaignait, et Harry s'en prenait plein la tête, mais il savait toujours comment l'aider à s'en sortir et le faisait avec plaisir et patience à chaque fois. Draco n'avait pas encore sauté du toit comme il l'en avait prévenu, et Harry avait bien l'intention que les choses restent ainsi.

Harry sourit, et embrassa doucement la tête de Draco tandis que le blond continuait à se chamailler avec les filles. Il était entouré d'amis qui le soutenaient et qui allaient tous bien, il avait un boulot qu'il adorait, sa propre maison, et la personne la plus inattendue mais la plus géniale à ses côtés.

Oui, se dit Harry sans cesser de sourire, la vie était vraiment belle.

Fin…

…

…

Pour le moment.

—

'I feel the weight of the world sometimes,

hanging on my head.

Look for the light at the end of this tunnel once again.

I'm talking about the right state of,

the right state of,

the right state of your mind.'1

_State of Mind_ - Mad Caddies

—

_[Mot de la fin de Sara Holmes : ]_

HOLY HELL I DID IT.

Cette fic aura coûté au cours de sa réalisation environ cinquante pintes, treize pizzas à emporter, trois nuits blanches, un cours magistral séché, quatre crises de nerfs, un train raté, deux amis super énervés, une touche majuscule et une mâchoire brisée, et ça en valait trop la peine :)

Mille mercis à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vos commentaires m'ont aidée à aller jusqu'au bout et m'ont encouragée à poster plutôt rapidement donc tout le monde y a gagné. Et merci à tous ceux qui vont encore commenter après.

Oh et toutes mes excuses pour les dommages occasionnés sur les ordis suite à vos coups de gueule contre Ginny et autres réactions aux conneries de Harry.

LOVE AND THANKS TO YOU ALL!

**Note de la trad :** _Et merci à __**Elenne**__ pour ses corrections__ !_

1 Parfois je sens le poids du monde / peser sur ma tête. / Cherche encore une fois la lumière au bout de ce tunnel / Je parle du bon état […] de ton esprit.

* * *

**PS :** _J'ai ouvert un sondage sur mon profil, au sujet de la prochaine traduction. Venez me donner votre avis ! Vous trouverez aussi une liste des autres fanfics de Sara Holmes traduites en français (nous sommes trois mousquetaires à ce jour !)  
_


	20. Bonus : Sharks

**Note de la trad :** Sara Holmes a posté un OS bonus, mini-sequel à État d'esprit. Je ne pensais pas le traduire, mais finalement, ça ne coûte pas grand chose :) J'ai préféré l'attacher à la fic principale plutôt que de le publier à part, pour que vous receviez une alerte. **Un très grand merci à Elenne** pour ses corrections malgré les difficultés techniques extrêmes, **et merci pour toutes vos reviews** qui m'ont donné envie de traduire cet OS !

**Disclaimer :** Ces deux cocos ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos ; seuls JK Rowling et ses éditeurs ont ce privilège.

**Avertissement :** Slash, un petit peu de sexe et pas mal de gros mots.

**Note de l'auteur :** Il vaut mieux se rappeler de ce qui s'est dit dans le chapitre 2 pour comprendre cet OS.

—

**Des requins**

_"Harry had learnt that with Draco, pleading and coaxing only worked so far; often it was better just to tell him and not give him the leverage to argue. He suspected that that was what Draco wanted sometimes as well, someone to take control of the situation for him even if he did complain about it."_

_State of Mind- Chapter 15, The tide._

—

« Harry, je m'en bats les couilles que l'eau soit bonne, je ne me baignerai pas.

- Mais c'est toi qui voulais le faire !

- Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : Draco avait croisé les bras d'un geste irrité et le regardait d'un œil mauvais, les deux pieds fermement plantés sur les planches de bois de la jetée.

- Allez, dit Harry gentiment, se rapprochant de Draco pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules et le secouer un peu. C'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais te baigner.

Draco plissa les yeux et parcourut du regard la surface imperturbable du lac :

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Mais non, tu n'as pas changé d'avis, tu as peur c'est tout, dit Harry sans réfléchir.

Draco se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et le repoussa, l'air offusqué.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est juste que ça ne me plaît pas de plonger dans un lac alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans ? demanda Harry avec patience, tout en se massant les côtes là où Draco l'avait poussé.

- Des requins, répondit Draco du tac au tac.

- Des requins, répéta platement Harry, laissant ses bras retomber.

- Oui. Des requins.

Harry leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

- Draco, il n'y a pas de requins dans le lac.

- Un calmar géant, des êtres de l'eau, des strangulots…

- Non plus, rien du tout. C'est un lac d'eau douce normal, protégé, parfaitement sécurisé. Il n'y a rien là-dedans qui puisse te faire du mal.

Draco regarda Harry, cherchant désespérément une autre objection à soulever.

- Je me suis baigné tous les matins depuis qu'on est là, et il ne m'est rien arrivé, poursuivit Harry en tendant une main vers Draco.

Draco lui prit la main mais continua de le regarder avec une appréhension mêlée de frustration.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que tu aimes nager ? finit-il par marmonner en secouant la tête.

- Allez… Ça fait six ans maintenant. Tu peux le faire, dit Harry en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Avant que Draco ne puisse faire plus que de brièvement répondre au baiser, Harry avait lâché sa main et se dirigeait vers le bout de la jetée pour plonger dans l'eau d'un mouvement propre et net.

L'eau était délicieuse : juste à la bonne température, propre et claire. Harry était content d'avoir réussi à amener Draco en vacances à cet endroit : après quatre séjours d'affilée dans des villes, il avait eu envie d'être un peu au calme. Leur petite maison retirée au bord du lac était parfaite pour passer du temps tous les deux sans risque d'être dérangés.

Harry remonta à la surface et secoua la tête pour écarter les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux ; il se retourna et vit que Draco restait planté sur la jetée, les bras de nouveau croisés.

- Allez, à ton tour, appela-t-il.

- Va te faire !

Harry sourit. Il retourna vers la jetée en quelques mouvements assurés. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Draco, mais il y avait plus d'une motivation à son choix de destination cette fois-ci. A plusieurs reprises lors de leurs différentes vacances, il avait vu Draco le regarder d'un air manifestement envieux quand il partait nager. Il savait que, enfant, Draco avait passé beaucoup de temps à nager dans le lac près de chez lui et qu'il adorait ça, mais l'incident de six ans auparavant avait radicalement changé la donne. Attristé d'apprendre que Draco avait perdu un des petits plaisirs de sa vie, Harry était plus que résolu à l'aider à le recouvrer.

C'était la seule chose que Draco n'avait pas faite de toutes ces années passées : retourner dans l'eau. Il avait tenté de reprendre contact avec Blaise Zabini, avait réussi à prendre du recul vis à vis du souvenir de son père, était allé fleurir la tombe de Narcissa et avait même remis les pieds à Poudlard, mais il n'avait pas fait le dernier pas qui lui manquait. Harry savait qu'il voulait le faire, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'admettrait jamais son désir à quiconque.

- Tu vois, il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout, haleta Harry en se hissant sur le ponton, ruisselant sur les planches.

Sur le visage de Draco était revenue cette expression qui disait à Harry qu'il luttait entre ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire et son entêtement naturel. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre cet aspect de son fonctionnement, pour voir qu'il s'enfermait souvent pour rien dans son entêtement et que c'était par pur principe qu'il avait du mal à changer d'avis.

- Ta gueule, Potter.

- Non, je veux que tu viennes, dit Harry gentiment, attirant Draco vers lui et le poussant à se retourner afin d'avoir son dos contre son torse et de pouvoir passer les bras autour de sa taille.

- Lâche-moi, tu es tout mouillé, se plaignit Draco sans conviction dans le ton, tentant d'écarter les bras de Harry.

- Tu le seras aussi si tu viens nager avec moi, dit Harry, tentant de l'amadouer. Allez, tu seras bien tout mouillé…

- N'essaie même pas cette voie-là, dit Draco vivement.

- Pourquoi pas ? murmura Harry en déposant des baisers sur les épaules de Draco, le faisant frissonner contre son gré.

- Je rentre, déclara Draco en s'apprêtant à s'éloigner de lui. Je suis en train d'attraper des coups de soleil.

- Mais non, tu es couvert de sorts de protection solaire, rebondit Harry. Ecoute, tu as réussi à venir jusqu'ici…

- Je viens jusqu'ici tous les matins pour te regarder nager, rétorqua Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent aujourd'hui ?

- Aujourd'hui, tu t'es mis en maillot de bain, ce qui laisse quand même penser que tu as envie de te baigner.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de me mettre en maillot de bain ! s'exclama Draco, se tortillant dans l'étreinte de Harry comme un fou furieux et lui donnant des coups dans la poitrine.

Il fit un pas pour s'écarter de lui, ce qui le rapprocha involontairement du bord de la jetée et de l'eau.

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout, répliqua Harry.

- Tu n'es qu'un putain de sale menteur, Harry…

Projetant les mains en avant, Harry le poussa dans l'eau ; Draco poussa un cri étranglé avant d'atteindre dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure la surface du lac et de disparaître sous l'eau.

Harry plongea précipitamment pour la seconde fois et remonta rapidement à la surface pour se retrouver à côté d'un Draco furieux qui se jeta sur lui.

- Enculé !

Harry attrapa ses poignets, toussant à cause de l'eau qui lui rentrait dans le nez, tandis que Draco faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le frapper.

- Enfoiré, connard, je te hais, cracha-t-il, sortant de l'eau en appuyant de tout son poids sur Harry pour tenter de le faire couler.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry se retrouva la tête sous l'eau, puis il sentit le poids de Draco se détacher de lui. Il remonta à la surface en toussant et s'éloigna aussitôt de Draco qui tendait le bras pour le rattraper, un air assassin sur le visage.

- Si tu arrêtais deux secondes d'essayer de me tuer, tu remarquerais que tu es en train de nager, haleta Harry sans cesser de reculer comme il pouvait.

La colère s'évanouit du visage du blond qui se retourna brusquement dans l'eau, levant des yeux paniqués vers le ponton avant de regarder de nouveau Harry.

- Putain, Harry !

Harry retourna vers lui à toute vitesse et Draco s'accrocha à lui, jetant les deux bras autour de son cou.

- Tout va bien, lui dit Harry tandis qu'ils surnageaient ensemble, Draco l'air peu rassuré. Tu te débrouilles très bien, regarde…

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me pousser dans l'eau, dit Draco d'une petite voix, pressant la joue contre celle de Harry, sa peau pâle contrastant vivement avec le bronzage que Harry s'était fait au cours de ces derniers jours.

- Mais ça a marché, non ? sourit Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se contenta de lui embrasser le visage ; ses jambes battaient contre les siennes alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau et de rester droits. Avoir Draco tout contre lui alors qu'ils étaient dans l'eau procurait à Harry une sensation incroyable qui ne l'aidait pas à rester concentré, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça : son but était de l'aider.

- Je veux sortir, dit Draco au bout de quelques minutes.

Harry acquiesça, déposant un baiser sur sa joue et se détachant de lui pour retourner vers la jetée. Il se hissa hors de l'eau le premier et se baissa pour prendre la main de son compagnon et l'aider à sortir de l'eau.

Draco se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos, haletant légèrement, les jambes dans le vide, les pieds à peine au-dessus de l'eau.

- J'avais raison, dit Harry, songeur, en le contemplant avec les bras croisés et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout. Techniquement, je n'ai pas nagé. J'ai seulement flotté…, démarra Draco au quart de tour.

- Non, non, je voulais parler du fait que ça t'irait vraiment bien d'être trempé.

Il se rapprocha de Draco et s'agenouilla sur les planches ; ce n'était pas vraiment confortable mais tant pis ; il se pencha au-dessus du blond et l'embrassa doucement.

Draco répondit paresseusement au baiser, laissant ses paupières se refermer.

- Je devrais être en pétard contre toi. Tu m'as poussé dans un lac, bordel, marmonna-t-il en laissant Harry couvrir sa clavicule de baisers.

- Au bout de six ans, je crois que je commence à savoir quand tu as besoin qu'on te pousse à faire quelque chose, dit Harry qui laissa Draco lever le menton pour lui dérober un autre baiser.

- Dans un _lac_, Harry.

- Je sais, dit Harry, se sentant un peu coupable. Excuse-moi.

- Tu vas me le payer cher, dit Draco avant de laisser échapper un petit bruit de satisfaction, comme un soupir, lorsque Harry approfondit le baiser, sa langue trouvant celle de Draco et leur donnant des frissons à tous deux, même après tout ce temps.

Ils s'écartèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux, tous deux le souffle court.

- Merci, dit Draco sincèrement, et Harry lui renvoya un sourire.

- De rien, murmura-t-il avant de se remettre à lui embrasser le cou.

Le blond se tortilla sous lui.

- Si tu t'imagines que je vais accepter de faire ça dehors, exposé à tous les regards, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, dit-il le souffle court tandis que ses mains se baladaient le long du dos encore mouillé de Harry.

- Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres, dit Harry en se redressant sur ses genoux pour englober d'un geste les alentours.

C'était vrai : il n'y avait qu'eux, le lac, les arbres et les montagnes au loin. Draco se redressa sur les coudes et jaugea Harry du regard pendant un long moment. Puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, vas-y, tu peux commencer à te racheter, dit-il, le regard pétillant de malice.

- Bien chef, répondit Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur Draco, dévorant son cou de baisers et le faisant se tortiller de nouveau ; le blond sembla oublier les dures planches de bois qu'il avait sous le dos au profit des cheveux de Harry dans lesquels il plongea les doigts.

Harry se sourit à lui-même tout en menant ses baisers de plus en plus bas, dissimulant son rictus contre sa peau lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bord du short de bain de Draco. C'était toujours beaucoup trop facile de faire en sorte qu'il lui pardonne ces derniers temps…


End file.
